The Beginning of something beautiful
by KLAINE15
Summary: Kurt knew as soon as he saw Blaine on that staircase, his life would be turned upside down. What he dident realize was just how much. This follows Kurt and Blaine through there epic love story Rated M for later smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic guys :DDDDD please go easy on me i would love to hear all your comments and i will happily take any recommendations of how i could improve in any way :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **

**I don't own glee or any thing in this fic**

**Rated M for later smut :p**

Chapter one

These days, life was good. I mean ok, I still got pushed around a lot at school by the bullies who made it their mission to sabotage every new Armani shirt or jean Claude tight jeans, and my dad had only just come out of hospital after being in a comma for a week, at which point I was terrified for his life, but he's doing better now and having an excuse to go out shopping for more fabulous clothes always appealed to me. If only I knew it was about to get a dam sight better.

It had been a long day at school, and to be honest I just wanted to get home, sit on the couch and watch my reruns of America's next top model. However it was a Thursday which for me only meant one thing. Glee club. There had been a few times in which I had momentarily considered faking an illness in order to miss glee club, like the time when Mr Schue was ill with the flu, and Rachael had insisted on taking over the group, like she does with everything. Today was one of these days. Mr Schue had decided it was time for another boys vs. girls contest and after a lot of pouting on my side; I was lumbered with the boys. Thankfully he had told us that the boys would have to sing a song that was traditionally sung by a girl and the girls a song traditionally sung by a guy. This is how I found myself arguing with the rest of the group on a song choice that could benefit us all. (However I was mostly focusing on choosing a song where I could show off my unique talent of hitting that high F, that no other boy in glee club could match. In fact, I'm pretty sure no other boy in my school could match that!)

"Well how about that Whitney Houston song, I have nothing, I'm telling you that song was made for me!" Although I know that none of the other guys would be able to fully complete this song and would have trouble even singing the first few lines, I would be fully prepared to take to the front and they could dance around me. Also I wouldn't mind wiping that smug little grin of Rachael's face, while she watches me in ore.

"Dude, you have to be kidding me, when Mr Schue said we could sing a chicks song, he didn't say we haves to choose the campest song we can!" Puck all but screamed while chucking the ball he had in his hands, towards Finn.

"Yer, plus you're the only one who can sing like a girl" Finn added in, while trying to dodge away from the ball.

" Well you faf around, doing absolutely nothing bar making me believe your more of an ass then I thought you were! So who's the one doing all the work here? Exactly so instead of insulting me why don't you actually listen to my input? "

"Wow okay, angry Kurt." I Knew Finn hated to see me like this, but I can't help getting annoyed when I'm around these guys. It's just one more thing that proves to me I am 100% absolutely gay.

"Hey Kurt why don't you put all that anger to good use and go and spy on the garglers or something." At this point all the guys in the room started to came alive, and mumblings of 'yer' and 'go for it' could be heard throughout.

"Number one, it's the Warblers Not the Garglers. And two, I'm not going to spy on them, someone has to actually arrange a song for glee."

"rrrr, but you're so cunning and intelligent that you're the only one that could pull it off without being caught!" Puck complimented.

Next thing I knew, I was in my SUV driving to Westerville, to give Dalton academy a bit of a surprise. Luckily, this school had a strict uniform policy which meant I got to concur my very own Dalton style uniform. Of course it had to look like the uniform currently set in place, but I got to add my own little uniqueness to it.

It was then I thought to myself what the hell am I here? If this school miraculously found out that my exquisite acting skills, was in fact just a ploy in order to sneak a peek at their glee club, I could be kicked off the team! And what's worse is there is no way the guys can win without me. I mean I'm sure Rachael could pull the guys up to maybe 5th place but they need me! Ok, calm down Hummel, you're just going in and out no need for anyone to see you.

Yet again my thought process had deceived me and obviously missed out the bit where I had absolutely no idea where I was meant to go. Since I didn't fancy just standing in the middle of a crowded staircase, looking like a lost puppy, clutching onto my bag I did the only thing I thought I could do.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" I questioned the closest boy.

I didn't expect anything until I looked up to his face. The boy that turned round was just smaller than me. His velvet black hair was gelled down to his head, although I could tell it was fighting to become unjust. His uniform just hung modestly around his body but hugged his biceps enough to make out each one without having to glance too hard. His eyebrows where big and bushy, and lay in a triangular shape. What got me the most where his eyes. They were a hazel green and looked at me like a lost a puppy begging to be taken home and comforted. They had a friendly glow to them but also a glint of fear, like this boy had been betrayed before and didn't fully recover.

While reading a vogue magazine the other day a came across a Column that stated it only takes your brain 0.2 seconds to realise you fancy someone. At that point I scoffed on my food and giggled to myself. Right now in front of this boy. In front of this masterpiece, I no longer find it that hard to believe.

**Well there it is guys, the first one i hope u enjoyed! Its my first chapter that i have havetried to write so please go easy on me but i would love to hear your comments as well as any recamendations. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and remember u guys make this fic so thanks again :D **


	2. My Teenage Dream

Chapter 2 

I didn't expect anything until I looked up to his face. The boy that turned round was just smaller than me. His velvet black hair was gelled down to his head, although I could tell it was fighting to become unjust. His uniform just hung modestly around his body but hugged his biceps enough to make out each one without having to glance too hard. His eyebrows where big and bushy, and lay in a triangular shape. What got me the most where his eyes. They were a hazel green and looked at me like a lost a puppy begging to be taken home and comforted. They had a friendly glow to them but also a glint of fear, like this boy had been betrayed before and didn't fully recover.

"Erm, can I ask you a question, I'm new here." I asked the boy, without any real expectation of a proper answer. (After dealing with bullies for most I my life I don't find myself expecting too much from anyone within school vicinity, well anyone at all really, even if his looks did lure me in.)

However, the boy offered me his hand with a wide grin plastered on his now cheeky looking face without a second thought.  
"My name is Blaine."

Despite the fact I was surprised that this boy, Blaine, had the decency to continue the interaction between us, I rushed to blurt out my next sentence, to ensure that my 'secret identity' wasn't compromised.  
"Kurt, so what exactly is going on here?"

Blaine paused for a second. "The warblers", he looked at me with an expression of surprise.  
"Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons; it tends to shut the school down for a little while. " I tried to stop my face burning up as he flashed a small wink my way, all the while his mouth tilted up in the corners. Was he flirting with me? No of course not, focus Kurt, focus.

"So wait, the glee club is kinda cool here?" My eyebrows slowly rose towards my forehead, as I rubbed my clammy hands together and rested them against my thighs unsure of where else I could lay them. Surely this guy wasn't making me nervous. I had only known him for two minutes and yet my hands where shaking and my stomach were rumbling in anticipation of what other information I could collect on him.

It was then that I noticed Blaine gazing at me with a puzzled expression. "The warblers are like rock stars." His face was genuinely shocked by the lack of knowledge I had of this so called, 'celebrity' group that ruled the school. Maybe there was such as school where the glee club was at the top of the hierarchy. Looking around, students were rushing to be able witness the phenomenon that evidently was the warblers. Blaine must have noticed the look of hesitation on my face, as he clutched my hand into his, and dragged me along the corridor.  
"Come on, I know a short cut"

The hallways where full of impeccable engravings, that gave off an expensive vibe to the place, however that's the only detail I really paid attention to, concerning the artefacts. I'm guessing it was because my brain was more obsessed with the fact that he was holding my hand. Blaine, this smart, handsome, slick guy was holding my hand!

His skin was luscious and smooth. Our hands entwined together perfectly as if they were made to be held together, while he pulled me towards the vast back doors that I guessed led us into the common room.

My hand fell empty as I looked down to witness Blaine, unravel our once linked fingers and place his back onto the strap that held up his bag. Despite the cold feeling, I pushed my hand into my coat pocket with the intention of getting back to the job in hand. Spying.

Glancing up, I could see a bunch of boys rearranging the tables in the room. This is when I realised that my customised outfit lacked the Dalton style.

"God, I stick out like a saw thumb" I stated, a bit more loudly then I had anticipated.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid", he paused as he reached up and flattened my coaler down. "You'll fit right in. Now, if you will excuse me."And that is the last thing I heard as the low pitched voices of a male vocal group, started to ring in my ear.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun  
Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun**

**You think I'm pretty without any make up on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

I attempted to close my mouth; however my brain was obviously as caught up on the angelic singing that could be heard over the many cheers, as my heart was. The light, gentle voice that I heard before, had now been replaced by passionate cry of lyrics. All of the boys proved that this dance had been rehearsed many times before, as there body's, glided in perfect beat to song. I locked my eyes onto too hazel green, orbs as Blaine started the next verse.

**Before you met me, I was alright  
but things were kind of heavy,  
you brought me to life,  
now every February,  
you'll be my valentine**

**Let's go all, the way tonight,  
no regrets, just love,  
we can dance, until we die, you and I,  
we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage dream,  
the way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back,  
don't ever look back**

All of the boys were in perfect unison as the swayed across the floor, accompanied by the cheers and yelling of there mesmerised school mates. But for me, there was only one person that I was entranced by, and he was leading me through the song with his perfect smile, and his bashful eyes. Before I knew it the song was slowly coming to an end.

**I'm a get your heart racing in my skin – tight jeans,  
be your teenage dream tonight.  
Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight.**

The whole room erupted with cheers, as my mouth once again fell open and I smashed my hands together. The warblers where now grouped in the middle, with huge smiles plastered on their faces ready to greet the adoring fans.

After about ten minutes, people were starting to evacuate the room, ready to disrupt their next class with floods of adrenaline running through their body from the performance they had just watched.

Since there where quite a few 'witnesses' in the room I decided to keep my head down low until I deemed it appropriate to sneak out without being seen. I looked to my left and Blaine was crowded by a group of girls all dying to get his number and make him 'there's'. He seemed to love all the attention as any straight guy would and my smile slowly faded.

I was a little hurt that he was straight, but I guess I was stupid to think otherwise. I can't just go around, falling for the first guy I talk to, just because he's the only one who talked to me. He was probably just trying to be kind because he pitied me or something.

At this moment, a large burley guy stumbled close to meme, but turned round after just passing to take a better look, so it seemed. My face was gradually burning up as I looked him up and down wondering what the problem was.

"Don't look at me like that, fag" he bellowed, while pushing me against wall, with just one hand. The side of my face, crashed into a shelf that was currently hanging in the wall. As I slumped down to the floor my bag fell to the side opening up and empty the contents onto the floor. As luck would have it the first thing to come sliding out my bag, was a McKinley study schedule.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted as he ran towards me slipping on my schedule. As he bent down to pick it up, as fast as possible so he could tend to my ruptured face, my heart jumped out of my chest. If he saw that the McKinley badge he would know I was spying. He'd think it was all a lie. He'd think I was a lie. What if he never wants to see me again?

In these situations there was only one thing I Knew to do, and so I just got up and ran, the shouting of my name following me down the corridor and to the car park, while I wiped my face of the stay tears dribbling down my face.


	3. Interuptions

**Hey guys **** I was struggling a lot with this chapter so if any of you have any words of advice or anything you didn't like please don't hesitate to tell me I would be happy to hear. Hope you enjoy **

**I don't own glee although we can dream :p**

Chapter 3 

My hands fumbled with the handle on my car before it swung open and I climbed, shaking, into the driver's seat. I let the silence grow for a moment, the pounding in my ears matching my erratic pulse, before a single sob escaped my lips. With blurred vision I leant forwards and rested my head against the steering wheel, trembling. _Why?_ I thought _why was it always me?_ I mean the trouble with Finn last year, then the ongoing Karofosky situation and now I have just blown the one chance Ihad been given, to make a genuine friend, outside of the McKinley high 'bubble'.

When my mum passed away, I was left fragile and scared of what other trauma's life could throw at me. My dad tried to convince me that lighting doesn't hit twice, but I didn't want to expose myself to the dangers of the big wide world. In doing this, I put myself in a bubble, not letting anyone in. Not letting myself out. Then I met the football team of McKinley high. They pushed me to the boundaries, and not even my measly little bubble could save me then.

A tap on the window, made me start from my reverie and my gaze flickered towards Blaine. His hair was now slightly unjust, as though his hand had been run through multiple times due to the stress of the day. His tie, now hung from around his neck with a large gap as if it had been dragged down. With a look of concern on his face, he gently raised his hand into the air, left it for a brief moment, then let it fall back down to his side.

I quickly tried to wipe away the tears from my face. If there is one thing I had learnt in school it was to never show weakness. As I went to roll down my window, Blaine unlatched the door and slid into the passenger side of the car.

The silence was defining as we both just sat, looking straight ahead, unwilling to make any eye contact. I took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for the worst. Unfortunately, Lima was full of prejudice adolescents who didn't mind saying it straight, always with the intention to hurt.

"Kurt I-" He paused, opening then closing his mouth, pondering where to go from there.

"Look Blaine just save it. I lied to you about being a student and I used my advantage to spy on you. Just like most of this town, you want to take revenge, but don't you think I've had enough for one day? Can't you just say that the guy who pushed into me saved you a job?" By this point the tears started to run again and my breathing had become irrational. You would think I would be used to all this, but somehow you just never do. The fear of another beating, following you everywhere you go.

Blaine just looked at me, head tilted to the side and eyes showing every emotion he was having trouble saying. The pity. The anger towards the world for making me this way. The rage towards the bullies that did this.

He raised his hand towards my face, and I waited for a sharp sting to penetrate my jaw. Instead I felt his smooth finger, gently drag across my skin, wiping away the tears. Wiping away the pain. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards his finger, allowing him access to my face. Wait. I don't know this guy. I have no idea on what his intentions could have been, when he first approached my car. With this in mind I quickly opened my eyes, and shimmied my body back towards the door the car, letting my head, drop away from his finger.

"I would never hurt you Kurt. When I saw that boy crash into you back there, I just—I just saw red I guess. Seeing someone hurt you like that, it made every bone in my body tense up in rage. After you ran away, I was afraid you were gone for good. That I'd scared you in some way. My heart ached at the prospect that I had done that to you. When I came out here, to see you in your car, my mind just went blank. I had to come and see that you were ok." His face had softened as he tried to blink back tears that I could clearly see forming in his eyes.

"So you didn't come out here to beat me up for spying on you?" I asked with slight hesitation. It's one thing to say something, but then it another thing to mean it.

"Of course not. Kurt why would you think that? So you spied on us. Big whoop. What are you goanna do? Go back to your school to and report that you saw some totally awesome dancing?" A faint smile crossed my lips, before I let it drop, remembering the situation I was currently in. "Kurt, that's not me, that's not who I am. "

I slowly brought my face up, making us eye to eye. He was looking at me with such a vivid expression; no one had other looked at me like this before. He gently edged his face closer to mine, looking down at my lips, then back up to my eyes again. He stopped just in front of my face, giving me the chance to close the distance. Our lips were left, centimetres away from becoming one.

So I did it. I moved forward to 'complete the circuit'. Our eyes were both closed and our lips were gradually getting closer, almost touching.

**Don't stop believing,  
hold on to that feeling,  
street lights, peopleeee**

We both jumped back in astonishment, as my pocket started to vibrate with the unmistakable sound of journey. I stuffed my hand into the pocket, and dragged out the phone. Mercedes. Of course. I looked up and gave Blaine an apologetic smile before answering my phone.

"Yes cedes" I tried not to show my disappointment at her timing of the call as I greeted her.  
"Hey Kurt, Puck said you went to Dolton to spy on the warblers and I got kinda worried. What are you doing, didn't interrupt anything did I?

I looked over to Blaine, whose face was now cherry red with embarrassment. My attempt not to giggle at the whole situation was weak to say the least, but I somehow managed to hide my eruption form Mercedes.

"No cedes, you didn't, I'm on my way back home now. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Ok? Bye. "

I clasped my phone shut and laid it on the dash board, and then turned my body so I was facing back to Blaine again. He was sat with his head in his hands, rubbing his face.

"I guess I should get going before my town sends out a search party." As much as I hated the fact, I really had to get home. It would take my two hours and it was already 4pm.

"Erm Yer, sure, that's fine." He said lowering his head to focus on his on his fidgeting hands.  
"Can- can I have your number Kurt? I mean I just want to check to make sure that you get home all right is all." I let out a small chuckle to how he rushed his last sentence as if nervous. Surly he wasn't nervous. I can't make him nervous.

"Well," Ehem "sure, if-if that's what you want." I seeked a piece of unwanted paper and scribbled my number down in haste to get home and tell Mercedes all about my momentous day.

"Ill text you in say, 2 hours? Just to make sure your ok?" he questioned, a hint of care evident in his voice.

"Yer, that-that sounds fine thank you" Now who was nervous?

We made eye contact for the last time before he exited the car and stood to the side, allowing me an entrance to drive off.

The ride home was fairly Quite. I spent most of it, reminiscing about this action packed day, although there was only one thing that I could remember so very clearly.

When I made it back to my familiar estate, I pulled in to the empty parking lot, before exiting my car, and making my way into the house. It was quite as usual. Thankfully Finn was at football, and dad and Carole had gone shopping, which gave me time to wash up my mess of a face, no questions asked. Since it was about 7 30 anyway, I decided to quickly jump in the shower, and the water devower my troubles.

I left my hair as it was, because it meant it would be easier to manipulate in the morning, but my face needed serious moisture time. So, there was another hour of my life, cleaned away by my vigorous facial routines. As my mum always said, it doesn't hurt to look amazing.

I was left, lying on my bed to scrutinise my new vogue magazine. My Dad having recently come home had rightly decided to 'leave me to my duties' as he described it. My bedside table started to vibrate, when I realised I had a new message.

**Hey Kurt. Just wanted to see that you made it home alright after tonight**. **I'm sorry for everything that happened; I should have stopped that boy from pushing into you-B **

Butterflies rose to the centre of my stomach. It was Blaine. Blaine had actually text me, and he wanted to know if I was ok! A smile started to invade my face as wrote back.

**Hi Blaine, I got home fine thanks. It's ok, you didn't no he was goanna push me over, these things happen, I guess you just have to get used to it.-K **

The next message took a few minutes to come and left me clutching onto my phone in anticipation of receiving the next text from him.

**Glad to hear it :D No Kurt, I didn't know it was goanna happen, but that doesn't make it alright. You shouldn't have to get used to all this, it's not right. You should be living in excitement of what's to come from your life, not fearing everyday as if it's your last. I just wish I could have done something to help. How's your head btw? – B**

Lifting a hand up to my forgotten head, where the early incident had taken place, I felt a nice big lump taking home there. Up until now I had forgotten about this, but now it started to send pain across my skull. Nothing that a few paracetamol wouldn't cure, I'm sure.

**It may not be like that where you live Blaine, but in my town, there are thousands of people who would love to hurt me for who I am. That's just how it is. Well I have a lovely bit of memorabilia left from today, in the form of a lump **** Guess I won't be forgetting today any time soon. – K**

**For whom you are? And who might that be? Argh I bet you look cute with a little war mark on your head. Gives you a bit of edge **** -B **

Cute? Gives me edge? Was this guy seriously flirting with me over text? I'd like to say I'm unimpressed, but the butterflies in my stomach had now risen and where apparently doing summer salts around my insides. Ok then Blaine. Too can play at this game.

**Well, I guess if you stick around long enough you'll get to find out. Thanks but I already have edge :P I mean I don't like to brag but I'm pretty hardcore with the samari swords :d- k **

**Really? Well ill look forward to getting to know you then Kurt and I'm pretty scared now I know about the swords so ill be sure not to mess with you **** Right I'm off to bed now talk to you soon. –B **

**O yer, you should be. Ok then. Goodnight Blaine – K**

**Sweet dreams Kurt x- B**

I chocked back a sob when I read his last text. A kiss. He put a kiss! That night I got to sleep straight away with the peaceful thoughts of one going through my head.

**And there we go guys :D i really really really hope that you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think i will be happy to hear you opinion also any ideas for the next chapter please tell me ill be happy to write them in. Thanks again to all of you guys, next chapter should be up soon xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading and taking this journey with me, I really hope u enjoy the fic , please please please review and tell me what you think! Thank you xx**

**Disclaimer-I do not own glee **

Chapter 4

_My back was slammed vigorously into the cold metal locker. His lips, attacking mine from every angle. My hands were planted firmly on the both sides of his back, squeezing, in need to be holding every part of him. One of his hands was currently tugging at the back of my hair, earning a low moan, while the other was gliding up and down my back. Blaine's body was sealed against my own, firmly pushing me harder and harder against the lockers. A hot mouth was pushed up against mine, begging for passage into my mouth. Music started to play in the background but we both ignored it, too busy with other notions. It started to get louder and louder, to loud to ignore. _

I opened my eyes, turning to disable the loud racket comingfrom my phone. Who texts at this time of the morning? Especially when I'm in the middle of such a... such a creative dream.

I picked my phone as it bragged; one new message.

**Hey Kurt, sorry it's so early. Just wondered if you fancied going for a coffee this morning before school? I know this really good coffee place and it's the same distance from the both of us. Let me know if you fancy it x –B**

Ok, maybe this was worth wakening up abruptly for. The corners of my mouth, twisted up, as I text back hastily.

**Hi, Yer that's sounds gr8, where abouts are we going? x –K**

I giggled to myself while typing a kiss back. This was all so new to me, it was like an exciting new adventure, were every corner you turned gave you a new activity to proclaim yours.

**It's called the Lima bean, ever heard of it? It's about an hour's drive away from us both , u wanna meet there in about an hour and a half. Does that give u enough time? X- B**

An hour and a half?! That gives me 30 minutes to get ready. I can't get ready in 30 minutes! Ok, calm down. You've just been invited to meet the guy who's literally in your dreams. I'm sure missing your facial moisturise for one day can't hurt.

**Ok ill cya then x –K**

**Alright, c u then Kurt x –B**

I chucked the phone at my bed, before racing off into the shower, for what was the quickest cleanse of my life. When I got out the, I dressed myself in my tight black jeans (which hugged my thighs just perfectly!) and my navy blue jumper. Next was my hair. Since I wasn't doing my skin routine, it gave me more time to manage my hair into a near perfect position. Looking at the clock, I had exactly 65 minutes to get to the coffee shop and find Blaine. With this in mind, I grabbed my keys and phone of the bedside cabinet and ran downstairs before jumping gracefully into my car.

The ride down to the shop was long and nerve racking. Thankfully I had my radio on full whammy, blasting out my show tunes to try and decrease the nerves that were erupting in my stomach.

As dawn fell on the damp, frosty morning, I finally made it to my destination. I ended up adding a scarf to my outfit, due to the unexpected weather, but I was still confident in my attire. Having parked right near the window, I was fortunate enough to be able to see who came in and out of the shop. Noticing that Blaine was nowhere to be seen, I decided to just sit and wait in my car for a while. After all, I'm sure it's a lot warmer in here anyway.

This coffee shop seemed to be used by an array of different people. In the corner was a man, rapidly typing on his laptop. I'm guessing he was a business man due to his getup. Next to him were a women and her child, whispering little nothings to each other. Things like that always put a smile on my face; I love to see families bonding. I guess it's because I never got to finish off my bond with my mum, so I enjoy seeing other people using their time wisely so to speak.

Looking back towards the door I saw Blaine stride in and manoeuvre himself towards the counter. I guess this was my queue. With one last look in the rear-view mirror, making sure everything was in check (of course it was!), I jumped out my car and started towards the door.

After making my way inside, I decided to get a coffee before Blaine spots me. It's not that I'm not completely and uncontrollable ecstatic to be seeing him, it's just I'm so nervous I feel like I just want to shrivel up in a ball and hibernate for the rest of the year.

After a hastily time, I was already at the front of the queue, a girl awaiting my order. Wow if the service is this fast all time, I may have just found a new coffee shack.

"Hey, I'll have a Grande non fat mocha please."

"Ok, that's $2.20 please, and your name sir?"

"Thanks and Kurt" I handed her a $5 note feeling quite generous. "Keep the change."

"Why thank you very much sir, your Mocha will be with you in a sec."

I walked over to the edge of the counter, curious to see if Blaine had spotted me yet. Sure enough I looked around to be greeted by a wide grin, and a full head of slick back curls. Wow. What did I do to deserve even a coffee with this guy?

"Non fat Mocha and a low carb chocolate muffin for a Mr Kurt."

I spun round fast ready to collect my order, and someone else apparently.

"Thanks but the chocolate muffin isn't mine, it must be someone else's" As much as I would love to devower the chocolate muffin right, haven missed my normal breakfast feast, in comprise to meeting Blaine so early, my body didn't need those extra calories the muffin offered. Getting my body looking this fabulous 100% was hard enough, without all of the temptations that lay around every corner.

"No, no mistake sir, we told to give a muffin to a guy who goes by the name of Kurt and I believe that's you, no?"

I blushed, my pale face turning a crimson red. Turning around I saw Blaine looking as guilty as ever, will an unmistakable look of pleasure on his face. Accepting my order and apologising for the mix up I gracefully walked over to were Blaine was sitting, placed my Mocha and coffee on the table and slumped down on to my chair.

"I see you made it and just in time to collect your muffin! " He started to chuckle as he saw the placid expression on my face.

"Quite the charmer aren't we, you do this to all the girls you like? So what's the plan fatten me up then sell me to a meat farm? "I smirked at my comment to show him I was mealy just playing along with his sarcastic trivia. He thinks he's good, he obviously hasn't heard me yet.

"That would have to be a no considering I'm gay. Well I was going to offer to share the muffin because of how good natured I am, but if you're goanna be like that then no muffin for you!" He scooped the muffin up of the table and started to shield it with his arms while pouting at me. I tried not to get too excited at the fact he belatedly came straight out to me about being gay. I'm sure nothing would ever come of us so it would be wrong to get my hopes up.

"o no, I was so looking forward to stuffing my face with that lump of fat and ruining my perfect complexion. Whatever will I do now?" I attempted to pout myself, although I'm sure I wasn't half as cute as he was.

"Well, since you've won me over with your adorable pout, I guess I could split it 70:30." He pulled a handful of cake and rested it in a napkin before passing it to me.

Did he just call me adorable? This guy had no idea what he was doing to me. Anymore talk like that and I'm going to be on this coffee shop floor, out cold. Since I only received a snippet of the cake, I decided it wouldn't do any harm to snack out, just this once.

"Well I hope you're happy, you've just made me fail my diet. When I get fat your goanna have to face the rath." I put on my serious face, not letting him get away with this one.

"Well you know what they say; Failure is simply the opportunity to begin again, this time more intelligently and don't worry, I will be there to receive your rath." He smiled and then lowered his head to face his lap, staring at his entwined fingers. Something was wrong but I didn't want to push him into anything and so I quickly changed the subject.

"So I never got to say before the incident yesterday, you're a really good singer I nether thought Katy Perry could sound so good " I smiled and tried to make eye contact, hopefully showing the sincerity in my eyes.

"Ha-ha thanks, I'm glad you liked it, so when do I get to hear you sing it's only fair?" He looked up, making eye contact for a brief second before taking a gulp of hid drink.

"I guess you'll just have to come on spy on us while were rehearsing, It's McKinley High, about an hour away from here. You're probably best coming on a Thursday if you want to see any action."

"It's a date" He raised his cup, and tapped against mine.

For the rest of the hour, the conversation seemed to run smoothly with an equal amount of c normal conversation with a hint of flirtation from both of us. When it was time that we both should be heading off Blaine walked me to my car and wished me well for the rest of the day, not before arranging to the do the same thing tomorrow morning.

As I sat in my car watching Blaine reverse out of his space and exit the lot, I rested my head against the chair and let out a load moan. How was I supposed to hang out with Blaine without falling for him more and more? One thing was for certain, I was in deep trouble.

**Well there it is guy, hope u enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks xxx **

**P.s Next fic should be up soon . thanks again guys please don't hesitate to message me or review and tell me any thing u think needs to improve :D**


	5. Chapter 5 I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Next chapter guys hope you like it please review and tell me what you think and i promise if you don't like it will get better :D As usual i do not own anything :p**

Chapter 5 

After another long, uneventful Thursday, I found myself sat at the back of the choir room, quietly contemplating when I would next see Blaine. Evidently wishing it would be sooner rather than later. Since our previous meet up on Tuesday (or date as I like to say, when I'm not too busy trying to persuade myself it wasn't anything of the sort), he's been constantly penetrating my thoughts day and night. Although I'm practically dying just to set eyes on this dapper specimen of a man one more time, I'm currently in a disagreement with myself as to whether this would do any good for my evermore breaking heart. After falling for so many straight guys I'm not sure my heart can take any more denial.

Before I had any more time to wallow in myself pity, Mr Schue called me up for our weekly assignment. This week's task was to sing a song that reflected an especially hard time in our lives. Obviously, I had many moments to choose from; however this song had always been especially close to my heart.

As I dragged my feet along the floor, trying to mentally prepare myself for my upcoming crusade, I spotted Mr Schue, whispering to Mercedes in the corner of the room. Deciding to try and ignore it I sucked in a deep breath and started to sing:

**Yeah I'll tell you something,****  
****I think you'll understand,****  
****When I say that something,****  
****I wanna hold your hand****  
****I wanna hold your hand****  
****I wanna hold your hand**

My eyes slowly started to water as I conveyed all my pent up emotion through this one song. When I looked up, most of the rooms heads where slanted towards their fingers, which were slowly caressing each other.

**Oh, please, say to me,****  
****You'll let me be your man,****  
****and please, say to me,****  
****You'll let me hold your hand,****  
****Now let me hold your hand,****  
****I wanna hold your hand**

My voice gradually started to get higher, as I grew in confidence with the help of the looks of amazement given by my friends. Although id sung this song before privately, id never had the confidence to share it with anyone else. My thoughts echoed back to when I was just a young boy, hadden suddenly lost the most inspirational women, who had ever graced my life. I was lost. I was scared. The one thing that helped me get through, was the familiar hand the belonged to my loving father.

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside****  
****It's such a feeling****  
****That my love****  
****I can't hide****  
****I can't hide****  
****I can't hide******

**Yeah you, got that something****  
****I think you'll understand****  
****When I say that something****  
****I wanna hold your hand****  
****I wanna hold your hand****  
****I wanna hold your hand****  
****I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and.**

With that note I bowed my head, wiping away the stray tears that glossed my face. When I made back to my seat, after Mr Schue had both congratulated my on my song, and apologised for the loss I had to go through, he called the meeting to an end and everyone started to abruptidly leave. I met up with Mercedes and we set off to the car park.

When we were no further then the corridor adjacent to the room we had just been in, I noticed a familiar stiletto leaning against my locker. I squinted my eyes and quietly squealed to myself in excitement when I saw a Red and Blue striped tie. It was Blaine! Before I had time to compose myself Mercedes poked my in the shoulder blade.

"I'm goona leave you to it, call me later?" She smirked to herself and scurried away before i got chance to answer.

I sucked in a deep breath and started to walk towards him, a smile threatening to break out on my face.

"Blaine, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" I all but screamed as I got close enough.

He smiled while wiping his brow with the pad of his thumb.  
" I said I was coming to hear you sing so I came to check in."

"o." I pondered what to say next, not want the conversation to finish just yet.

" so, erm, what did you think?" It came out quieter than expected as I worried over if he would like my song and contemplating if I should have chosen another.

"Kurt, are you kidding me? It was amazing! I've never heard anyone sing as well as that before. " He chuckled, little dimples appearing at the ends of his mouth. During his compliments his hand had somehow found my shoulder, heat radiating from his palm onto my shoulder blade. As soon as he finished his sentence, he removed his hand. The heat disappeared, leaving my shoulder feeling naked.

"Erm...Thanks. Id like to say that it wasn't that good but I've been singing this song so long I would be worried if it was anything less than subliminal." I raised my eyes making sure he wasn't too surprised by my confidence, happy to find him looking down at me smirking.

"So do you have to get back to school now then I guess." I mumbled, disappointment evident in my voice even though I tried to cover it up. Urgh why do we have to live so far apart?

"Nope, I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day , I'm all yours." He smiled brightly waiting for my approval. Fireworks exploded in my stomach, as heat raised to my face. All day! He wants to spend the day with me! No stop, I thought to myself. This is nothing more than two friends hanging out. Who am I kidding? He doesn't have feelings for me. So he almost kissed me in the car, so what, things happen in the heat of the moment. There's no use manipulating this into something it isn't. In the end its only ever me that gets hurt. But does it matter? After all if he did like me ...

"Really? So where do you plan on taking me ?" Again my face started to heat up as the realisation hit me. Was I flirting with him? No just some friendly banter between friends, I decided.

He smirked. "Argh, well first we have lovely drive upto the lima bean full of singing and chatting. Then, if your lucky, I may buy you a non-fat mocha, if you behave." Obviously it was his turn to return the banter (flirting), as he winked, cutely at me.

"Hmm, that all sounds utterly fantastic but there's just one small problem."

"O yer? And what might that be?" He questioned, attempting to sound serious, but failing.

"Well, how do you suppose we sing in the car together, if were both driving in different cars? I mean I'm all for having fun, but I'm pretty sure the law states you can't use your phone and drive at the same time and I hate to be a buzz kill but ..."

"Well ya see, my cars in a garage and I had to get Wes to drive my down here, so ... " He cut off half way through, tilting his head down, but keeping his eyes trained on mine. My heart skipped a beat. How could I deny this sweet gentile man anything?

" Well... I guess we don't have a problem then. " I smiled, dragging Blaine towards the car park.

Maybe this won't be such an average day after all.

**Thanks for reading guys next chapter we get to see what happens to Blaine and Kurt in the coffee shop and what happens after if ya no what i mean ;) Please review and tell me what you think thanks again :DD XX**


	6. Memories

**Hey guys here's my next chapter up and ready :D Please review and tell me what you think and happy reading**

**Disclaimer- As per I don't own glee -yet **

Chapter 6

"DONT STOP, BELIVING HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!"

Blaine was clutching onto his side, erupting with laughter. After having a minute to attempt to compose himself he tried to talk;  
"I cannot believe Mr Schue made you do a journey song! I mean, I'm all for one hit wonders but.." His sentence was then muffled by chuckles before he managed to finish.

Trying to keep my eyes on the road, I gave him a glance over before turning back to the front.

"Well, that's Mr Schue for you, ever the optimist. Anyway we've all sung songs that we regret right?"

Blaine ears turned strawberry red as he looked down at his fingers.  
"Yer ill second that."

"Hey , no no no, you're not getting away that easily. Come on give up, what did you do?" I kept an intense glare on him until he started.

"Well as long as you don't judge. I erm... When I was seven, I sang time of your life in a theme park. And before you say anything, I was made to do it."

I slammed on the breaks, only just realising I was about to run a red light.  
"O my god Blaine! That is priceless!" I shook my head but tilted it in a friendly jester to make sure he knew I was just messing around. Thankfully his dimples were and full show, as his cheesy grin illuminated the car.

Before I realised it, we were parked outside the Lima bean, glimpsing into the window. Although we already knew exactly where we were going to sit (Right in front of the coffee bar where we first shared a drink), we usually relaxed outside for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"so shall we?" Blaine gestured towards our empty place. Did I just say our empty place? What was this guy doing to me? Every time his eyes laid on me, I felt although my my heart rate had just speed up by a hundred miles. Every time he laughs my pulse jumps at least too beats. When he's not with me, I feel as though I'm the only person left on the world, alone, isolated. But when he is with me I fell as though I'm the most important. Like he relishes in the time that we spend together. What is this? Is it.. Could it.. , no it's just, just something I've concocted out of nothing.

"ye.. yes sure lets go." I tried to smile but my thoughts threatened to spill.

Walking in, my plan was to make a beeline straight to the till, hopefully giving me some time to compose myself, but that idea subsequently failed as soon as Blaine pushed me towards the seats, walking himself , up in the direction of the till. Not wanting to make a scene, I choose to sit straight down instead, staring off into the distance, hoping to get straight before he got back.

When I heard feet, trudging towards the table, I looked up.

"Hey, Kurt, has something upset you? It's just, you seemed really off back you want to go back I can call Wes to come and pick me up?" He pushed my Mocha over the table while starting to sip on his.

"No! I'm fine just thinking is all, don't go." I looked down at my hand on the table.

Blaine reached over the table and gently laid his hand on top of mine.  
"Hey, its fine I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." He smiled up at me and slowly slid his thumb from one side to the other, rubbing my finger.

Before I got a chance to react, the bell at the top of the door rang and in walked none other than David Karofsky. My breath caught in my throat, and a low squeal escaped my mouth. I dragged my hand back from under Blaines and jumped up off my seat. Turning round I ran the only place I could, straight into the bathroom. As soon as I shoved the door open I scurried into a cubicle and bolted the door. My legs then gave way as my hands clutched the ends off my hair and I fell down to the floor. A sob escaped my lips before a waterfall erupted and my face was plastered with tears.

I heard the door open and someone creep in, but chose to ignore it with the thoughts that it would be just another bigamist ready to insult me. Why did this happen now ? I sobbed into hands unable to control it any longer.

"Kurt, is that you in there? Look Kurt I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would upset you, I just, I thought.."

"No Blaine, It wasn't, your not the" I stopped ubruptidy unable to continue.

"Kurt, open the door, I want to Help." Tentatively, I pulled one hand up and slid the bolt across, moving slightly so not to be trampled on. He walked in and gazed at me, sincerely. Sitting down he rested his arm over my shoulder and pulled my into his side. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, unable to resist the warm care he offered.

"Sssshhh" he hushed rubbing my arm.

"Ca-can we go b-back? It- its not you, I-I just cant be he right n-now." Tilting my head upwards, I gave him a pleasing look, begging with my eyes.

"Kurt! Of course we can go back come on." He pulled my arm and dragged me upwards, laying his arm under my pit. Leading me out the bathroom, my fear came back full force reminding me why I was so sceptical in the first place. My head flipped round, every which way determined to find my match. There! In the corner of the room, laughing it up with his 'friends'.

I started to gradually get faster, the closer we got together, attempting to get to the door before he noticed me. By the time we made it to the door, I was in front of Blaine, palms pushing his back forward.

When we made it to my car, I pulled my keys out the depths of my pocket before they slipped out of my hands and clambered down to the ground. Before I had a chance to bend down, Blaine was on the floor clutching them.

"Kurt, I can't let you drive like this, let me drive." Before I had time to assess what he said, Holding my shoulder, he lead me round to the passenger side, opened the door and gestured to the seat. When I slid in he closed the door and rushed round to the driver's side, letting himself in.

The drive home was quite and morose. I spent most of it, head led on the window with my knees up to my chest. If Blaine noticed the elephant in the room, thankfully he didn't mention anything. He left me to ponder my thoughts in a content silence.

Once we finally made it back to my house, again Blaine helped me to descend the car before he lead me up to my door. I fished the key out my pocket before stubbing it into the door, only getting it into the hole after a few tries.

With the door wide open I stood to the side allowing Blaine to cross my body.  
"Come on Kurt, take your shoes off, come sit with me." He shimmied over to the chair and collapsed patting his knee. I trenched over and sat to the side trying to section myself off from him. Its not that I didn't want to just snuggle up to him forgetting my worries all for the warmth in my heart, I just didn't want to set anything else off.

Unhappy with the space, Blaine pulled my body down and rested my head on his legs. He started to slowly caress my hair, delicately nudging my ear along the way. My eyelids started to droop against my will to stop them.

"Don't worry Kurt, just let go, ill still be here when you wake up." The warm breath coating my ear set me off, and my eyes drooped shut, while my hair moved, with the grace of a soft hand pressing over it.

By the time I made home it was around 8pm so I assumed Kurt would be up in his room doing some moisturising, or whatever it is he does. When I pushed open the door I gave a quick glance around the room to find a black wod of hair sticking just above the top of the sofa. Kurt dident tell me he was having anyone around.

I walked closer trying to get a better look, however I definitely wasn't expecting to find what I did. Kurt had his head lying on top of this boys legs, the boys hand drenched along his hair. Both were in a deep sleep and I was undecided on how to react. That was until I looked down at Kurt, to find a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Kurt's been through so much this month, I don't think I'd ever seen him smile once through it all.

Instead of waking them I walked over to the airing curbed and pulled out a small, fluffy blanket, before walking back and resting it over the two motionless bodies. I figured if this guy can get my kid to smile, he couldn't be half bad.

**And thats another chapter down. Thanks For reading guys please review or message me and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me some ideas on what you think should happen next. Next chapter should be up by Sunday if all goes well :D thanks again xxx**


	7. For The First Time

**Chapter 7 guys please review to tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy ::DDD  
Disclaimer- don't own glee or Klaine**

**P.s- I want to give a special mention to The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW AND GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid Thanks for their reviews thanks guys **

Chapter 7

I awoke to a bitter cold feeling in my body, but a warmth heat in my head. Opening one eye, I pondered around to be met by pitch black apart from a flashing screen stating it was 4am. I must have fallen asleep in the living room as I was currently lying on the sofa, on top of a very lumpy pillow. When I tried to budge my body upwards I was chocked back down by an arm that was draped across my chest. I nudged my head to the side hoping to find who the lifeless body, pushed up against me was. The sight that bestowed me made my heart weep. There next to me was Blaine, head tilted back on the sofa, mouth slightly ajar. One of hands was knotted into my hair, while the other was clutching around my waist. At the corner of his mouth a small smile.

My stomach twisted into a thousand pieces, as a warm sensation filled my body. If this wasn't the best way to wake up, I really don't know what is. Before I could stop myself, my hand was near his face, and my finger was gently caressing his cheek. His face was Luke warm, with slight stubble giving an edge to his face. The ends of his hair had become unjust from all the gel, and was now pointed in every which way.

His eyelids started to flicker, so I snapped my hands away, unsure of what his reaction would be.

When his eyes fully opened, he gazed at me intensely, before whipping his head around in haste, obviously unsure to where he was. When he looked back to me, he smiled and let out a strict breath.

"Hey." His voice had a croaky edge that made my pulse speed.

"Hey." I mumbled.

With nothing more to be said, we sat for a few seconds in silence, eyes lingering on each other, before I tried to pull myself up, forgetting the arm on top of me. Blaine looked down at his arm and quickly pulled it away, muttering an apology.

"What time is it?" He questioned.

"About 10 past 4, we must have fallen asleep last night, sorry." I looked down to the floor, tears threatening to spill again, with the memories of last night.

He gripped my hand into his. An electric spark flew up my arm right into my heart.  
"Hey, don't be silly, its fine these things happen Kurt. And beside I've had the best night's sleep I've had in days!" He smirked rubbing my finger.

I let a small laugh escape my lips, happy for the distraction. It isn't often I find myself laughing, however every time I do, I'm always with Blaine.

"I'm just sorry for everything last night, it was supposed to be a fun night and went and ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it Kurt! But, if you do know you can talk to me right? I'm always here to listen." He voice was full of sincerity. I looked up at his honey eyes, staring down at me. From what I could see, they were full of love and care, just waiting to be used up.

"I-Well, you no I'm often bullied in school right? We-well last night. Just after we came went in , my- he was there. It just it, it brought everything back and I felt so scared Blaine, I thought he was going to do something and -and I just didn't want you to have to see that." During my outburst I must have started to weep again, as Blaine pulled me into him and started to rub my arm. Blaine's arms were well-built, I realised. Not that I expected him to be tiny, its just, he's so small. I could feel the flex of his bicep, the muscles tight and strong against my back.

"Kurt, I understand. But you have to know, I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. If he had even- even tried to lay one finger on you I'd ..." His voice was starting to get louder and it was evident he was starting to get angry.

I looked up at him, trying to show the appreciation in my eyes. His face was tilted my way and he was looking down at me.

As our eyes met we were both left to get lost in each other's eyes. Blaine's big eyes flicking back and forth between my lips and eyes. Before I knew it I was slowly, inching forward, looking down to his cherry red lips then back into his honey comb eyes.

And then we became one. Blaine's lips were pressing down onto mine and I was slowly losing all control and ability to think sensibly, because Blaine was kissing me! His lips softly stroked mine as we moved together. He tasted of coffee and a slight proportion of spearmint. He licked the my bottom lip, begging for entrance and without a thought I let him in. One of Blaine's hands sprung to my cheek and the other helping me scoot back on the couch. I moved with him and ended up lying on top of Blaine. We continued to kiss each other fervently like it was our life source. Our legs entwined with each other and Blaine pulled me closer and closer.

Blaine felt so good beneath me and to make things better his roaming hand was stroking up and down my back, which then pulled me harder to him. The way Blaine's lips moved against mine was making it harder to want to stop. But I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep kissing Blaine. He wanted the feeling of my lips on Blaine's and wanted Blaine's hands all over me.

Abruptidy Blaine started to slide himself back, pulling away from me. I moaned at the loss of contact, but pulled back anyhow, going with Blaine's lead.

His mouth was now chapped and raw from the activity and his eyes where full of lust. Although he was panting he took time to try and regain he posture before talking.

"Maybe-Ehem- Maybe we should cool down a bit." He was still panting but looked up at me licking his lips.

Disappointment filled my face, as I worried he had regretted kissing me, that he dident want any of that and I had simply pushed him into it. Before I could think anymore, he took hold of my chin and tilted it to face him.

"Kurt, its not that I want to stop. Trust me I would do this with you all morning if I could! I just don't was us getting to carried away when were both this emotional." He looked into each of my eyes separately, searching for understanding.

"I understand, do you, er, do you want a coffee or anything?"

"Sure I'll come with you." He got up of the sofa, and offered me his hand. Lathing onto it, he pulled me up and we both crept into the kitchen, not wanting to wake my dad up.

While I started up the coffee machine, Blaine pulled out a kitchen stool and draped his blazer along the back of it, before sitting down. Since it was early morning, I decided to make a hot chocolate instead. Although it wouldn't do anything for my weight and could damage my completion, if I had any chance of getting back to sleep again it would just have to do.

"It's kinda cold in here, you wanna go back into the living room to drink em?" Drinking back on the sofa also meant I would have an excuse to snuggle up closer to Blaine.

"We can go back in there if you want, im sure I noticed there was a blanket on the sofa laid over us."

After I nodded in agreement, Blaine started t walk into the living giving me the opportunity to ogle over his back bones. Since he had taken his Dalton blazer off, the only thing covering his back was a thin pale shirt, which left little to the imagination. If I squinted it was easy to make out his broad shoulder blades poking out, teasing me. God, I thought, This guy has the body of an angel.

When we got back into the living Blaine had already resumed his place, and had lifted the blanket up ready for me to get in. When I sat down I made sure to leave a few centimetres in between us, unsure of how he felt about before.

"Hey, no needs to get all shy now, get on up here." He patted the space next to him and so I moved down the sofa, snuggling into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

As easily as it would have been for me, to just let go here in Blaine embrace there was just one thing that would get off my mind.

" Blaine, did- when- was." I stopped, fumbling over my words.

" Hey don't worry Kurt, you can ask me anything, go on." He brought his hand back up to me head and started to twirl pieces of my hand around his finger. Usually with the time I spend on my hair every morning this would have outraged me, but the tight knot sensation, coiling in my stomach I didn't feel an ounce of anger towards him.

"When- when we kissed, did you do it because you wanted to, or did you do it because you felt sorry for me?" My heart clutched, fearing the answer I would get.

He looked down at me, pain evident in his eyes.  
"Kurt, of course I wanted to. I've were being completely honest i've been wanting to kiss you since we first met."

The emotion my heart portrayed at that very moment was more than anything I had felt before. Before I could do anything else I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. He slowly tilted his head, allowing me more access. This kiss was much more sweat and passionate then before. Although we both craved each other desperately this was a moment to prove our passion to each other. He licked the base of my bottom lip begging for entrance and again I opening straight away. He slid his tongue over mine as if stroking it. A low moan escaped my lips as his tongue travelled the area of my mouth. We both moved back at the same time and let our foreheads rest together.

"Me to." I stated, in response to his earlier confession.

I lifted my head and resumed my earlier place on his shoulder, while I twisted out fingers together.

That night my dreams were filled with happiness and contempment, and my face filled with loving smile.

**How was that then guys? There first kiss :DD Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter may be up by Sunday but at the latest Monday. Thanks again guys – lots of love :D xx And remember Review :DDD**


	8. The Coffee Shop Blues

**Two chapters in one night you lucky people :P Hope you like this chapter guys please feel free to review or message me and tell me what you think- slightly longer this time so :P**

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Glee or any of the characters used :/ **

Chapter 8

When I awoke the next morning, I was wrapped in a luscious, warm blanket on my living room sofa. When I moved my hand to the side, I noticed a mug half full of hot chocolate, accompanied by what looked like a hand written note addressed 'Kurt x'. Noticing the small, elegant handwriting, the memories of the early morning came flooding back to me; The sweaty palms, the racing heart and least we forget, the mind boggling heated kiss, followed by the passionate, gut retching smooch. Just thinking about it made me squeal in excitement.

Going back to the note, I scooped it up in anticipation to read what it said. It read;

_Kurt, Good morning sunshine!, sorry about leaving you with an empty sofa, but I had to get home early so I could get back to school. I used your keys to get out the house then passed the back through your mail box. Thanks you so much for making my morning brighter these early hours. I really hope we can get together soon to talk in person and maybe even a little more then talking? ;) Text me as soon as you can to let me know when your awake. Love Blaine xx - P.S There's some fresh fruit in the fridge for you in the fridge homemade! I know how much you like your healthy breakfast and thought I could chip in as a thank you :D x_

Right now I felt as if I was in a dear john movie having received my first note of Blaine! Only difference is I hope that Blaine will be sticking around.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye, my emotions whizzing all over the place. God I'm such an emotional wreck, I thought to myself.

As I tried to compose myself I noticed the alarm in the far corner of the room. 6:30. I may have just enough time for my vigorous skin care routine, a shower and some fresh fruit breakfast. God I feel so alive! I don't think anything can dampen my mood today.

Before running into the shower, I decided to text Blaine back, before it escaped my mind.

**Hey Blaine, I just got your note :D Thanks so much for the fruit you have really made my day! Hope we can meet up later maybe at the Lima Bean around 5? We can 'talk' then ;) – Kurt xx**

I threw my phone onto the desk before running off to start my shower, hoping to have a reply back from Blaine by the time I made it back down again.

True to his word and to my apprehension, when I finally made it back downstairs, my phone screen was alight with the promise of a new text.

**Hey Kurt, Glad you got up in time.5:00's good for me. :O "Talk" and what on earth do you mean by that Mr Hummel? Gosh looks who's coming out of there shell, is someone in a happy mood this morning ? :p – Blaine xx**

I smirked. It was nice to have someone to talk to like this. Someone who I can be myself with. I feel like a child in the candy store, spoilt rotten. Ive never had someone who's only intention isn't just to beat the crap out of me. I mean subliminally I have the rest of the guys in glee club, but none of them can honestly say that they have been there for me! When I was getting beaten to a pulp by a couple of jocks, where were they then? Off trying to climb the social hierarchy and become number one, that's where! They don't care about me. Sure, maybe I'm being a bit rational, but the concept of actually having someone who cares for me, was Turing my brain into mush.

**It can mean whatever you want it to mean ;) I'm in an extremely happy mood and its all thanks to you Mr Anderson. But really, thanks for being there – Kurt xx**

I bit my lip, worrying if I've been to forward. Bringing my finger up to my lip, I traced the perimeter on my mouth. After last night, I don't think I can be to forward.

A bright light sabotaged my thoughts, as my phone screamed one new text.

**I'll always be here Kurt, for as long as you want me to be :D Well, got to go to class, ill** **talk to you later – Blaine xx**

After noticing the time on my phone, I dashed through to the kitchen, got my homemade packet of fruit and made my way outside to my car, keys in toe.

After and excruciating long day, I was finally situated outside the Lima Bean, ready for my date with Blaine. Although the start of the day didn't turn out ad of originally planned – Karofosky decided it would be fun to slushy me right before the first bell rang, resulting in me missing my first lesson and consequently missing my lunch because of said incident- I had been awaiting this date all date all day, as I knew it could only get better, Or at least that's what I hopped.

A loud smashed pulled me from my thoughts, making me jump a mile intro the air and slamming my head on the roof. When I turned my head around, Blaine was beside me clutching his side and erupting in fits of laughter. I decided to play it his way, as I put on my best bitch glare and crossed my arms across my chest. When he looked up , a smirk illuminating his face , he gestured for me to put my window down. I opened it just enough for his face to look in before resuming my present stance.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" He bit on to his bottom lip, attempting not to let out any more laughter.

"Yes, you did! And if I get any sort of concussion from my head injury, I will be sending you my medical bill!

I turned my head away, trying to make him feel guilty.

I felt a hot pair of lips trail up my neck, slowly leaving a hot breath at every stop. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make it up to you?" He whispered into my skin. Not being able to take anymore, I turned my head, capturing his lips in mine. I pushed myself forward in my seat, craving to feel more contact.

Hatching a cunning plan, I nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, hastily pulling back while he let out a low moan.

" Urgh Kurt! You can't stop now!" he squealed, pushing his lips back to mine. I pulled back slightly leaving our lips brushing together.

"That's what you get for being a bad boy." I whispered before fully pulling back and pushing my door open, exiting my car.

Instead of turning back, I paced straight into the Lima Bean, stopping in front of the currently empty till.

"Hi, can I have a non-fat Mocha and a regular Mocha please." I asked politely.

When the drinks were finally ready, I walked over to the table where Blaine was situated, eyes glaring at me.

"I can't believe you just did that Kurt! I'm so gonna get you back just you wait!" he stated while I sat down and pushed his Mocha over to him.

"I'm sure you will Blaine, look I'm quivering just thinking about it." I shook my hand up and down mockingly, while sipping my Mocha with the other.

"O you will be, mark my words Hummel."

"Hmm, I'm sure. So how was your day? Hopefully not as wet and cold as mine?" I sighed.

" It was fine, but most importantly what happened to you?" He looked up at me, worry glazing his eyes.

"O just my routine slushy, nothing to worry about. On the bright side, I think I'm begging to like the flavour blueberry." I gave a fake smile hoping to get some light out of the situation, but it didn't work.

"Kurt, I'm really worried about you. What these guys are doing to you, its not right. You have to promise me Kurt, that if it ever gets any worse than this, you'll tell someone, you'll tell me."

"Blaine the only thing that you should be worried about is how many times I'm gonna cock block ya. But yes, if it gets any worse I'll promise to tell you." I took another sip of my Mocha, almost choking as Blaine let out a load laugh. Obviously my diversion had worked. I was getting better at these.

Two more drinks and half a cookie later, Blaine was walking me to my car.

"So you'll text me when you get home ok?" Blaine questioned as we got to my car. He opened the door like the gentle man he is, allowing me to get in before he slammed it shut.

"Yes I'll text you mother, now are you gonna give me a kiss before I go, or do you want me to leave you hanging again?"

I barely had time to wink at him, before he slapped our lips together, amedietly starting to nibble at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth winder, gaining him entrance as our tongues battled for control. With his hands gently caressing the back of my ear, his other hand tugging at the back of my head and his tongue running circles around my mouth, I couldn't help but let out a small moan. Big mistake. As soon as I did he dropped his hands, parted our mouths and turned to walk away, raising a hand behind him to me as he did to say his goodbyes. Wow ok, he got me back good. Dick.

**WOOW another chapter done :D what did you think guys please review and tell me any thought and feelings :p Btw I know I put two chapters up in one day but I may not have time to do that so often. Next chapter should be up for tomorrow night :p Thanks again guys xxx**


	9. Chocolate Strawberry's

**Heres chapter nine guys! I tried to get it up asap as I have a lot of school work to do today. This chapter has quite a bit of fluff just to warn you so :D please review and tell me what you think and thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, it really gives me the will to carry on writing. :D Happy reading **

**Disclaimer- I Don't own glee- for now . **

Chapter 9

By the time I got home, it was around 7, so I expected my dad to already be home. In the doorway where his black, rusty, boots covered in dark oil stains, but after gazing around, I was surprised to find he wasn't slumped in his usual armchair. I dropped my keys on the table, eager to get up stairs and text Blaine.

"Kurt, can you come in here for a moment please." Called my dad from what sounded like the kitchen. O no, I could only presume I was in trouble since he used 'Kurt' instead of his usual 'kid' , so I rushed into the kitchen, no wanting to aggravate him anymore.

He was wearing his usual flannel red shirt, with his shabby old jeans. His cap was neatly placed in front of him on the table, adjacent to where he sat. I pulled out a chair and sat in front of him, moving my head around trying not to make eye contact.

"Is there something you want to tell me kid?" He pushed.

I racked through my brain; It was no one's birthday, no special event. Unsure and worried as to what he meant, I attempted to 'compliment' him in hope that he would let back upstairs to peruse my night.

"Um, you look really healthy today dad?" I produced a half smile to accompany it.

It didn't work. He just raised one eye up at me, as if daring me to say one more stupid thing. Evidently, I decided not to push it him any further so I stayed silent.

"I get in last night to fin you curled up on the sofa, with a boy who I've never met. Start explaining."

o. Right. Of course my dad walked in on us last night, how else did that blanket get over us? What am I supposed to say? So me and Blaine have kissed a couple of times that doesn't make us boyfriends does it? I decided to tred lightly. Only giving my dad small bits of information and hope he doesn't peruse.

"Well Blaine and I went to get a coffee, and he didn't have a car so I thought we'd come back here to freshen up before the drive home. Then, we just fell asleep is all." That wasn't so far from the truth was it? We did fall asleep unintentionally. Not that I regret doing so for even one minute.

"Right I see. So do all friends hold you like that when you sleep?"

O shit. What the hell do I say to that? I started to rub my hands together under the table subconsciously.

"Dad, we were lying on a single sofa! He probably just didn't want me to fall off so he held onto me, it's no big deal." That, was the lamest excuse I have ever used.

"Is he gay?" He asked calmly, although his hands were starting to clutch up. A tell tale sign for when my dad is starting to get angry.

"Yes"

"Is anything going on between you to?" He lowered his head slightly; his own the only thing now in clear view.

"No dad it's not like that! I can have a friend who happens to be gay you no" My voice started to grow louder, as anger bubbled in my stomach. What did it matter if he was gay?

"Look kid, I'm not trying to say you can't have a gay friend. In fact, I think it will be good for you to have someone to talk to. It's just, I walk in at night to find my kid sleeping next to another boy and I worry. It feel like only yesterday when you where four years old, dragging your mums heals on your feet, her bag slung over your shoulder. Your growing up so fast, I don't want you going with just any guy who's gay. Heck, I don't want you with anybody, cuz as far as im concerned, no ones good enough for my son. But you only deserve the best son, and that's what I want for you."

By this time, tears where streaming down my face and my dad's eyes where glossed with fresh tears, threatening to spill.

"Now go upstairs and do you face thingy cream."

I got up on my stool and walked over to my dad, kissing him on the head.

"Thanks dad" I mumbled, before jogging downstairs to my bedroom.

After another two hours I was finally in my cosy, blue bed pants, snuggled up in my quilts. I picked up my phone ready to text Blaine, when a new text came in.

**Kurt, did you make it home ok, I'm starting to get really worried. Text me back asap. - Blaine xx**

_**Sorry Blaine, had to do my skin care and my dad wanted to talk to me about this morning. R was someone getting worried how sweat :D- Kurt xx**_

**Geez Kurt, you scared me to death, I thought something had happened! I didn't get you into too much trouble did I? Yes I was worried, and it's not funny, I could have had a heart attack! – Blaine xx**

_**Well you can chill like a penguin now. I am perfectly fine and my skin is looking perfect ;) Nope no trouble he just wanted to talk, and besides you would have been worth the trouble Mr :D – Kurt xx**_

**That, was a really, really lame joke Kurt : ) What did you tell him ? And thanks your very sweet :P – Blaine xx**

_**I know, I couldn't think of anything better :/ Well, I didn't really know what to say so and just said we are just friends and we accidently fell asleep. Is that ok? And I know im as sweet at they get ;p – Kurt xx**_

**That's absolutely fine, hey since it's the weekend tomorrow, fancy going out for the day? I could pick you up in the morning. – Blaine xx**

_**Good and sure, have anything in mind? What time should I get ready for? – Kurt xx**_

**Now if I told you that it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it! I'll pick you up al 11, Don't be late! :D – Blaine xx**

_**Yes sir, Ill see you at 11, and goodnight Blaine – Kurt xx**_

**Okdokie then, sweet dreams Kurt – Blaine xx**

And with that, I drifted straight off to sleep.

By the time 11 o'clock had come, I was pacing by the front door, palms sweating and hands twitching. I decided to wear my tight jeans, which show of my thighs perfectly, along with a long sleeved blue and white striped T-shirt because of the blaring sun outside. I didn't really no weather to bring anything, so I just had my phone stuffed inside my pocket.

"Son, you keep pacing up and down on the floor, soon there's not going to be any carpet left."

Luckily, at that moment, a slim, black car pulled up outside and I raced to jump in it before Blaine got out and had to meet my dad.

"Jesus Kurt, the aim of the day was to actually do things. There's only one thing I'm goanna be able to do with you dressed like that!" Blaine started, as I ducked into the car.

Pulling my seat belt around me, I shimmied my body to the side so I was facing Blaine.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself, Mr Anderson."

I must say I was Impressed. Blaine was wearing some dark jeans which just hugged his thighs, accompanied by a blue shirt tucked under a black pullover which was tight on his skin, working well to outline his biceps. Also, in the middle of his buttoned down collar, was a think black tie, that had a red line down one of the edges. His hair was Mildly gelled down, leaving some bits of hair to roam free.

"Why thank you." He said, pulling me in for a chaste kiss, before revving up the cars engine.

"So, are you goanna tell me where were heading then?" I questioned eager to find out our destination.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see wont you." He turned his head to look at me smirking, before turning back to the road.

The ride took about an hour, and when we pulled off into a vast field, I was slightly confused. That was until I noticed a massive tree and sitting underneath it was a cliché red and white checked floor cloth, and a big wooden picnic basket on top of it.

I gasped.  
"Blaine, how did you... when?" I couldn't form a coherent sentence due to my surprise.

"On the drive down to yours I brought this stuff up here. I knew no one would take them because no one else knows about this place. Well, until now. I wanted to share it with you."

By this time Blaine had opened my car door and offered me a hand to get out. Instead of taking it, I raced out of the car, and jumped onto Blaine, rapping my legs around his waist, and nuzzling my head in his shoulder.

"Blaine, thank you so much, this is... no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

I looked up at him as he reached his hand out, the pad of his thumb wiping away a stray tear, I didn't realise was there. His hand then moved to the back of my head, as he pushed it towards his.

"Your worth it." He whispered onto my lips, before connecting them fully. I cupped Blaine cheek in my hand and pushed a little, deepening the kiss. I could feel Blaine responding under my mouth. It was funny how our lips slid together, as if we had been doing this forever, how Blaine willingly received, when I pushed further into him.

Eventually, breathing became essential again, and so I dropped my legs and pulled away keeping my eyes closed a while longer, as I rested my head on his.

Blaine's grip on my T-shirt had loosened, and we both opened our eyes. Hazel staring into Blue, as he gazed, longingly at me.

"Well, If I get this every time I take you on a date, you better keep you schedule clear." He joked, bringing me in for one last kiss before pulling away and entwining our hands together.

When we had both made ourselves comfortable on the floor mat – Both leaning back against the tree, side by side, our hands entwined between us- Blaine pulled out a box from the basket, laying it on his knee. When he opened it up, little strawberries covered at the tips with white and milk chocolate, sat spread out.

"open up!" He ordered, pulling one out and gently placing it into my mouth, his fingers, staying longer then necessary. I licked my lips, moaning in ore.

"Ommygod Blaine, They are amazing!" I squealed like a child on Christmas morning.

Having realised Blaine hadn't had one yet, I picked one up and pushed it towards his mouth.  
"Here try." I pushed it into his mouth, laying it on his tongue, before pulling back.

"O, the chocolate ones are to die for!" He bribed, moaning.

"Nah, I think the white ones are nicer."

"Wanna bet?" He questioned. Out of nowhere he then grabbed my mouth, smashing it onto his. When he licked my bottom lip, I opened it wide, gaining him entrance. The chocolate taste lingered in his mouth, as he rubbed his tongue against mine, passing me the remains of the food.

I moaned in agony as my tight jeans pushed down anything that was happening down below.

Gaining a surge of confidence, I rolled my body onto his and started to kiss him more franticly. I grabbed the side of his face, pushing it into mine, trying to get closer to Blaine. In the heat of the moment, I rolled my hips against his, desperate to get some friction.

"Urgh Kurt." He mumbled against my lips, as he thrust upwards into me. Gaining a rhythm, we swayed back and forth desperate to be as close as possible. I started kissing down his neck, stopping ever few seconds to give extra attention to a spot, by nibbling it and then gently blowing on it.

With the heat of the blossoming sun, we were both becoming drenched in sweat. Deciding taht it was till early morning and I wanted to stay here for much longer, I regrettably slowed my pace and began to roll of Blaine. Not disconnecting our lips for a second.

"Urgh Kurt, where , going." He panted incoherently against my lips, trying to pull me back down.

"Blaine if we want to stay here longer were goanna have to stop otherwise we'll have to go back and get changed, which will shorten are day. " I stated resting our sweaty heads against each other.

"You know," He exclaimed still panting " I hate it when your right."

I chuckled leaning back into my original place against the tree.

I picked up another strawberry, offering it to Blaine. Placing it in his mouth I pulled back to continue with the other half.

"Kurt, I've been waiting to ask you a question since we got here. Will... Will you be my boyfriend?"

I chocked on the strawberry, sitting forward to try and gain some air. Blaine started roughly, slapping my back before a head came colliding out my mouth.

"Blaine, Of course I will!" I chocked, my throat still feeling fragile. I jumped on top of him and we both crashed day down on the floor, my head laying on chest, listening to the fast pace of his heart, and his arms wrapped around me.

At that moment, I felt happier Then I'd ever felt in a very long time. The sun was out, the birds were happily swaying along, and I was here with the boy of my dreams.

**So how was that for ya guys? My longest chapter yet ;D Please review and tell me what you thought i really enjoy listening to you guys. Next chapter should be up tomoz or at the latest Tuesday . Thanks again for reading :D**


	10. Cuddles And All

**So because of your lovely comments I decided to write anouther chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews they really do mean a lot. Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 10

I felt different going back to school on Monday. And I was different. I, Kurt Hummel have a boyfriend! I have someone who I could tell all my deepest feelings, without feeling like they were going to get passed around the school. Not only this, but the guy was Blaine Anderson! They guy most girls fancy and most guys envy, well that's until they find out he's gay. After a long discussion, both me and Blaine agreed that we'd wait to tell my dad about us. It's not that I didn't want to scream it from the rooftops, for all to know. It's just, since I told him we were just friends the other night, I figured it would look kind of suspicious if I came in the next day, to mention that Blaine's now my boyfriend.

Walking Through the halls of McKinley, I felt so alive. Courage was radiating off me, step by step, head held high. When I made it to my locker I opened it up, taking extra time to gaze at the picture I recently had put in of Blaine, looking Dapper his Dalton uniform. His Pear white teeth, shining with the flash.

As I dragged my maths book out my locker, my phone chimed with one new message. Just as I pulled my phone out my pocket, Mercedes turned round the corner walking towards me.

**Hey, Just saw a penguin poster and it reminded me off you and your awful joke :D Hope you have a good day we still on for yours later? - Blaine xx**

I laughed and rested my head against my locker.

"Well someone seems extra happy today. Anything you want to tell me Kurt?" She looked up at me. I'm sure she already knew what I wanted to say, but decided to give me the chance to tell her myself, before she tickles's it out of me.

"Well, I may have had a few successful dates over the weekend." I smiled, my insides starting to buzz.

"What do you mean by successful dates boo, come on I want all the gossip." She pushed, closing my locker for me and pulling me towards our first lesson. Just as we made it to the door, I realised I'd left my book in my locker.

"I'll tell you it all when I get back cedes, I need to go and get my book." I started off down the hall, pulling my phone out my pocket ready to text Blaine back.

**Well, I'm glad my jokes make an impression on you, yes were...**

Before I got to finish, my phone was ripped out my hand and I was pushed towards a locker. My back slammed the locker hard, and I let my legs drop to the floor.

"Who's this your texting Hummel, Your new boyfriend?" If was Karofosky. He was standing over me, my phone between his thumb and first finger.

"No, I don't..."

"Dont lie to me Hummel! I know you have a boyfriend, hell the whole school does. I'm sick of you prancing around, shoving your gay in our faces. Continue to do it and I will kill you Hummel!"

He dropped my phone onto my head, slithering off down the hall way. I pressed the palm of my hands, roughly against my eye lids, willing myself not to cry. But it was too late. Stray tears where rolling down my face, my eyes burning. I tried to take a few deeps breaths', attempting to calm myself, but my body was erupting in nerves as I began to tremble.

Doing the only thing my mind was able to think of, I picked up my phone and pressed the call button, begging for someone to answer.

"Hey Kurt what's up, shouldn't you be in class by now?" The voice questioned. Unable to say much, I tried taking a few more breaths but I couldn't gain control of my breathing, so I was left gasping for air.

"Kurt?! Kurt, what's wrong are you ok?" It was obvious the voice on the other line was starting to panic, but I just couldn't gain any breath. I started to panic, what if nobody finds me and I die right here all alone.

"Kurt listen to me ok, calm down. Take a deep breath in and then out slowly." The voice ordered co-operating with me. I was trying to take a breath, but the sobs leaving me where preventing me from doing so.

"Kurt, you need to calm down! I'm here now it's all going to be fine. Just take a deep breath, come on, do it for me. In then out, in and out, that's it your doing it now keep on going."

"I-I-I" I tried to talk now that my breathing was coming noticeably better, but I still couldn't.

"Kurt, just focus on your breathing, you can talk to me later, come in keep going."

After a few minutes, I was able to breath securely and attempted speaking again.

"Blaine, Im-Im sorry for calling you, I shouldn't..."

"Kurt don't you dare! Now, I need you to do something for me. Are you near the exit?" He sounded so sweet and caring. Like he actually cared that someone had tried to hurt me. This was such a foreign concept to me, that I was unsure how to react.

"Um yer, why?" I questioned, unsure as to where he was going with this.

"Right, I want you go outside ok? I need to put the phone down for a minute but you go right outside ok Kurt?"

"Erm, ok." Before I had time to say goodbye Blaine had ended the call, and I was left alone. When I tried to pull myself up a sharp pain erupted down my back, from where I plummeted into the locker. Deciding to ignore the pain and laid my palms on the floor and pushed upwards, determined to get outside.

By the time I got outside, my back was in sheer pain, and I was unable to stand the agony any longer, so I slumped back down against the cold brick wall. I could hear footsteps coming towards me, but the prospect of a detention didn't really bother me right now. I felt an arm sneak under my legs another wrapped around my back pulling me into the air. It took all my will, but I managed to raise my head slightly, enough to see Blaine's eyes staring straight forward. I don't know if it was the relief that I was finally in the arms, of someone who wasn't going to hurt me, or the pain that was currently erupting through my body, but at that moment, my eyes closed and my mind went blank.

I could feel a strong hand, slowly running through my hair, in some places smoothing it down, in others sticking it up. Every so often it would stop and move down to the start of my side burns, twirling them in a finger. I nudged my hand to the side, hoping to get a feel for my surroundings. I could feel my silk, sheets crease under my finger.

Slowly opening one eye and then the next I gently turned my head to the side, to be met Blaine face directly besides me. His eyes were closed and I don't think he'd realised that I was awake yet. His face was stained, were many tears had been shed. I lifted my finger, using the pad of my thumb to brush down his face. He immediately opened his eyes and let out a small gasp.

"Hey, how are you feeling ." He questioned, moving his hand from my head, to brush my cheek.

"Um, better. Thanks." I moved my head forward, leaning it against his, needing to be close to him.

"I can't tell you happy I am your ok you know. I was so worried I thought you-" He let out a small sob, one tear falling from his face onto the pillow below.

"Hey shh, I'm fine now. And you know why Blaine? Because of you. If you weren't there I don't what would have happened. " I stated trying to calm him down. But it was true, anything could have happened without Blaine. I would have continued my panic attack if not for him.

" Blaine, how did you know I was having a panic attack?" While my attack was happening my mind was completely blank. But Blaine knew straight away what was happening and what to do about it. This lead me to the conclusion that only someone who has been through that before, or lived with someone who had to go through it, would harvest that information.

He gazed at me intensely. Eyes boring a hole in mine.

"When. When I was younger, I used to have really bad panic attacks. No one else new about them but they started to gradually get worse and worse. After one partially bad incident where I collapsed on my bedroom floor, I looked up how to prevent them. Kurt when you called me , al- all those memories, they just-"

My heart felt like it was tearing apart as I witnessed the heartbreak I had put Blaine through. By this time booth of us where cry vigorously at each others pain.

"I'm so sorry Blaine I didn't mean to put you through all that" I sobbed grasping into his head and pushing it into my chest.

Placing each of his palms on my chest, he pushed back off me and caught my face in his hands.

"No, Kurt don't, please don't. This is my problem not yours." He pulled my head so it was equal length with his and looked starting into my eyes. At that moment the world stood still. The only thing that existed right now was me and Blaine.

"And I'll tell you something Kurt. If I knew, that all those panic attacks, would eventually lead me to helping you out like today, I would go through every single one of them again."

At that moment my heart stopped beating, and every nerve in my body went numb. That was, by far, the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

I pushed forward, catching Blaine's lips in mine wanting nothing more than to convey my emotions to him. Both our lips moved against each others in a slow rhythm. I clutched onto Blaine's shoulders, tightening my grip on his jumper. Although I wanted nothing more than a slow, passionate kiss, the adrenaline from the day had caught up with me, and I started to push for more. Deepening the kiss, my tongue whizzed around my mouth, trying to memorise all the little lumps and bumps.

I was now hovering over him, my kisses more hungry, not as cautious and controlled as the first had been. Blaine gasped against my lips when my cold fingers slipped beneath his shirt and touched his bare skin.

He pulled his head back, denying me access to his lips.

"Kurt, no, your back, I don't want to hurt your back." He gasped breathless from kissing.

"No, I don't care. I need to feel your skin on mine Blaine. Please." I begged.

Trying to persuade him, I slithered my body down and lifted up his shirt.

"Please." I said into his waist. Nibbling ever so often. I pushed back up and started to bite his neck roughly, earning a low groan.

"Hey bud what- WOW"

I jumped of Blaine, falling onto the floor. I looked up to my door hoping to be wrong, but there stood my dad, mouth agape.

**So thats the end of my chapter what do you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger but you will get to find whats going tomorrow ;) please review and tell me what you think love u all xx **

**Next chapter up tomorrow :D**


	11. Awquad situations

**Just a short chapter today guys to get you through to Wednesday. Dont think i'll get one up tomorrow but I'll try. Also thanks so much for your reviews they really help me to keep on going and brighten up my day. Happy reading and please review :DD**

Chapter 11

"Please." I said into his waist. Nibbling ever so often. I pushed back up and started to bite his neck roughly, earning a low groan.

"Hey bud what- WOW"

I jumped of Blaine, falling onto the floor. I looked up to my door hoping to be wrong, but there stood my dad, mouth agape.

I looked up at Blaine, who' s eyes where now wide open, a hot flush covering his face.

"Both of you, downstairs, five minutes!" He shouted while exiting the room.

Hastily, I pushed myself up off the floor, dusting off the invisible dirt that lay on my jeans. I walked over the end of my bed, sat down and let my head drop into my hands. I was in so much trouble. All I could think was that if I didn't push Blaine, we would have just been sat together innocently as ever.

Blaine pulled himself down next to me and started to rub my back.

"Hey, come on. It's ok. We can just tell him the truth it doesn't matter." Although we'd both stopped crying a while ago, Blaine eyes were still red raw and I'm sure mine mirrored that.

"Really you'd do that for me? I asked, amazed by this guys generosity.

"No Kurt, I'd do it for us." He stated, momentarily kissing my cheek before getting up, holding his hand out.

"Come on lets go sort this is out, your dad will get even angrier if we make him wait." He tugged on my arm pulling me up, despite my integrity. I walked out the door first, wanting to get to my dad before Blaine did, hoping to judge his feelings with the help of his facial expressions. To put it blatantly, things didn't look good.

I pulled out the first stool from the breakfast bar, motioning for Blaine to take a seat beside me. Unsure how to act, I looked straight up at my dad, hoping to disguise my fear, with the courage of making eye contact.

"Kurt have you been – what have you done to my son!" My dad banged his fists onto the table, raising his body and edging slightly towards Blaine.

"Dad no, Blaine's the one that helped me! I got pushed at school – but Blaine helped me, he saved me dad." At first I was shouting, but with the grief of the day creeping up at me, I started to quiet down. I felt a hand nudge mine under the table, then a hand grabbed mine, intertwining our fingers and squeezing.

"What do you mean he saved you- saved you from what?" Although his voice had audibly lowered, the strain was still evident. This is exactly why I don't tell my dad things. Just one mention of anything could strain his heart, sending him right back into the hospital bed, and out of my life for good.

I sighed, preparing myself to relive the agony that only happened hours before.  
"Someone- someone pushed me into a locker and strained my back. I got so worried and the first person I thought to call was Blaine. When Blaine answered the phone I started to really panic-and i-it got r-ea-lly hard f-for m-e to b-reath. H-e – he-" I stopped abruptidy, starting to relive the phase all over again, My palms sweating, my breath catching in my throat making in harder to breath.

"Kurt what's happening?" My dad shouted, franticly looking me up and down.

Before I knew what was happening Blaine had grabbed hold of my face and pulled it in his direction.

"Kurt look at me, only at me. I'm here ok, just keep taking deep breaths like you did before. Keep on looking at me."

His eyes were gliding from one of mine to the other. At that moment the only person I could see was him. I started to calm, felling confident that while Blaine was here nothing could happen to me. I looked straight into his eyes, searching. Deep inside all I could see was a little boy. Alone and isolated. Struggling for breath but with no one around to help him. A deep pain penetrated my heart, remembering the earlier story on his childhood.

I closed my eyes and took one last breath before opening them back up and giving a prompt nod to Blaine, displaying that I was ok. He stroked his fingers around my ears before dropping his hands back to his knees, eyes still trained onto me.

Looking up to my dad, I let a loose tear fall down my face, unable to hide any longer.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me it was getting this bad? I could have helped you." My dad pleaded, already distressed enough by the sight that just bestow him.

" What could you have done dad? Worried about it and ending up back on the ward? You know how hard it was for me while you were gone? I'm not letting you go back there." I was now freely crying, unable to shield the mass of strain that had been building up lately.

My Dad jumped up, coming round to elope my in a tight hug.

"Kurt I'm the adult here and you have to stop worrying about me. Yes I was in hospital for a while but I'm not going back in there. You not telling me what's going on, it makes me feel like a failure. How can I help you and do my job if you don't tell me things? Tomorrow morning first thing where going to that school and were gonna sort this out, ok? It stops today!" His grip got lighter but his voice stronger.

After he let go he started to pace back to his chair, only sitting down when he was content that I was ok.

"Now is there something else you needed to tell me?" He looked over at Blaine, raising an eyebrow before turning back to me. I looked at Blaine, giving him a small nod before going back to my dad, preparing to break the news.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Blaine." I laid my hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing it gently forgetting the company we had.

" Erm, hello Mr Hummel Sir, it's nice to get to meet you." He stammered, obviously distressed at the circumstances. I could see the heat, rising up his neck as he rubbed his hand along his trouser leg. R, he was so cute when he was nervous, I'll have to bring that up to him later.

"Boyfriend? Kurt just the other day you were telling me your just friends."

I rubbed my brow, thumberling over what to say next. I opened my mouth but couldn't bring my self to say anything.

"Erm, that would be my fault sir, I hadn't made our relationship status quite clear at that moment in time." Blaine spoke up, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded, pleased with his quick thinking and brilliant manners. I looked up to my dad, knowing he'd by surprised by the answer to.

My dad looked up at me raising his eyebrow. His confusion evident on his face. He sighed before pointing his finger to the both of us.

"Look I'm not gonna pretend I'm not mad at what I just walked in on, but judging by the way you just helped my kid back then, I'm guessing you can't be half bad. Here's the deal, you (he pointed over to Blaine) make sure your here on Friday night dinner this week, I wanna get to know you more, then we'll see where to go from there. In the meantime, your bedroom door stays open and nothing happens down there that you wouldn't see on a PG movie ok?"

Blaine started coiffing franticly, face blazing red. I smirked to myself happy to be free of any awquad conversations with my dad.

"And one more thing Kurt, tonight me and you need to talk about something I think." He rubbed the top of his, pushing his skin back. Great, maybe not then, I thought.

**And thats all folks. Please review and tell me what you think and have a good Monday :DD Thanks again xx**


	12. Friday Night Dinner

**Sorry to leave you waiting guys hope you like this chapter Ive been working on it for a while now. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you so much for earlier reviews they make me smile so much:D Happy reading **

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

Chapter 12

The next few days flew past idly. After a vicious meeting between Mr Figgans and my dad, which led to yet another meeting, the school board finally decided that since there was no witness to the incident, there was nothing they could do but keep an eye on Karofosky. This then for some reason possessed my dad to drop me out of school in protest. So for now, I'm school less. And that leads us here, into my bedroom. It was only 2pm, but I decided to sort an outfit out for tonight since I had nothing else to do.

It was a Friday and the scheduled day for Blaine to come round for Friday night dinner. Although we were both expectedly nervous due to the fact my dad was planning to tear Blaine limb from limb about our relationship, it did mean Blaine had an excuse to come round which was always a good point.

And so this is why my bed is currently filled with half of my wardrobe. It doesn't matter how many times Blaine has seen me I always have to look my best when I'm around him, which includes hours of preparation to meet my full potential.

At the moment I was divided between my blue polo neck jumper, which looked smart, sophisticated and really brought out my eyes, or my white shirt accompanied by my black James Conrad tie which gave more of a rocky edgy style.

After debating for a good half hour I decided to go with elegant and simple plain white T-shirt followed by a brown waistcoat. Since my dad would probably just be in his overalls and Carole and Finn tend not to dress up, its only Blaine that I have to think about, and he'd already told me he was going for a smart look, with the intention of impressing my dad.

Since Carole had insisted on making dinner, I was left in my room, watching pointless TV drams until it came to an acceptable time to get ready.( Apparently 12 o clock wasn't acceptable for some absurd reason.)

By the time 7pm had come I was fully dressed, hair put into to place and waiting on Blaine to knock on the door. When I head Finn greeting someone at the door I raced downstairs, eager to get Blaine out of harm's way.

"O hey Kurt , Blaine's here for ya ." He started obviously while gesturing to Blaine.

As much as I like having Finn and Carole round the house, sometimes I just want to come home and relax, and believe me that is not an easy job with Finn around. I mean don't get me wrong he's a great guy, it's just sometimes he's so irritating I find myself having to leave the room, worried I might say something to upset him.

"Yes Finn I can see that, thanks." I nodded at him and grabbed onto Blaine's hand, pulling him into the living room eager to say hello myself.

Once we were inside and I was sure no one else was about, I pulled him into a chaste hug, taking extra time to take a whiff of his deep cologne.

"Hey" I whispered onto his lips. Before I had a chance to move closer, Blaine pulled back in alarm.

"Kurt! Are you forgetting the reason I'm here!" He whispered, looking around to make sure it was only us. He was shaking slightly, obviously more nervous than I thought he would be.

I grabbed onto the lapel of his finally fitting blazer and pulled him closer before he had a chance to recoil again.

"Because I couldent keep my hands off you" I moved in fast, connecting our lips in a clumsy kiss. He smiled onto my lips and despite his initial concern he reached up and cupped my face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

I finished the kiss with a wet, popping noise and drooped back.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, no calm down there gonna love you?" I laughed and grabbed onto his hand, leading him towards the kitchen.

Finn was the first to look up, nodding his head to Blaine. Blaine smiled and produced a little wave.

I cleared my throat, trying to get carols attention but everyone looked up.

"Carole, this is Blaine." I said looking over to Blaine to make sure he was ok.

She immediately drooped her knife onto the table and ran over to Blaine, eloping him and big hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Blaine, Kurt's told me so much about you." Looking over at me she raised her hand and signalled an ok to me, winking as she did.

"It's nice to meet you to Miss Hudson, I've heard nothing but good things about you." He smiled and then looked over to me, making sure he'd done ok.

"o how polite, and so smart looking. Looks like you've found yourself a good one here Kurt.

I could feel the heat rinse to my neck and I quickly decided to chance the subject, noting the glare that just appeared from my dad.

"So is tea almost ready then Carole, or do you want us to wait in my room for a while?"

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say again as my dad rapidly shut his news paper and looked up at us.

"No need for you boys to go in room Kurt, you can sit here and wait."

The heat started to rise from my neck making its way up to my skull. What he really meant was he didn't want us going to my room just in case something happened in there between us.

I pulled out a chair for Blaine, deliberately placing it next to mine, sinice the only over option was next to my dad and I was planning on still having a boyfriend by the end of the night.

"So Blaine tell us abit about yourself." My dad questioned, putting on his best intimidating face.

"Well sir there's not much to tell, Erm I'm a junior, currently attending a school about two hours away, I'm in my school glee club hence how I met Kurt." He knee was shaking under the table so I discreetly rested my hand on top of it, rubbing along his leg.

"And what about your parents?"

I've never really talked that much to Blaine about his parents. I know they aren't as accepting as my dad is of me but that's just about all Blaine has said on the subject.

"My dad's a business man for a law firm up in Westerville and my mum's an accountant. I don't really get to see them much as there always at work but I bored at my school, so I try to get back for weekends to see them." He nodded his head at my dad and looked back down to my hand awaiting his next question.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Does he have any siblings? Why does that matter. I was adamant to my dad before the dinner that he has to be kind to Blaine and all he said was I'm always nice. I've yet to see that tonight.

"Yes sir I have a one brother but he's moved upstate for his job."

"ok Burt, I think that's enough now your scaring poor Blaine to death, and dinners ready now anyway go and get changed before I set it out." Carole ordered, smiling over to Blaine.

Once Burt was out the room carol came over and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Don't mind him, he does it to everyone." She patted him on the back and started to empty the contents of the pan into the middle of the table.

"He really does, last time Rachael came round, he made her cry." Finn added.

"How was I supposed to know that she doesn't like fishing no one told me?" Burt exclaimed on his venture back into the room.

"Dad, she's a vegan." I looked over to Blaine and shaked my head in exasperation.  
"It doesn't matter how many times you tell him, he just doesn't get it."

Blaine chuckled, happy that could be added into the family's conversation without it being awquad.

During dinner the friendly conversations continued, and Blaine happily joined in adding in a few bits I hadn't yet discovered about him. Once the boys started talking about football I turned off happy to watch Blaine engage in the conversation.

Every so often he would slip his feet around mine under the table and play footsy with me. No matter how many times he did I could never suppress the squeal that left my mouth.

Once everyone had eaten dinner, (some more than others, Finn!) my dad and Finn escaped into the living room to watch football, while me, Blaine and Carole sat around the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"So come on then you two, how did you meet." Carole looked both of over, desperate to hear the fairy tale story. Blaine looked over to me with a questioning look, unsure how to respond.

"It's ok, Carole doesn't mind. She was the first one I talked to about you."

"Of course I don't mind, come on I want to hear all the gory details." She looked over to Blaine with the expression of a little child on Christmas morning.

Blaine visibly relaxed and started to stroke my hand over the table.  
" Well, I was coming down the stars of my school one day when this cute boy came over and asked me what was going on. I was dumbfounded as soon as I saw him to be honest. I just couldn't believe how cute he was, I'd never seen anyone like it." Blaine gushed, looking over to me and glaring into my eyes. I smiled at him and squeezed onto his leg under the table.

Cooing could be heard from in front of us and we both snapped out of our tranced state remembering Carole was still in the room.

" How sweet!" Carole exclaimed giving us both a loving look.

"Not as sweet as when Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend. He took me to a field and asked me after a lovely customised picnic." I bragged eager to show Blaine off as much as I could.

"O my what a charmer. If only all men were like Blaine, women would be much happier."

"You showing us all up again Blaine." My dad questioned as entered the room.

"I –er-we." He stammered, not grasping the joke.

"Calm down son, I was only kidding. Kurt I just got off the phone with the dean of your new school." He laughed, looking over to me.

"Dad, I thought we agreed we'd talk before you packed me off to another school I don't want to go to."

It's not that I wanted to go back to school with Karofosky there, I just think it was a bit drastic to pull me out with no idea of where I can go next.

"Well I thought you would like this one, it has a zero bullying policy so you won't have to worry. I can't remember the name of the top of my head, something like Dalton academy?"

**And that's it for another day again guys **** Sorry for the wait but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! ;) Thanks again, next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	13. Revalations

**So this is kind of a weird chapter, please review and tell me what you think I was a bit unsure about it at first. Thanks for all the reviews guys and happy reading :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing to do with glee in this storey. **

Chapter 13

If I thought the last few days had been tiring I had no idea what was to come. After my dad told me that I was to be attending Dalton me and Blaine ran straight up stairs to start packing. I was distraught that I could fit all my clothes in my suitcase but after considering that, I will now have to a uniform during the day, and Blaine promised me I could go home every weekend, I slowly started to calm down and repack my suitcase with only the essentials.

After packing I had to call up Mercedes and tell her the news, which resulted in us both crying by the end of the phone call. Although she understood the circumstances but didn't understand why I didn't just let the glee boys look after me. She understood straight away that I wanted my own independence and not some bodyguards.

Sunday morning was just as busy. After waking up at 6pm and packing the contents of my room into the back of my dad car, I quickly had my last shower before we started the long 3 hour car journey.

Because of the incident, my dad had somehow managed to bag me a room to myself. Luckily this meant the room could be kept to my standards, and I wouldn't have to spend my day cleaning up after a messy adolescent. Blaine had promised me that he would be at the gate waiting when I got there to help me settle into my new room and not unlike Blaine he was there ready and waiting.

After saying a long, heartfelt goodbye to my dad Blaine showed me to my room and we got started on unpacking everything.

"God Kurt anyone would think your moving in here for good." Blaine teased, looking over at my dozens of boxes.

"Hey, you can never be too sure when you'll need a good outfit." I chuckled pulling out a picture of me and Blaine and laying it on my bedside table.

"I'm sure." He laughed walking over to the next box, giving me a chaste kiss along the way.

After a long 4 hours my room was finally sorted out and me and Blaine had collapsed on the bed. Along the 20 minutes we had been lying there, I had moved my head onto Blaine's chest and his hand was currently running through my hair.

"Blaine how come you've never told me about your parents?" Ever since Friday night dinner, this question had been on my mind constantly.

"There not really worth talking about Kurt, trust me." He looked up to me and looked down to his feet, obviously trying to get away from the conversation. Unsure what to do I pursued the conversation trying to get Blaine to open up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"I questioned, hoping I could help him like he'd helped me many times before.

"I'm ok but thanks for the offer." He half smiled although it didn't quite reach his eyes and kissed me on the top of my head.

I turned my body round so that I was facing him, my elbows resting on his chest.

"You don't have to always be the strong one you know, god knows how many times you've sorted me out." I don't know why I was pushing this so much. I think it was to do with the fact that I felt he didn't trust me enough to confide in me like I do with him.

"I know, I just don't want to talk about this." He voice rose slightly. I could tell I was making him upset but for someone I couldn't stop pushing it.

"Do you trust me enough to tell me things though Blaine?" I really don't know why I asked this. I knew Blaine trusted me of course he does.

"Kurt I do trust you, I just don't want to talk about this now ok?" He pulled out from under me and moved to sit onto the edge of the bed, looking out of the window.

"So why's it ok for you to tell my family but not tell me?" I moved my body so that I was pushed onto the over side of the bed.

"I told your family, because we were in the middle of dinner and I thought better than to say that my family isn't even worth a breath or would you have rather I said that?" He looked over to me and gave a stern look id never received of him before.

"So don't you think that you should tell me, you know, since I am your boyfriend?" I asked, ignoring his early question to me.

"Well don't you think you should respect my privacy, ya no since you're my boyfriend n all?" Blood started to boil in my stomach. I understand the last few days have been stressful but I just can't understand why he's being like this.

"What's wrong Blaine, why are you acting like this?" I asked, scooting over to where he was sitting and talking his hand in mine.

"Kurt the only thing that's wrong with me right now is that you want drop this, I don't want to talk about it ok?"He dropped his hand from mine and stood up.

"I'm going to my dorm, I need some space." He started to walk out the room but I jumped out in front of him, pushing the palm of my hands to his chest.

"Wait!" I pleaded, willing him to stop.

"I'm sorry, I just, just please don't go." I looked up into his eyes, begging him.

"I'll be back, I just need some time ok." He kissed the top of my head, and without making any eye contact, he walked brisk fully out the room.

What have I just done? Did we just have our first fight all because of me? I dropped onto my bed, bringing my palms up to my eyes, wishing the unshed tears to go away. This was going to be one long day.

By that night still hadn't seen Blaine, and since I had no idea where I was going, I couldn't go and scout him out in his room, so I opted for a long shower followed by an early night hoping to see Blaine in the morning.

Since I had nothing else to do my shower lasted around 45 minutes before the water started to get cold so I hastily jumped out, wrapping the towel around my waist, and walking into the bedroom where my pants and T-shirt lay waiting.

As I reached up high to pull down a box full of my moisturising essentials, I heard a loud gasp behind me. My box fell to the ground as I twisted around to see who it was.

Standing there, eyes wide and mouth agape was Blaine.

"Blaine" I shouted as I ran towards him throwing my arms around him.  
"I was so worried that you weren't going to come back and then you'd hate me." I buried my head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me and visibly relaxed.

"Of course I was going to come back I just needed to sort a few things out is all." He laughed rubbing his hand down my bare back. My Bare back. Omg I'm only wearing a towel. That's why his eyes were wide when he came in.

I jumped back and grabbed my T-shirt, pulling it over my head quickly before Blaine had a chance to look at any more of me.

" Hey I was enjoying that view" He chuckled turning around and putting his hands over his eyes.  
"Now hurry before I turn around again."

I pulled on some new underwear before dragging my pants up my legs, already embarrassed by my bare body. Once I was sure I looked decent enough I rested my hand on the crease of Blaine back.

"It's safe." I started, moving backwards to sit on the corner of my bed, patting the space besides me for Blaine to sit down.

Before he had a chance to fully sit down I started in full on waffle mode.

"Blain I'm so sorry about before, I shouldn't have pushed you to say anything you didn't want to. I just got worried that if you didn't tell me it meant that you didn't trust me, which I know is stupid but I just couldn't get it out of my brain, and then you left and I felt so horrible and I thought..."

Blaine crashed his mouth onto mine stopping me mid sentence. I brought my hand up to his chin, cupping it and deepening the kiss. I moved my body forward slightly needing to be closer to Blaine, to show him how sorry I was.

Blaine moved his head back and rested it onto mine looking straight into my eyes.

"No Kurt, I'm sorry. I should have understood what you where saying. I do trust you Kurt, I really do, I'm just, I'm just not ready to tell me about my parents , please if you just wait a little longer I'll try I really will."

"Blaine I don't care if you never tell me about your parents, really I don't. Lets just promise to never fight again. I hated it so much when you weren't here."

Blaine came forward resting his lips on top of mine.

"I promise." He whispered on top of my lips before pushing forward deepening the kiss. I gasped at Blaine's confidence and he took the opportunity, thrusting his tongue between my parted lips.

There were teeth and tongues and hot breath everywhere-nothing of the sweet innocence they'd shared on their first real kiss. Strong hands were tracing the sides of his body finally settling on his waist as their tongues dueled for dominance.

I slowly moved my body forward, pushing Blaine down onto his back and laying on top of him.

The arm around his waist tightened possessively as Blaine's lips firmly attached themselves to my neck, nipping and sucking hard. A shuddering breath fell from my lips and my head dropped onto Blaine's forehead.

I looked into Blaine's eye's, twirling a piece of his curls around my finger.

"I love you Kurt." He stated rubbing a long finger down my cheek.

I gasped my mouth falling open.

"Yo- you don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know" He rushed, obviously worried by my reaction.

"No, No I- I love you to." I replied brining my lips to Blaine and nipping his bottom lip.

Blaine's fingers dug into my back, and then slid down so they were resting on my ass. I don't think he meant for it to happen, but a need for us to be closer led to him pulling on me and forcing my pelvis to grind into his. They both groaned at the sensation, and Blaine ripped his mouth from mine, staring at him with wide eyes.

We both knew we weren't ready for that yet, and we hadn't meant for that to happen, but holy hell it had felt good and damn I he didn't want more.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I got carried away."

"It's okay," I murmured. Blaine looked thoroughly debauched. His mouth swollen from kissing, purple marks forming on his neck, and his clothes in wrinkled disarray. He was simply gorgeous.

"We should…" Blaine trailed off. "Cool off."

"Yeah," I breathed out. "That's probably a good idea." I slid off Blaine's lap, and nearly whined at the loss, but snuggled up next to him drapping my arm around his waist.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, already moving to insert a DVD.

"Sure" I murmured to busy thinking about our revelations. Blaine told me he loved me. Another boy loves me! And I sure as hell felt the same way about him.

For the rest of the night, we sat together happily watching movies, comfortable with each other's company.

**And that's it again folks until tomorrow :D what did you think to early to say the I love you's or to late? And whats going on with Blaine's parents? Please review and tell me what you think :D And happy Glee Thursday if your in America :p xx **


	14. Rotten days

**Sorry this is a little late guys I'm not feeling very well today so couldn't really think much. How did you like glee? :D Hope its not to bad for you guys, Please review and tell me what you think. Happy reading xx**

Chapter 14

My first Monday at Dalton was very successful. I didn't get lost once, mainly because Blaine insisted on showing me everywhere, resulting in him being late to his lessons, I made 3 new friends, who Blaine introduced me to as Jeff, Wes and David, and Blaine told me he loved me at least 50 times. I mentally smiled at the last point. Ok, so I was relaying on Blaine a hell of a lot to get through the day, but why not? He was there, he was willing in fact persistent at helping, and he was my boyfriend who I loved dearly.

And that's why I found myself sitting in the warbler room watching them perform their newest hit, hey soul sister. Blaine had asked me to watch and consider joining but all I was bothered about was coming to support him after all he had done for me today.

I had been sitting here watching them all practise for about an hour now. I just say there were good. Their voices melted together perfectly but there was just something that was missing. It was like none of them really wanted to be there, unlike glee at McKinley.

"Ok guys good practice, I'll see you all tomorrow." Wes shouted, while slamming his gravel onto the table.

Blaine strode over to me, smile layering his face.

"Hey you." He sat down next to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I cooed, laying one of my hands on top of my knee and stroking it gently up and down, tensing his exhaustion.

"You fancy coming to my dorm to watch a movie? I could really do with a rest." He murmured laying his head onto my shoulder and nuzzling my neck with his extremely tamed hair. He let out a long sigh.

"Yer sure that's fine, you ok Blaine? You're not getting ill are you?" I question pushing my hand onto his brow to feel his temperature. He was really warm but that could because he'd just been performing nonstop for an hour.

"Yer I'm just really warn out." He whispered, making my heart melt into a million pieces.

"Come on let's get you back to your dorm then." I hoisted him up under my shoulder and dragged him towards his dorm. When we made it in I dropped him straight onto the bed and took his shoes of his feet. I pushed play on the DVD player, knowing that a DVD would already be in there and snuggled onto the bed next to him.

I pulled his head onto my chest and started stroking my hand though his hair, hoping to calm him down.

He moaned into my chest causing all my blood to rush south, but I shrugged it off instantly, looking down to see the state Blaine was in. His face was covered in sweat and as hot as it looked his skin had gone a pale white colour causing me to worry slightly. I sharp pain struck through my heart as I felt his pain. I just wanted to soak it all up and take it on myself. I would do anything if it meant he wasn't like this.

I kissed his temple, letting my lips rest there a little longer then necessary.  
"My poor baby" I whispered into his head.

His only reaction was to tighten his grip around my waist and snuggle his head deeper into my chest.

The rest of my night was spent huddled up against Blaine, until it got about time for the dorm checks so I had to head back to my room. I decided not to wake Blaine up so I just slipped his tie off his neck afraid that something might happen, and slipped back to my dorm.

The next morning I didn't have I didn't have any time to drop into see Blaine so I waited to see if he came into any of my classes.

When calculus finally came I brought my head to the door and tapped my desk waiting for Blaine to show.

What I didn't expect was for him to walk through the door looking like he had just done ten rounds in a boxing ring.

He eyes where rimmed black and blood shot inside. His skin was a pale white and his body was slumped over as he dragged his body into the call and sat down next to me.

"Blaine what the hell are you doing?" I asked in a hush whisper, not wanting to make a scene.

"What do you mean I just got in here?" He question naively, shrugging his bag of his shoulder and resting his head onto the desk in front of him.

"I mean why are you still her when you look like a walking zombie? You're ill Blaine, you shouldn't be here!"

"Kurt please stop shouting I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He placed hi palms over his ears.

I looked around in shock, mouth agape.  
"Blaine I'm not shouting. This is ridiculous come on I'm getting you out of here."

I stood up and walked directly to the teacher, hoping for them to be understanding.  
"Sir do you mind if I take Blaine over to the nurse? He isn't feeling too well." I put on my best puppy dog eyes and gestured over to Blaine who currently had his head slumped on the table.

"O he doesn't look to well does yes, you make sure he gets there Kurt I don't fancy sending him on his own. "

I walked back over to Blaine, pulled his bag over my shoulder as well as mine, and pulled Blaine up by the elbow.

"Come on Blaine were going to the nurse." I called, draping his arm around my neck and pulling him towards the nurse.

When we made it into the small room I knocked on the door to be met by a small old woman catering a nurse's outfit.

"Hello dears how can I help you?" The polite old woman asked meeting Blaine eyes immediately and jumping straight forward.

"Well you certainly don't look to healthy my love, here come and lie down." She pulled Blaine out of my arms and rested him on the long bed.

"He was really tired last night and had a high temperature but he's even worse now." I told her, not wanting to leave anything out.

Blaine stated to pull himself up, and fidget around before he looked down to the floor clutching on to his stomach, emptying the remains of his stomach.

I ran over to the him and started to rub his back up and down.  
"O Blaine, my poor poor boy."

His body shivered and he curled into my stomach, clutching my top and rubbing his head into me.

"What's wrong with me Kurt?" He questioned, a plea in his voice. A tear ran down my eye before I quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show Blaine my weakness.

"Nothing hunny you're just a bit stressed that's all. We'll get you better, now just get some sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." I started to stroke his hair while I pushed him back to the bed, laying the thin blanket over his shivering body, as the nurse started to wash the floor.

"Is he going to be ok?" I question worried about what was happening.

"He'll be fine; he just needs a bit of rest and some solid food inside him. We'll give him some when he wakes up. In the meantime we'll let him sleep for a while and then we can move him into his own room. I need to go to the office for a while, I'll leave some sick buckets on the side for him, are you staying here or going back to class?"

"I'm going to wait here and make sure he's ok." I smiled, pulling over a chair and placing it next to his bed.

As soon as the nurse left the room I grabbed Blaine's hand and slipped it into mine, stroking my thumb along it.

Next thing I knew my head was resting next to Blaine and my hair was being parted by a big strong hand.

I looked up, still a bit groggy to see Blaine eyes wide open and his hand clasped in mine.

"Blaine you're awake, are you feeling ok, is something wrong?" My head perked up as I looked him up and down worrying that I'd missed something.

"No Kurt I'm fine, still feeling a little tired but better. I've only just woke up, but I saw you here looking all cute and I couldn't resist running my hand through your perfect hair." He smiled brightly, this time reaching his eyes, making me feel slightly better.

"Well someone's felling better." I laughed, laying my head against his.

"Hmm" He mumbled closing the distance and latching our lips together.

Before anything else could happen a knock at the door interrupted us and a small women walked in followed by a tall man in a grey suit.

"Dad, Mum?" Blaine mumbled, shifting upright.

**And that's it for now guys, I'll probably get about two fics up tomorrow since I'm not doing much else. Thank you all for reading please review and tell me what you think, love you all: ) xx**


	15. Those Who Make You Stronger

**Gosh Chapter 15 it comes so fast :D I hope you like this one guys , its quite deep and I would say not for the weak hearted. Please review and tell me what you think and happy reading **** xx**

Chapter 15

Before anything else could happen a knock at the door interrupted us and a small women walked in followed by a tall man in a grey suit.

"Dad, Mum?" Blaine mumbled, shifting upright.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while dropping his hand from mine and sitting on top of it.

"The nurse called, said that we had to be here, so what's the problem?" The tall man asked aggressively. He looked over to me, gave me a brisk look up and down then turned his head away in disgust. Only now did I fully realise why Blaine didn't want me to know about them. They don't except him. It's obvious by their lack of care on their son's welfare and more on their work schedules.

"I'm fine I just had a bit of flu is all, you can go home now." He started to pull on the hem of the blanket not making eye contact with his parents.

"So you bring us all the way down here just to send us back again?" His mum spat. It was the first thing she had said since coming in. No hello, how are you, just this. The hairs rose on the back of my neck as I bit onto my bottom lip, willing myself not to get involved. I didn't want to get Blaine in any more trouble.

"Well I didn't ask you to come." Blaine mumbled.

"No that would be me." The nurse said as she stepped back into the room, eyeing Blaine's parents suspiciously.

"Blaine was showing signs of a savvier flu and I needed you to come down to give your consent to administer some pills." She spoke much stronger than she did before to Blaine, not showing his parents any weakness.

"Couldn't you have just rung us up and asked?" The man questioned, crossing his arms across his chest while checking the time on his gold plated Rolex watch, obviously eager to be somewhere else.

"No I have to have your signature Mr Anderson."She spoke, pushing the papers into his hand.

"Right then I sign the papers and then we can get out of here, After I have a word with you Blaine." He looked over at me again, scoffing and walking out the door, Mrs Anderson running after him.

Silence echoed around the room. I looked over to Blaine who was currently very interested on the sheets beneath him.

"Blaine, I'm..."

"You should go." He interrupted, looking at me for a second before looking back down to the bed. I let out a small gasped, ashamed that Blaine would think so little of me.

"Blaine I'm not leaving you here, your ill and I'm not going to let them speak to you like that when you're like this."

"That's what I'm afraid of Kurt. My dad can get a bit angry some times and I don't want any of that directed at you. You go, and I'll come over to your dorm in a while. I promise."

He looked up at me, eyes boring into to mine begging me to go. I kept our eyes together for a while longer, before I pushed the chair out from underneath me. After all they are his parents, whats the worse that can happen?

"I guess I'll see you in a while then." I grabbed his face in my hand and rubbed along his jaw before turning to walk out.

"I love you Kurt." He shouted before I had made it out the room fully. I turned my face and gave a small smile.

"Love you to Blaine."

When I made it back to my dorm I ran straight for my cell phone, in desperate need of someone to talk to. Unsure that my dad would fully understand I clicked the caller ID on Carole, hoping she wasn't still in the middle of work.

"Hey Kurt, how nice to hear from you." She cooed on the other end of the line.

"Hey Carole, I just really needed someone to talk to right now and I wondered if you were busy?"

"O, of course not Kurt what's the matter?"

I proceeded to tell her about that last couple of days, including mine and Blaine's dispute and what had just happened. She hummed and arghed at all the right moments, comforting me when I needed it.

"O poor Blaine, that sounds awful. If he does come round after Kurt your really going to need to comfort him, it sounds like he's going to need it." She stated. Carole had always listened to me with all of my problems and never failed at giving me the best advice that always helped the situation.

"I try to Carole I really do, but he's just not really the comforting type. He's more the comforter. He doesn't like people to see him at his weakest points, even me. "

"Well just let him know that your there for him, whenever he needs it and let him set the pace. If he wants a hug give him a hug, if he doesn't then give him some space. That's all you can do hunny.

I sighed. " Thanks Carole you always know what to say."

"Don't be silly Kurt, you call me as soon as this has been sorted ok? " She questioned.

"I will Carole."

"And Kurt, Blaine's really lucky to have you."

I smiled running my hand through my already aggravated hair.

"Thanks Carole that really means a lot." I sighed letting a breath out I decent realise I was holding in.

"It's ok, Bye Kurt."

"Bye" As soon as I put the phone down I felt lost again. Although Carole's phone call had really helped I still couldn't rest knowing that Blaine was out there alone with those horrible people.

Without realising it I started to pace up and down my room, wasting my time while waiting for Blaine to show up. I know I shouldn't be working myself up like this but I just couldn't stop. By Brain was telling me just to sit down and wait yet my heat was telling me to rush out the door and go and find him, make sure he was ok.

Deciding to go with my brain, I lay down on my bed and rested my head on my pillow, wishing the time to fly by.

Next thing I knew I was pulling my eyes open, as they tried to protest and shut down again. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Blaine. Blaine. I gasped and tried to roll over to the other side of my bed where the alarm clock lay, but I was held back by something. When I looked down a pair of strong arms where gripping onto me. By the power of the grip I was surprised it didn't wake me up before. When I rolled my body around facing Blaine as gasped at the view parallel to me.

Blaine's eyes were red rimmed but wide open staring at me intensely. His lip had traces of blood mopped over it and his eye had a big bruise just underneath.

I shot up and brought Blaine up with me.

"Blaine what the hell happened why didn't you wake me?" I pulled on his face, bringing it closer to me so I could look over the bruises and make sure it wasn't anything to serious.

"You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to bring you out of that." He answered, no tone in his voice. He continued to look straight past me, no emotion evident anywhere in his face.

"Blaine your hurt you should have woken me! What happened to you?"

He stayed silent, not even a flinch as I pushed his head to each side looking for any more injuries. I was outraged to find another deep gash on the left side of his face, that had dried blood circling it.

Remembering what Carole said I didn't want to push Blaine so I jumped of the bed and ran into the bathroom, coming back out with a wet cloth.

I sat back in front of Blaine and started to gently rub the areas of his face covered in blood. Even when I moved over to the deep gash Blaine didn't make any noise.

Remembering waking up with my body in Blaine's grip I decided he might want some comfort so I pulled his head into my chest and started to stoke his hair. As soon as I did I felt Blaine's body start to vibrate as tears started to plummet down his face. Gently rocking back and forth through his crys, I kept my death grip round his body, wanting to show him that I wasn't going to let anything else happen to him.

Just sitting there with Blaine covered in Bumps and bruises, I felt I tinge of guilt rush through my body. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't left Blaine then I could have been there to protect him when this first happened. I know I don't know exactly what happened but I could presume. How could anyone do this to Blaine? He is such a caring, loving person. Just the thought of someone hurting him made my blood boil. If I ever set eyes on those too monster again.

I must have stopped rocking because Blaine looked up at me with big puzzled eyes before a startling look entered his face.

"Kurt, I know what you're thinking. Stop. This isn't your fault." Although he breaths were short and his throat was groggy, I could just make out what he was saying.

"No Blaine, if only I had been there I could have protected you." I wiped his eyes with the pads of my thumbs, as new tears began to shed.

"No one can protect me. That's just the way it is, I've accepted it so you're going to have to too."

I gasped as I pulled his face right up to mine. Our eyes were centimetres apart, our faces almost touching.

"Don't you dare ever say that again. You don't deserve any of this Blaine and you shouldn't have to accept anything." I rested my forehead against his, willing myself not to cry. This was the one time I needed to stay strong. For Blaine.

He looked into my eyes, tears still spilling from his.

"Kurt. Can you just hold me?"

I pulled his whole body into mine. His face was pushed onto my chest as his hands griped my T-shirt, threatening to rip it open. His legs were wrapped around mine, trapping us both.

"Always." I whispered into his hair.

Me and Blaine continued to lie with each other for the rest of the night, oblivious to the rest of the world around us, content at being together.

**To be continued... :D xx**


	16. Late Night Revilations

**Very deep chapter for you now guys so give it a go and tell me what you think on a review :D  
Disclaimer- I don't own glee or Klaine  
P.s- If you want to add some more tension, I recommend listening to this song while you read the first bit of the story, I was listening to it while writing it and I think it really works with the story.**

watch?v=CU2z5_5B-wY

Chapter 16

Later that night once Blaine had finally got to sleep, I was watching over him. Only 5 minutes ago he had started to sleep talk, and since past experience had taught me not to wake sleep talkers, I was just glaring at him, listening to his troubles. At first he started shouting "no", which really worried me. Then he started to yell I love him, which puzzled me at first until it hit me. That's why he parents hit him. Because of me. Because of who he was.

Because of the realisation, tears where dripping out my eyes. Instead of wiping them away I let them run down my face, dropping into my silk quilts.

It then leads me onto thinking of all the times I moaned to Blaine about the simplest thing. My clothes not looking right. Not having enough money to buy my new bag. When all along there was so much more going on then I would realise. Thinking about it, Blaine used to come to my house, little bruises on his arms or legs, blaming them on tables he brushed into or doors opening in on him. Why didn't I notice?

I don't deserve Blaine. He needs someone who can look after him, someone who understands what he's going through and is intelligent enough to come up with a solution. Who? I don't know, but not me.

The only problem was I couldn't leave him. Not like this. Maybe I was being selfish but I couldn't live without knowing that Blaine was waiting for me at the end of a long day.

I brought my hand up to his curly locks, brushing them away from his bruised face. Even with his face so torn up he still looked like a god. I had a feeling that whatever he looked like he would always look amazing to me.

I started to gently rub me along the perimeter of his face, unable to stop myself. Since he'd been ill his stubble had started to grow, making his face a bit bumper. For me it had only made me want to devower him even more. I laughed at the memory of Blaine telling me he hated letting his stubble grow because it had made him look like Clark Kent. The only thing I had managed to reply was you can be my superman any day before a very long make out session if I remembered properly.

I snuggled my head under Blaine's, eager to take in his strong sent and feel his heart racing against my cheek.

"I love you so much Blaine, more then you will ever know. When you're not with me I feel as though someone has taken away all my air. When I'm down I can always rely on the small things like your smile or your laugh to bring my mood right back up again. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, hell you deserve someone much better than me, but I need you to know that, you're the best for me. I've never met someone who makes me feel the way I feel about you and I don't care if people think that it's too early for me to feel any of that, if you think it's too early for me to feel any of that because I do. I feel that, and much more that I'm just unable to put into words. Anyone who treats you any less then you deserve doesn't deserve to be in your life as far as I'm concerned and if that includes your parents then that's just what I think. I just, I really can't explain how much you mean to me already, and I'm not scared about that in the least."

A long breath escaped my mouth as I moved my head to lay it flat against Blaine's, needing to feel his warmth against me.

I opened my eyes slightly in a hope that Blaine's eyes would be open, and he heard my confession. Disappointingly his eyes were still grasped closed tightly and his mouth still slightly ajar.

I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep will finally find me, now I knew Blaine was ok.

As I was just starting to drift off I felt a pair of lips rest on mine. When I opened my eyes I was met with honey globes staring into mine. Blaine brought his hand up to cup my face as he started to deepen the kiss, dipping his tongue into my mouth. His pushed his body up against mine, wrapping his other arm around my back.

His tongue started to rub against mouth, exploring all the areas as long breaths where let out through our nose.

When he pulled back for a second his eyes blared into mine.

"I love you more than anything else in this world."

He closed the distance back up again, our body plush against each other. Blaine's hands roamed to the bottom of my t-shirt where his hands grabbed at my hips. His warm hands shocked my cold body as he pushed my hips into his. I moaned at the friction it gained in my pants. I tugged at Blaine's top, begging him to take it off so I could feel his body against mine.

He nodded his head into mine and lifted his hands up into the air as I pulled his top up and chucked it to the other side of the room.

I gazed at his body in amazement practically drooling over it. His hips ended in a toned v shape and his abs stood out immaculately against his chest.

He pulled onto mine, not bothering to ask and lifted it over my head tossing it over to a new spot.

His hands immediately found my chest as they roamed over it, feeling for every lump and bump. I gasped out as his mouth detached from my mouth and started to travel around my chest, sucking hard on some parts, and gently kissing others.

His body was now lying on top of mine rubbing up and down as he changed from kissing my lips to my body and back to my lips again.

"Please," I nearly whimpered. "Please, I need this." I pulled Blaine back down harder, and Blaine let me. We kissed, mouth's opening and tongues tangling. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as Blaine thrust down onto my hips.

Blaine shifted as I tugged him, and he ended up kneeling between my legs, hovering over me as we kissed. My hands, that where currently digging into Blaine hips, where trembling in anticipation.

I'd had never wanted someone so much in my life. As if Blaine was reading my mind, he put his hands onto my hips and urged them down until they were flush against each other. My throat let out what was undoubtedly an undignified sound, but I was too far gone to care. I could feel Blaine, all of him, and was becoming dizzy from it. I rocked my hips upward, and Blaine moaned.

"Do you see how you make feel." Blaine mumbled against my chest.

I needed no further encouragement, my hips meeting Blaine's every motion as we moved together. I was panting little gasps of air as Blaine sank his mouth down on neck.  
Blaine made a keen noise, and stiffened up making me freeze for a moment, looking at his face and marvelling at his beauty for a moment. I'd done that to him, made him fall apart in the best way possible. I met his gaze with a shy smile after a moment, and then my hands were on his hips, moving against him. We were both moving slowly, the emotion tense in the room, kissing each other until we were both swept over the edge, not long after, incoherently gasping each other's names.

The silence was defining as we sat side by side, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Thank you so much for tonight Kurt, I really don't no what I would do without you in my life. And the things you said before, I don't think it's too early, I feel the same way as you. When your with me I'm at my happiest, when you not with me I feel as though half of my body is missing, because it is. You own my heart Kurt. All of it. And I wouldn't have it any over way."

I brought my hand up to Blaine's face, stroking where his bruise had covered up most of his left side.

"What have they done to you Blaine?"I questioned, meaning more than markings they had made.

"They didn't like the fact I had a boy looking after me. When they started to talk about you, I just- I couldn't let them do that Kurt. No one can ever talk about you like that in front of me. So I told them. I told them how you are the love of my life. My dad didn't like that either, so he thought he could beat it out of me. Nothing can change the way I feel about you Kurt I need you to know that. Nothing."

I smiled as a tear started to run down my face, again.

"You would think by now that I would have run out of tears by now really. God, I'm as hormonal as a pregnant woman." I laughed, happy to get some humour back into the endings of a very bleak day.

"Hey, don't mock it, its part of the Hummel charm." Blaine chuckled, making my heart warm up.

"See, that's all it takes, one chuckle from you and my heart heats up like an oven." I laughed, smiling into the kiss that Blaine had started, pulling back to take a good long look at his face.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" I asked, taking a good look over Blaine. Fortunately our tops had stayed off and his chest was still in full view, bragging to me.

"Hmm, I think the same thing every day." Blaine answered laying his hand flat on my chest and rubbing his fingers against me, causing my blood to rush down again.

"Let's play a game. We'll take it in turns to say the best qualities about each other. K?" He questioned, eyes still on his hand that was now edging down to my hips.

"Hmm, we can try but I don't have we don't have all night so you may have to miss a few out." I said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Ha conceded much. Ok I'll go first. I like... the way your eyes manage to sparkle day and night." He complimented.

I blushed, going back to being the innocent Kurt.  
"I like, how your eyes glow like the sun when you're happy, and look like melted honey when you're sad. Although I obviously prefer to see you happy." I added onto the end, not wanting Blaine to get the wrong impression.

"Of course. I like how you blush every time I compliment you, yet when we make out, you turn into the most confident person I've met." He smiled, already noticing the blush starting to creep onto my face as I realised the truth in the statement.

"What can I say; you bring out the best in me. I like how you're the muscles on your torso are so profound, imitating that of a Greek god,"

"Kurt, have you been sneaking a peak at my torso?" He laughed kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Says the one who's hand is currently drawing pictures on my stomach."

"Ok Ok point taken. Hmm, I like the way that when you sing, my cock throbs so much I usually have to go to the toilet after to relive some of the pain."

I gashed pushing my hand hard into Blaine's torso.  
"Blaine! You can't say things like that!" He laughed pushing our bodies close then they already where (which I didn't think could be possible) and kissing my neck.

"Why it's true, you're just so gorges Kurt, you make my body wild." He dropped his head onto my shoulder and took a deep breath in.  
"Even your smell drives me crazy."

I shuddered, his breath catching on my chest, before stifling out a yawn .

"Close your eyes." He ordered keeping his head laid on my chest.

I did as I was told as my eyes where already starting to drop.

I heard Blaine take a deep breath before he started to gently sing me to sleep.

**Baby, I'm so into you****  
****You got that somethin, what can I do****  
****Baby, you spin me around****  
****The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground**

I clutched onto his chest, slowly starting to drift off.

**That kinda lovin'****  
****Turns a man to a slave****  
****That kinda lovin'****  
****Sends a man right to his grave**

I took one last breath before letting my body relax and falling into a deep sleep the last words I hear are Blaine singing.

**You know I'm crazy****  
****crazy, crazy for you baby****  
****crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.**

**So what how was that for ya guys? Bit of a deep chapter but I thought I'd try it out. I'm sure you all Know the song was crazy from Thursday Britney glee epode I was listening to it while writing this so :D Please review and tell me what you think, I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter. New chapter should be up soon, love to you all :D XX**


	17. The hummels

**Guys, I need to start by telling you that I'm so sorry I haven't put a story up in ages, but there has been some family problems that i've been caught up in so really sorry about that. My plan from here on is to continue writing until the story is finished so no more big breaks you have my word! :D**

**So I hope you like the new chapter, please rate and tell me what you think, since I'm a bit rusty and let me tell you there so much good to come so keep reading :D xx**

Chapter 17

Since thanksgiving was coming up, I guessed me and Blaine had a lot to talk about. There was no way that I was letting him go to his parents house, but I guess in hindsight it wasn't really up to me what he did, after all, it's his life.

So the morning after the night before, when Both Blaine and I were up a little earlier than usual, I decided to question him on his plans for the weekend, in hope of persuading him to come over to my house, where I knew he could be properly looked after.

"So Blaine, what are you plans for the weekend?"

He looked up at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Probably going to my parents house, if there in. Why?"

"Well I thought that you could come over to mine and spend the weekend there. We could spend thanksgiving together." I smiled, trying to make it look like that was the only reason I wanted him to come.

"Kurt, you can't keep me away from them, there my parents. " He started to stroke a hand through the front of my hair.

"I know you want to protect me, and it's really sweet and I love you for it but what am I going to once school is over? I can't lose contact with them Kurt, I need them. "

I shuffled up so that my back was against the headboard.

"I'm not keeping you away from them! I just want to spend thanksgiving weekend with the person I love, are you really going to deny me of that?"

I looked up towards Blaine giving him my best puppy dog eyes that I knew he could never resist. He sighed and turned head to the side.

"Fine. But only because a weekend with you sounds so appealing." He giggled into a chaste kiss before jumping off the bed. "Right, I'm goanna head back to my dorm, see you in class?" He questioned.

"Yerp, I'll see you... second lesson in English lit."

Once Blaine had walked out the door I let out a long breath of fresh air. I was so thankful he was coming back to mine this weekend instead of his parents. It didn't exactly help knowing that he would have to see them eventually because after all they are his parents, but as long as I can keep him safe as long as I can, I'm good for now.

The next few days seemed to fly past and before I knew it, it was the weekend and me and Blaine had just begun the long journey back to my house. Thankfully Blaine's face had started to turn a normal colour and his bumps where almost invisible. Although both my dad and Carole already knew what happened, they had promised me they wouldn't mention anything that could upset Blaine.

"So what songs first?" Blaine asked, pressing the radio on and cranking up the volume.

I pulled my CD out of the glove compartment and stuffed it into the player, pressing play and letting my head drop back onto the headrest.

"Urgh, Kurt! You know how much I hate Lady Gaga." Blaine Moaned banging his head on the steering wheel for good measure.

"Hey no need to be so dramatic, and besides you know how much I hate Katy Perry but you still continue to bop along to her album every night."

Blaine laughed to himself, looking over to me and giving me a tinted glare.

"Aha that's because Katy Perry is pop gold, Lady Gaga's ... she's just a bit... her songs are a bit... weird? And besides you love Katy Perry, she created our song." He gave me a knowing smile, switching the radio off completely, not bothering on my opinion.

"Ok so I like one of her songs, bite me."

The rest of the drive continued much like this, banter happily passed between the two of us, a few kisses here and there. It was weird how natural the two of us could be together. After the last few days I thought that things had the potential to be awquad between the two of us. Surprisingly we seemed to be stronger than ever.

When we finally made it to my house, we sat idly in the car, on looking to my old family home. It hadn't changed much since I had last seen it just before I went to Dalton, the same faded paint, the same crooked roof tiles. Suddenly, Blaine started to chuckle beside me. Turning my head around I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what had set him off now.

"Someone have ants in their pants do they?" I questioned, intent on getting to the bottom of this.

"No, it just always makes me laugh how you can see the corner of your living room curtains turning up with little eyes poking out of them every time we come. It's like they expect us to be here doing something not PG." He shook his head, looking over to me and smiling.

"Ha Yer, Carole always tells my dad to wait when I come home so I can grab my bearings. And I guess now would be time for the last kiss" I joked, knowing it would put Blaine on edge.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm going to be with you all weekend but I'm not allowed to kiss you?" He looked up at me with his puppy dogs eyes, a sight that he knew would always weaken me.

Pressing my lips close to his, and looking up into his eyes I mouthed ;

"Hmm, I don't think that's going to be possible really, I'm pretty hard to resist."

I pressed my lips onto his, smiling at his groan.

"umm you are. So maybe we could sneak a few kisses here and there?"

"Well that all depends how well you behave. Now come on before my dad has a heart attack."

Taking one last breath I jumped out the car, heading round to the boot to get my luggage. When I got there, Blaine had already beaten me to it, stood with all the bags engulfing his small body.

"Hey, I've got these; you go and greet your family." He ordered, being his dapper self.

I smiled to him and made my way over to the door, not even making it to the first step before I was being mauled over by a giant body.

"Hey Kurt! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"Hey Finn I'm good" I managed to get out before I started to choke

"But you may want to ease up a little if you don't want me to faint." I laughed and patted him on the back as he quickly let go, mumbling a quick apology.

"Hey Blaine, nice to see you again, how ya doing?" He questioned before taking one of the bags for Blaine's arm that he was struggling with, and effortlessly pulling it over his shoulder.

"Hey Finn, I'm good thanks, how about you?"

I smiled to myself, loving the relationship that Finn and Blaine had made up already. It was a weird match, but funnily enough it seemed to work well.

"Kurt, Blaine, how lovely to see you to again, I'm so happy your home." Carole shouted engulfing us both in a long hug.

"Hey misses Hummel, such as pleasure to see you again, you to Mr Hummel" Blaine declared, looking up and nodding his head to Burt in a dignified way.

"Blaine dear, I've told you, call me Carole. Now both of you come inside before you catch your death, I've made some coffee especially for when you got here. " She pushed us both into the house mumbling to Finn to take our bags off Blaine and get them upstairs.

We stood for a while, unsure off where to plant ourselves, before I pushed Blaine over to the sofa and pulled him down, leaning my body onto his before he could get back up again.

"Don't even think about it prince charming, just sit with me before we have to get up and help." I rested my head onto his shoulder and let out a yawn I didn't realise I was holding. Since Blaine had instructed me to get up so early, had only managed about 5 hours of sleep, which stained my complexion dearly.

"You tired?" Blaine stupidly asked,

"O no I'm not tired; I just yawn when I'm full of energy. This is your fault; you said if we get up early we'll make it here early, but its still 5!"

"Ha , well how was I supposed to know it was going to be busy traffic? " He looked up half way through his sentence, when Carole came stumbling in with two cups of coffee.

I budged to the side slightly, not wanting to look like I was smothering Blaine, but he didn't like that idea and instead lay his body into mine, resting his temple gently onto mine.

"So how was the journey boys? Not too busy I hope?" Carole cooed, sitting opposite me and Blaine, smirking at our pose.

"Actually it was havoc, since someone didn't look at the traffic report we ran straight into a blocked off road and ended up waiting around for ages." I glared over to Blaine, trying to make him feel guilty with my Bitch face.

"Hey I drove, it was your job to check the report!"

I smacked him in the shoulder playfully, hoping to show him who was boss.

"OO it's on!" He sneered while grabbing my sides, and tickling me across the ribs.

"NOO , NOO STOP!" I just about managed to shout through fits of giggles. Deciding to play him at his own game, I grabbed his arms and fell on top of him, pushing his arms up above his head so he could no longer torture me.

Before anything else could happen, a rough cough came from the other side of the room.

"Hey can you boys try not to kill each other, we've only just got you home." Burt stated, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Heat started to gradually ride up my neck, as I pushed my body back up, slightly separating from Blaine but clasping his hand into mine to show there was no hard feelings.

"So what's the plan for the weekend then boys?" Carole questioned. I smiled at her ability to always change the subject of a conversation at points like this.

"Well I was hoping to have thanks giving dinner here with you guys, then Rachael asked me to sleep at hers that night. She's planning on a girls slumber party." Looking over to Blaine and noting the confusion in his face, I gave him a question look.

"I guess I'll go home after dinner tomorrow then to make it home earlier."

I choked on the cup of tea I was previously consuming and glared at Blaine.

"Your coming with me you Goober!" I laughed as a look of shock strained his face.

"O.. I .. well I don't want to interrupt your girly night, I'm sure you'll have lots you want to talk about with your friends." Blaine's concern was written all over his face.

"Blaine I didn't invite you over to mine for the weekend to make you go home the first night! And besides, the girls have a massive interrogation planned that you just can't miss."

I winked at Blaine and erupted in fits of laughter when his face dropped. O yes, this was going to be a great weekend.

**Thanks for reading guys, the next chapter is writtin so ill put it up if people start to read again :D Please review and happy reading :D xx**


	18. Love?

**Hey guys just a little one here to get me back into the vibe of things hope you enjoy please review and let me no what you think :D xx **

**p.S- Bit of a different one now as I decided to do it in Blaine's p.o.v so plase let me no if you think there should be more like this :D **

Chapter 18- Blaine's P.O.V

I fiercely rubbed my eyelids as they continued to drupe closed, my body battling against my brain. Me and Kurt stayed up late last night 'watching a film'. Well that's what where were supposed to be doing, but the plans sort of changed when sweet kisses turned into a heavy make out session, so I guess I know why I'm so tired.

As I attempted to pull my body into an upright position, a sharp pain glided through my back. Well, I guess that what sleeping on an air mattress does to your back.

Just as Mr Hummel was making his way up stairs last night, he made sure to not so discreetly hint that me and Kurt would be sleeping in different rooms. Kurt had insisted that as long as I crept out before morning I would get away with sleeping in his room, but as tempting that sounded I decided to just sleep in the spare room. I definitely didn't want to compromise my relationship with Kurt, and if that meant sleeping by myself in on cold, stiff air bed, to stay on Mr Hummel's good side, then so be it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone humming from the other room. With the soft delicate melody I knew straight away it was Kurt and decided to get up and see what he was up to.

Just before I had fully made it into the kitchen, I noticed Kurt dancing around, clad in some extra tight jeans, accompanied by a white long sleeved top and a grey waistcoat. Loving the entertainment, I decided to hold back until he noticed me.

From what I could make out, he seemed to be humming put a ring on it by Beyonce, but I couldn't be too sure as the only thing my mind could concentrate on is the way he shacked those hips. Although his feet where gripped to the floor, his hips were rotating around taunting me. It was all I could do to hold back a groin that was vibrating through my body.

"Blaine! Jesus you scared the hell out of me! Why didn't you tell me you where there?" The purse of his lips indicated he was trying to stay stern, but realising what I had just witnessed his lips where trying not to turn into a smirk.

"Well, I was just enjoying the view is all. Where'd you learn moves like that anyway?" I tentatively took a few steps closer to Kurt, not wanting to interrupt him but feeling uncomfortable just standing in the door way.

"Blaine, those weren't moves, that was moving my hips from side to side. I was born with those skills." He laughed as he took the last few steps, and draped his arms around my hips.

"Well that was the best hip swaying I have ever seen." Letting out a little chuckle as Kurt pecked me on the lips, I let him pull me towards a stool and push me down.

"So I got up early to make breakfast what do you want?" He walked back to the stove and continued to flip some pancakes, much like he was doing before I interrupted.

"I'll have whatever your having, I don't want to be a bother."

"Argh, well aren't you just the cutest." I looked up to see Carole enter the room a smirk on her lips.

"Morning Carole, we didn't wake you did we?" Kurt Interrupted before I managed to answer her myself.

Carole walked over to Kurt and gently kissed his head, rubbing my hair as she passed.

"Course not dear, in fact I wish you had. It would have been better then waking up to your dads intensive snoring."

I let out a stifled laugh, not wanting to seem rude but unable to hold it in. Luckily it had gone unnoticed by both Carole and Kurt, there laugh lapping through the room.

"Argh, the joys of love." Kurt joked,nuding Carole in the elbow.

"Well that could be you soon Kurt." She added nudging him back and winking to me. Having been drinking at the time, I started choking on my drink due to the look of astonishment on Kurt face.

"Or not." Kurt stated, rushing round to my side and hitting me on the back, attempting to stop the wheezing of my chest.

After a few moments of my irrational choking, I'd somehow managed to gain my breath back and decided to try and address the elephant in the room.

"It wasn't... I didn't... when you did the" I stopped, unable to form a coherent sentence and the only thing I was succeeding at was making the room more tense.

"It's ok don't worry about it, I understand." Kurt mumbled, making his way back to the stove and turning his back to me.

I looked over to Carole, unsure of what just happened and what I was to do about it.

"I'm just going to go put the washing out; I'll be back in a moment." Carole prompted, gesturing here head towards Kurt and mouthing sorry.

Unsure of what to do next I stood up and slowly made my way over to the side of Kurt looking up towards his face and then dropping my head back down.

I hate having these disputes with Kurt. I care for him so much and when I see him hurt it hurts me. When I see the pain in his eyes my heart shreds into a thousand pieces, only just sticking back together when Kurt laughs, or when Kurt gives me one of those cute little smiles where his lips reach his eye. Fortunately both Kurt and I are each other's first real boyfriends, but that doesn't stop me from making mistakes.

"Kurt I'm sorry I didn't.." Before I could finish off Kurt had already cut me off with his own speech.

"No Blaine its fine, I understand. Now can we just drop it please?" His body had slowly inched away from mine and the palm of his hands where now gripping onto the kitchen counter.

I moved closer. Just enough for the heat of his body to radiate onto my chest, which was covered with a thin measly T-shirt.

"Kurt look at me. Please?"

He moved his head the opposite way, choosing to face the wall. Knowing he wouldn't look at me on his own bases I rested my hand onto his chin, waiting a moment to see his reaction. When he still didn't moved I slowly turned his head so his eyes bore into mine, showing me his every emotion.

"Kurt, I need you to understand that care for you so much. Much more then you will ever no." I started to rub my finger across his cheek, hoping to comfort him in any way I could. Looking down, I could see his hands had started to ease of the kitchen counter and where now dropped to his side.

"But I need you to understand these feeling I have for you, I've never had them for anyone else. I have no idea what they mean. All I know is that every time I see you a colony of butterflies erupt in my stomach and all I want to do is kiss you until the night is out. So do I see my feelings for you becoming stronger in the future? Of course I do. But right now I don't believe that these feelings can get any stronger."

I tipped my head forward and rested my head against his, searching his eyes for the understanding that I needed to see. His body stated to ease as he let his head lay against mine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath clasping his hands into mine and intertwining our fingers together.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just when you laughed, I got worried that I was feeling things that you weren't."

Seeing the pain race across his eyes made my heart throb. I pulled Kurt into my chest and clutched my arms around his back.

"Don't ever think like Kurt." My voice broke at the end of the sentence, betraying me. Luckily Carole picked the same time to walk in from here detour. I backed away from Kurt not wanting to make Carole feel uncomfortable, but instead Kurt pulled me back in and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're not getting away from that one Blaine. The last time a saw a grip that hard was when his dad got him his first tickets to go and see Wicked in a theatre. "

I laughed and rubbed my hand down Kurt's back as I started to gently pull away when his grip loosened. Not sure where to go next I sat back down on the stool I was currently on.

"Carole you and I both know that the only reason for that was because my dad had got us front row seats. I was only little! I was excited!" He started to laugh as Carole gave him a knowing look.

"So Kurt when do you want to start dinner? We usually have it on by now." Carole asked, smiling at me then tilting her head up to Kurt.

"Well I thought it wouldn't matter if we started a little later this year since we have an extra pair of hands." He winked over to me as my mouth dropped open.

"O me, err well as long as you don't mind burnt food I'm all for it."

"Don't be silly Blaine. You don't think I'm getting you to cook anything do you? No No, after watching how you managed to burn the soup at Dalton I'm putting you on chopping duty. Now go and get changed so we can all start."

Before I had a change to argue I was on my feet and being pushed towards the bathroom. This boy is going to be the death of me!

**Thanks for reading, review and let me no what you think :D xx**


	19. Party!

**Hey Guy's got a longer one for you now, well long for me anyway :D hope you like please review and let me no xx**

Chapter 19 

"Well, are we going to go in or are we just camping out in the car all night?" I questioned looking over to Blaine and giving him a knowing smile. He looked so adorable just sitting there, nerves obviously overriding his body, clear by the tell tale signs such as his jittery hands. After a very long discussion with Blaine I had finally managed to persuade him to come to Rachael's for the night. It didn't help that I brought up the interrogation the girls had planned for him but after I reminded him about how we would be sharing the same room, he seemed to become less reluctant.

"Kurt, are you sure that I should be here? I mean do you not need time with your friends? I can just get Wes to pick me up. Really, its fine." His last sentence seemed to be reassuring himself more than me.

"Blaine! We've talked about this. Rachael invited you so you're coming. And beside's I want to introduce you to all my friends properly. Can I not show my boyfriend off?" I smirked and he seemed to relax his posture a little. I grabbed his hand, giving it one last squeeze before ducking my head and shimmying out the car, leaving my backside in there a little longer then necessary.

When I had made it to the Berry's front porch, the door flew open and I was met by Rachael, dressed in a hideous green dress, that looked like it had been pulled straight out of the 60's.

"Kurt, Blaine. How mice to see you too. Just to let you know, Puck sort of decided to crash the girls night, and turn it onto a party. But no need to worry, I have managed to strategically create two drinks tickets per person, to stop things from getting out of hand."

By this time we had managed to move down to Rachael's basement, where the rest of the group where, all looking like someone had just told them there puppy has died.

I looked over to Blaine, giving him a puzzled look as we took the drink tokens of Rachael and made are way to a sofa that wasn't occupied by hormonal teenagers sucking face off each other.

It was mostly silent bar the low rumble of some shabby record, so it wasn't hard to hear the little conversations that where taking place. Mumbles of this party sucks and shall where go now were evident across the room.

"This party blows. Look if you want everybody to stay, you have to let me break into your dads liquor cabinet." Puck not so discreetly stated to Rachael. Her face had dropped, her hands raised in the air in a disagreement before puck butted in again.

"No one's goanna get buzzed of too wine coolers. I'll replace them before they get home."

The room went silent as we all waited for Rachael's verdict. Party or no Party? She looked around, obviously hoping for some inspiration from our faces before she turned back to puck.

"Let's Party" She shouted before shouts of cheers erupted throughout the room.

"You want a drink?" I offered Blaine, hoping that it would loosen him up.

"You know, I really shouldn't, you don't want to see me when I get tipsy." He declared looking down to his hands, which were currently griped around each other.

"Why do you turn in to some sort of striper?" I joked, secretly hoping the answer would be yes. I wouldn't mind seeing Blaine with a few less clothes on!

"Well actually, I sorter turn into a whore. Last time I got drunk I ended up kissing half of my friends." He bashfully looked up towards me, waiting for my reaction. My mouth dropped open as I tried to comprehend this.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go get you a drink."

And that was all it took. One hour after the drinks cupboard had been smashed open, everyone was whipping there sweaty body's around dancing to the obnoxiously load music. I looked over to Blaine, who was currently egging Rachael on to drink a full shot. His shirt was now hanging out of his pants, and his tie had been lost in the mist of the party. I laughed at his sloppiness. He had only had two drinks and I'm starting to think that the whole whore thing wasn't so far from the truth.

I danced over to Finn who was currently stood on the stage, overlooking the party like a lion watching his baby cubs, making sure no harm was to come of them.

"Are you not drinking?" I asked confused at him. Usually Finn loves to party and won't easily pass up an offer, to get in Rachael's pants. Well, that was when she was actually wearing some instead of that hideous monstrosity.

He looked over to me, obviously shocked that I was able to from a coherent sentence.

"No. Designated driver. What about you?"

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine, cant get to sloppy." I answered. And that was partly true. Of course another reason why I wasn't drinking was because my first and last try of drinking ended up with me throwing up all over Miss Pillsbury shoes. Nobody wanted that again. Especially not me.

I looked over to the left where Blaine currently had his head pressed into his hand, dancing like a monkey on drugs.

"Clearly he doesn't have the same concern." I laughed unable to take Blaine seriously.

By this time, Blaine had trudged over to Finn and currently had his arm draped across his shoulder.

"Hey, it's so cool that you, and Kurt, are brothers! BROTHERS Wow, you're so tall" He slurred, eyeing Finn like he was royalty.

"Ya having fun Blaine?" I laughed, happy that Blaine finally seemed to have calmed down and seemed to be able to comfortably talk to everyone.

"Yer! This is the best party ever!" He screamed, everyone around cheering him on.

He attempted to walk back down off the stage, but ended up tripping onto my shoulder. I latched my arm around his waist and pulled him down to the sofa, not wanting him to injure himself.

"I'm glad you're having fun Blaine, I was worried you weren't goanna like my friends." I declared, not worried about what he would think because I doubt he will be able to remember in the morning.

"Kurt, your friends are my friends and if you like them then I do to." I was impressed at his ability to from a sentence that actually made me feel a little better.

He moved up closer to me, laying his side flat against mine. I could feel the heat of his torso, radiate onto mine.

"Why aren't you drinking?" I just about made out from his babbling.

"And if I drink how do you suppose we get home brain box?" He looked at me, puzzled for a second before the realisation hit his face.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were sleeping?" Damn, I was hoping his alcohol fuelled brain would forget that part.

"O so we are, I er I must have forgotten" I lied, hoping he wasn't so observant in his state.

"If I could get my brain to wok wight now I'm sure I would have something to say Kurt." He smiled as I laughed at his mispronunciation at the simplest words. Ok its official. Blaine is pissed.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?!" Rachael shouted from the other side of the room. Before I had time think Blaine was dragging me up, and pushing me into the middle of the room, where a sloppy circle had already been formed by the rest of the entourage.

"Im going first! "Puck shouted grabbing the bottle from the middle, and pushing it into a circle where it slowly made its way to point at Sam.

"You ready to taste the full force of the puckasurous Sammy boy?" Puck Slurred.

"Bring it!" Sam shouted.

They both surged forward, where the mouths met with a loud slap. Puck continued to push forward ,his lips still attached making Sam fall backwards, before he pulled backwards with a confident face.

"No one can resist a bit a puck." He bragged, wiping his hand on his mouth and laughing.

"Dude did you just add tongue? That was way to much." He turned to me and Blaine

"How do you guys handle that?" Blaine looked towards me with a shocked face and turned back to Sam, a mysterious look in his eye.

"Well, my boys an expert when it comes to his mouth, so I have nothing to worry about." I smacked him in the arm before he could say anything else, the heat rising hastily up my neck.

"Dude that's my brother" Finn declared, disgustedly.

"Ok ok who's next?" I questioned, hoping to get this conversation over with before it could evolve anymore.

"I'll go, I gotta get me some man candy." Mercedes Blurted out. Yep, she was definitely drunk .

She pushed into the middle of the circle, where she pushed the bottle, hoping to meet her match. Yet again it landed on Sam, except this time a small smirk came onto his lips. I'd have to remember to question Mercedes about that later.

He moved forward, no need to think about it and raised his hands to the back of her neck, where he pulled her mouth onto his. This kiss was a bit more planned out then the last, but it still wasn't anything passionate.

It lasted for about 30 seconds before Santana got annoyed.

"Ok ok, let's carry on before I start to puke rainbows."

Sam moved backwards, a bigger smile evident on his face.

"Me next!" Rachael ordered, giving Finn one last glare before spinning the bottle round. When it landed on Blaine everyone let out a gasp. I looked over to him, wondering how he felt, but his face resembled the same goofy smile as it usually did.

"Blaine you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I stated, not wanting him to feel too uncomfortable.

"Hey lady lips of course he does, everyone else has to." Santana glared at me then back to Blaine.

"Come on then hee man, time to get your mack on." She laughed as Rachael shyed away.

Blaine happily moved forward, oblivious to what all the fuss was about and brought Rachael into a heavy kiss. The room went quit as the kiss started to get more sensual , Rachael bring her hand up to cup Blaine's face. Everyone's faces turned to face, inspection my view on the situation.

"Ok, guys I think that's enough." I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment.

Blaine pulled back and slumped back next to me, as though we didn't just witness him snogging some girls face off. I looked over to him, giving him a puzzled look, wondering what was going through his mind. His only reaction was to grab my hand and sqeeze, turning back to look at the bottle.

"Your next lady lips, come on let's see if you get half as much action as your guy" Santana sneered.

I leaned forward and pushed the bottle as hard as I could, determined to give people the show that they wanted. If Blaine could kiss someone like that I could to right? I might as well see how he reacts to it. But my confidence seemed to decrease a little as the bottle stopped at puck. No I could do this. It's not as if it means anything.

I pushed forward before anyone could say anything and locked my lips onto pucks. He let in a sharp intake of breath, so I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue into his mouth, pushing his tongue out the way. When I heard a few people gasp out I laughed to myself and pulled away, leaning back into my place.

I looked over to Blaine who's mouth was currently hung open, eyes wide staring at me.

"What you didn't think you where the only one who could have some fun do you?" I giggled to myself as his face stayed locked in place. Not moving even an inch.

"B -Blaine," I gasped as all of a sudden hands appeared on my chest pulling the top of my dress shirt open. I heard one of the buttons pop off and patter away across the grubby carpet. My words faded into an incoherent string of delighted noises as Blaine pushed my shirt away from my shoulder and dragged his teeth over my collarbone, sucking roughly at my skin.

"Bla- Blaine! Theres other people in the room."

"Relax, there only doing the same thing." He mouthed onto my collar bone.

I looked around and surly enough everyone around was sharing saliva with someone. Even Finn seemed to be getting pretty serious with Rachael.

I turned back to Blaine who moved so his head was rested onto mine.

"You have no idea how turned on that just made me." He laughed against me, his head bobbing up and down onto mine.

"So watching you boyfriends kiss another guy gets you off hey? Good to know" It was my turn to laugh now as I placed my hand onto Blaine's chin, lifting his head slightly so his lips where level with mine.

I pressed my lips gently to his, letting them become one, before they started to move together. Moving my hand to the back of his neck, I started to play with the curls at the back of his head while I let my tongue slowly enter his mouth.

Before we could go any further, Blaine abruptidy pulled back, bringing his hand over his mouth.

"Urgh I think im gonna ..." It was cut of there as he got up and ran towards the bathroom.

I laughed as I pulled my body up. Well I guess my night isn't going to be spent kissing my gorges boyfriend, not that I'm sure he won't try, but there is no way I'm kissing that mouth until it has been fully disinfected.

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed and be aware theres much more to come :D Please review and tell me what you think Thnaks, happy reading :D xx**


	20. The atftermath

Chapter 20

Since I was awoken the next morning to the sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach into the toilet, I decided that since I was probably the only one sober, I would make some food and break out the paracetimal for when people awake.

Making my way into the kitchen was the hard part. I tried to go as quietly as possible so not to wake people, manoeuvring through the lifeless bodies that where sprawled all over the floor. I think I almost stood on puck, but managed to push my weight onto the other side, making me hit the coffee table with my limp body.

The kitchen was a complete tip. There where half full drink cups everywhere, food all over the floor from the food fight that mike decided to have with Tina, and a few items of clothing that I had no idea who they belonged to and Intend on keeping it that way. I decided the best thing to do right now was to clean up, so I grabbed a plastic bag from the cupboard, and started to throw everything in. Minus the clothing that is. There was no way I was touching anyone's sweaty clothing with my cleansed hands.

By the time I had finished cleaning, and had accomplished making 6 Glasses of water, Finn came slumbering in, clutching his head.

"Dude water, your an angel." His voice hadn't fully recovered from the night before and was still croaky, but I just about made out what he was saying.

"Paracetimols on the side. I thought you where the designated driver?" I questioned, only just remembering our conversation from the night before.

"Urgh, puck decided to stay over so I stayed to. Plus, Rachael asked me to stay so.."

"Yer ok I get ya" I added, knowing where he was going, but not really wanting to have that conversation.

"So.. where did you get to last night? I looked round and you where gone." I had to laugh at this. Finn looked as though he was asking me if I'd committed a murder. I mean I know he likes to be protective and all, but it's hard to think of him as tough when he goes to bed in Spiderman pyjamas

"Blaine started to be sick so I went up to help him. The way he was, I don't think we could have done much more. And besides once we came back down he fell straight asleep so."

"O.. Ok. Well. I'm gonna go and tidy upstairs while everyone's down here. Cya bro."

"Yer bye Finn." I answered, turning back to see if I could find a tray big enough to fit 9 cups of water on.

When I'd loaded all the cups onto the tray I made my way through the living room, greeting everyone with a kick in the arm, and then appeasing them al with the water and pills. I left Blaine till last, so I could make sure he was ok.

"Blaine wake up" I gave his arm a gentle kick, before rubbing my hand through his matted hair.

"Err what time is it." He groaned into his pillow. Kneeling down so my face was parallel to his I stated to rub his back, trying to wake him up a bit more.

"It's 9, how are you feeling? I've got some water and tablets for you here."

"Urgh your an angel, how much did I have to drink last night, I feel rough." He pulled his legs round so he was sat up, patting the space next to him, as I handed the drink to his other hand.

His hair had managed to stay quite flat during the night, but was still crunched together in a mat. His beautiful honey suckle eyes still shined like a summers day, despite the red rims he was currently modelling.

"Argh my poor party animal. I think you had about 6 drinks last time I checked, but that was only before we played spin the bottle, I don't know about after." I laughed noticing the look of shock in his eyes at the realization that he probably ended up kissing someone last night.

"O god no. I didn't... I didn't play did I?" Blaine had his head tilted slightly so I could just make out the silhouette of his eyes. I noticed a look of worry blaring from his eyes, which only made me wonder what else that this poor boy has been through that could possibly make him this nervous.

"Ha, well on the contrary, you where more then happy to play. In fact you looked as happy as ever during your lip lock with Rachael." I snickered at the distraught look on his face.

"During my.. god I'm so sorry Kurt. Like I said I have a little drink and I turn into a whore."

"Hey don't worry about it. I got you back when I snogged puck. Well at least I thought I did, until you told me that , it turns you on." I grabbed the tablet of the table and handed it to Blaine, noticing him clutch his head into his hands during my story.

"And this is why I don't drink. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends Kurt." The genuine look of sorrow on his face pulled at the tip of my heart dragging it into deep suspense.

"You're kidding me right; they had so much fun with you! And I think you gained a new admirer, id be careful of Rachael if I was you."

We both laughed at the sentiment earning low groans from all over the room.

Later that night both me and Blaine were snuggled together on my bed, both gazing towards the T.V but not really focusing on what was being played out. Blaine had his back to the head board, with me place in-between his legs, back on top of his chest. Although some couples only enjoy the physical relationship between themselves I used to always look forward to the sensual moments when I was a child.

When me and my mum would sit together at night, wrapped up in each other's body's, she would always tell me that one day, if I can find someone to hold me like she did, then that's the person I'm meant to be with because it meant that they can protect you in any situation.

I pushed my head back onto Blaine's shoulder, closing my eyes and basking in the heat of his body. I could feel his head slide up against mine, as the slight stubble he had left this morning, tickled my jaw. I took a deep breath through my nose, letting Blaine's sweet smell rise up my nostrils.

Although Blaine had been with me all weekend, I couldn't shake the fear that lay at the pit of my stomach, retching at the walls of my body to get out. I couldn't keep Blaine with me 24/7 as much as I'd like it to be possible. Which only meant that soon, it was only inevitable that he would have to make contact with his parents. Those horrible people who marked his face, just because of who he is. Every time I even think about them my stomach churns. How can someone hurt someone who's so caring?

After mine and Blaine's last chat about his parents I just don't know how to bring it up. I mean I want to tell him. I want him to know how I feel and I want him to know I only feel that because of how much I care. But I just don't want to cause uproar.

I felt Blaine run a hand across my hair, twisting his fingers into the curls and rubbing on the spots he knows make my toes curl in ecstasy.

"What ya thinking about boo?" He asked out of nowhere, twisting his ankles around mine, bringing our bodies closer together.

"Just how people can act so horrible towards people based on who the are or the way they act."

"Well that's a bit deep for a top model night." He laughed and pulled me further up his body, rubbing circles into my arms.

"Kurt you see what we have here? All of this, with each other. Well some people just cant handle the fact that they don't have this. The reason why people do horrible things to us? Because they don't have this. That's all it is. Now will you please tell me what's really going on?"

I turned round so that my body was partially facing him and I was able to see his eyes.

"Blaine I'm just, I'm really worried about you. What are you going to if you have to go back, and you have to see them? I Just don't want you to get hurt." I lay my head onto his chest and let his fingers rub me into a tranquil place here my worries are faded to the back of my mind.

"Kurt. There my parents. Yes I will have to see them again. But I don't want you to worry about me. Heck most of the time my parents aren't even at home. So on the off chance I will see them, ill just agree with what they have to say and get it over with. Just please, don't worry about me."

"Tell me about your brother?" I asked, remembering the last Friday dinner where Blaine had mentioned a brother that we had never talked about.

"O my brother. Yer. Well... what do you want to know?" He seemed to grow tense at the question but didn't stop caressing my cheek.

"What's he called? How come you never see him?" These weren't the only questions I had in mind but I didn't want to start off to strong.

"He's... He's called Cooper. He's 5 years older than I am, and never fails to rub it in my face. " He started to giggle to himself. I left the silence to radiate through the room, wanting to let him go at his own speed.

"When I was younger, Copper was always the model child. The one my dad favoured. He had his life all set up. He was to join my dad's company and become manager, before settling down with a lovely wife, and children who would then take over the business. Problem was.. Coopers nether really been one to settle down. He didn't want to become manager of a boring business. He didn't want to get married. His dream was always to travel the world. Become an actor that slept with 3 different women every night and was the ultimate pin up. When he told my dad that he wasn't going to become his little minion. My dad didn't take it too well. He chucked him out onto the streets, swearing that if he ever tried to make contact with any of us, his life would be made hell."

A tear had plucked up from Blaine's eye, and was strolling down his face. I wiped it off with the pad of my thumb, nodding for him to go on.

"After that I never heard of him. It was like he never existed. All the pictures were taken down; his bedroom was made into an office. You know, it was funny really. After that I became the golden boy. The son that was going to carry on the family's name respectably. Well that was until I found out I was gay. At first I didn't want to tell them. I thought if Cooper could get kicked out for just wanting something else what would happen to me? But then I got sick of being pushed on dates with prep girls. So I told them. I told them I couldn't carry on the family name, because it wasn't a girl I wanted to be with. And... And here I am. So do I regret it? I don't regret it n the slightest, you know why. Because it got me here with you today. And I wouldn't change that for anything."

I opened my mouth, letting it hang for a while before closing it up, unable to say anything, so I pulled Blaine's face down to mine letting his lips graze against mine.

Blaine chuckled and then placed a soft kiss to my mouth. I sighed into the contact and tilted his head to get a better angle, sweeping my lips repeatedly over his. I moved both of my hands up to rest on Blaine's shoulder and pulled slightly, wanting to be closer to him.

"Are you sure you've nether had a boyfriend Mr Anderson?" I mouthed on Blaine's lips. He smiled again and dived back into kissing me, pressing more heated kisses to my mouth awaiting permission to enter.

I timidly opened my mouth to Blaine's and was met straight away with a gentle touch of Blaine's tongue. My entire body tingled as I lowered my hands down Blaine's back attempting to keep him pressed close.

I reluctantly pulled back from Blaine and rested his forehead on his, not wanting to start anything that would be overheard by my dad in the next room. I lay still where I was, just breathing in Blaine and feeling his heartbeat against my chest.

Blaine stroked his hand down the side of my body and let it rest against the bottom of my shirt before lifting it up slightly and beginning to trace little patterns on my sensitive skin. I sighed at the touch and attempted to respond by threading my fingers through his hair. Well trying to.

"Geez, why do you wear so much hair gel?" I asked, trying to separate the fixed curls with my finger, making then come unjust.

"Because my hair is crazy! You really don't want to see it like that." He mumbled in my neck, not stopping his artistic fingers on my skin.

The emotion in Blaine's voice made me chuckle, shaking his body as I did.

"I'm stoked, you mind if I try to get some sleep?" I asked while letting out a long yawn.

"Course not, come on snuggle down." He pulled by body back down onto his and pushed me into his chest. He stopped tracing my skin and brought his hands to rest on my stomach.

"No, wait. Can you... can you keep doing that." I whispered hoping to get his hands back on my skin.

When he pulled his hand back to the bottom of my shirt I turned my body into his and clasped my hands into his free one. It didn't take long for me to get to sleep that night with Blaine using my skin as a portrait.


	21. DDay

**Hey guys heres the next instalment for ya I really hope you enjoy :D – be warned this story may contain element that some people don't like...**

**I just want to say a quick thanks to GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid for all your great comment they always keep me going so thanks :D**

Chapter 21

The next week was stressful for all the warblers. Sectionals were coming up and Wes had insisted on extra practice and a gruelling regime for us which had us all on edge.

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." Thad started, looking around for some encouragement.

"But it's not in his natural Key"

"How dare you" Trent spat, obviously annoyed by the judgment.

"Enough, I'm tired of this" Blaine spoke up, getting agitated by the arguing. His hair was starting to become unjust and his tie hung from his neck, painting the image of distress.

"I agree, I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing" Thad added, sucking up to Blaine. Thad has always agreed to whatever Blaine puts forward, or any of his judgements and frankly it's starting to get annoying. I mean even I don't agree with Blaine that often and I'm the one going out with him! Sometimes, it just makes me wonder, whys he on the council if he can't handle one decision by himself.

"No. I'm tired of the warblers being all about me." Blaine let out exhilaratingly.

"David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down on the official minutes. We, are going to lose at regional's."

An uproar of groans vibrated through the room. As much as I understand their concern, I must agree with Blaine. The repeated top 40 performances where being a bit monotomus, not that I would tell the guys this.

"I am incredibly grateful for the belief you have all given me as a journey member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year, but for what Kurt has told me about the new directions I, I just know I can't beat them on my own., and turn it into a duet. Which is why I propose, that we rearrange our 11 o clock number and turn it into a duet. To showcase other talent in the group!"

The guys started to mean again ad I looked over to Blaine unsure of where he was going with this. He hadn't mentioned any of these concerns to me before, so I am a bit dubious of what's going on.

"Why don't we just play it on co-hutes." David sarcastically added, giving Blaine a stern glare, daring him to back down.

"Point of order, point of order. Now we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voice's in this group."

Taking this point into consideration the group started to calm down and looked as though they were thinking about Blaine's proposal.

"Alright a vote. Who's in favour of warbler Blaine's proposal for a duel lead at regional's?"

The minority of the group raised the hands in the air, giving Blaine a reassuring look. Since silence had finally come I took the opportunity to talk myself.

"Can I put my name on that audition list?" I mouthed to Wes, excited that I may finally to get a chance to showcase my talents.

"Er No." Blaine interrupted. "No auditions, I want to sing a duet ...with Kurt"

He looked down to me, smirking at my shocked stance. I looked around to the rest of the group, noting the smiles on their faces.

"But... But that's ridiculers. I mean there are so many great voices; I mean everyone deserves a shot at that honour." I just about got out, struggling to string a sentence together.

"All in favour of Kurt being my duet partner at regional's?" Blaine questioned, as a ray of hands shot up around the room.

Wes banged his gravel on the table showing his approval, as the room started to clap. I looked over towards Blaine who just had a smirk on his face.

"Ok guys that will do for today, Kurt if you practice with Blaine you should be ready for tomorrow?"

"Erm Yer Yer I will."

Once the room had entered I walked over to Blaine who was stuffing some paper's into his bag.

"What was all that about?" I asked, poking him in the ribs as he started to chuckle.

"I wanted to surprise you. You do want to sing with me don't you?" he looked up to my face, concern seeking across his eyes. At that moment my heart tore felt although a knife is being smashed into it repeatedly.

"Blaine of course I want to sing with you, you Goober! It was just a surprise is all." I walked over to Blaine and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pressing my mouth close to his, almost touching.

"A good surprise?" He mouthed, smirking as he did.

"Umm a very good surprise." I answered before pressing my lips fully onto his.

I bit my lip and lifted Blaine's chin, kissing him properly, trying to ignore the weightless feeling in his body as our lips touched. No matter how many times I kiss him, this feeling always elopes me. Icould feel Blaine kissing back eagerly, and my body screaming as though on fire. I could feel my heart fill to bursting point. I could just feel everything.

I traced Blaine's bottom lip with my tongue, the lips parted without hesitation, while Blaine pulled me closer than I thought possible,our tongues swirling around the other, exploring, mapping, claiming.

Blaine moaned breathlessly sending a wave of heat through my body as he slowly pushed me back onto the chair behind us, climbing on top of me gently, our legs becoming hopelessly tangled as our kiss heated up.

"I love you so much" he breathed once we'd parted.

I stared up into his lustful eyes, stroking the curls at the back of his neck.

"I, I love you to." I just about managed before fiercely attaching my lips back onto his.

Blaine began running his hands over my back, his hands leaving burning trails in their wake. I could feel myself beginning to lose my grip on my rationality, all I could think and taste was Blaine, and I yearned for more.

But I knew we couldn't – Blaine certainly wasn't ready for this. But that didn't stop me from feeling horribly, unfairly aroused; which meant they had to stop – I wasn't really ready to go any further, either.

"Okay, Blaine" I pushed myself off of him and rolled over, lying next to him on the sofa, "we need to cool off."

"Urgh But why?' He whined, "I like kissing you."

I sighed, "kissing like _that_ leads to stuff we're not ready for yet. Plus somebody can walk in at any moment and I don't really fancy explaining what we were doing."

He grumbled a little, but turned his head and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"I hate it when you're right you know?" He moaned slumping back down in the chair, trying to look angry.

"Yer sure ya do." I said getting up of the sofa and pulling onto his arm. "Let's go practice.

It was 20 minutes after the time that Blaine said he would meet me and I was starting to get sort of worried. We had been together all day practicing for the upcoming sectionals when Blaine told me he had to go and visit the head teacher. We had arranged to meet at 5 and it was now 25 past so I thought I better go and look for him.

Unsure of where he would be, I decided his dorm would be the best place to go to first, so I set off to go and search. Along the way I passed the meeting room where load shouting was taking place. At first I thought it would be best to pass and hope that whoever it was would resolve their little argument. That was until I heard Blaine's voice.

"I understand but what that really the right thing to do?"

He wasn't really shouting, but he seemed to be getting quite aggravated by the other person in the room.

"I don't know what to do Blaine, what would you do?" It was then I noticed the stranger was in fact Thad, and also seemed to be quite angry.

"Look don't worry about I'll try and sort it out ok? Just please, don't do something like that again" Blaine answered, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks Blaine, you're really kind you know." Thad said.

I pushed my head around the corner when the room filled with silence wondering what was going on, only to be met with a sight then stung my heart and brought tears to my eyes.

There slumped in the corner was Blaine, with Thad pressed onto his lips.

...**Please don't kill me, we needed some drama right? Please tell me your thoughts and review :D Next chapter's up tomorrow what do u think Kurt should do? **


	22. Time heals all wounds

**Sorry about that guys put the wrong chapter up :p thanks GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid for the heads up :p x**

**Hey guys took me a while to write this cud im not really to good at this stuff but drop me a review and tell me what you think. :D**

**Just A quick notes for the last reviews:**

**lizziemarie0529****- I think he should cry to :D it wouldn't be kurt if he dident really would he :p x**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****- I have a feeling you may be right – and your welcome :D thanks for the review x**

Chapter 22

"Blaine I can't believe you!" I shouted pacing back and forth my dorm that I had run back to after witnessing what happened. "You where twenty minutes late! 20 minutes! I come to try and find you and see your tongue down another guy's throat!"

Blaine winced as he slid to the floor with his back against the wall; he wrapped his arms around his knees. In the short time he had been with Kurt he had realised that you just to let himshout himself out before you tried to explain.

My vision had become blurry from tears that had been pouring down my face nonstop for the last hour, but I could just make out Blaine's figure slumping to the floor with his hand in his hands on the other side of the room. I had been yelling at Blaine for at least three quarters on an hour and was getting to become angry, heartbroken and tired.

Blaine wiped away the tears but it was a waste of time as they were replaced just as quickly when he crawled over to my exhausted form and put a hand on my knee , getting shoved right back off again.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed voice full of venom like a snake's.

"Kurt you don't understand what happen! I didn't do anything!"

He sighed; another sob escaped his throat rocking despair through his whole body. "Kurt please just…" he started to say but I looked up at him, such fury in my eyes that he shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Why?" I questioned, voice cracking.

"I didn't do anything Kurt! Please he kissed me! I was just about to push him off." he said reaching out for my hand until I pulled it out of his reach.

"Well it took you long enouth!" I growled shifting from under Blaine's hand that had been place on my shoulder

"I just...I can barley look at you right now...It all just hurts." I whispered.

Blaine let out a sharp breath, "Kurt I love you," he said, "you know I do. Why would I ever do something that I know would hurt you like that?"

"I don't Know" I answered, my head snapping up and looking deep into his eyes as though trying to find something, "I don't know anything anymore"

"Kurt you mean so much to me. Your the only one that I want. That kiss with Thad, I just didn't have time to push him off before you walked in! How can I prove this to you?" He asked, reaching out to put his hand on mine but then thinking better and pulling it back.

"I don't no Blaine how can you prove it to me?" I said, the tears that were pouring down my cheeks falling onto my lap.

"Kurt you need to trust me, lets not doing anything that you will regret later, you know this isn't me! It's not who I am" He declared, his eyes alight with fear.

"I just, I don't know" Blaine disagreed looking at the floor, "I'm so confused."

"And you have a right to be! Just please trust me when I say this wasn't what it looked like" He sobbed, he grabbed my hand ignoring me when I struggled and lifting my hand to rest on his heart.

"Kurt I care so much about you." I could feel it beating hard his heart beating ten to the dozen.

"I think, I think I just need some time." I said feeling Blaine's heart stop beating for a millisecond and then beat three times as hard to make up for it. He looked up into my eye, pain trashed all over his face. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable and it killed me that I put that there.

"No," Blaine said, "No Kurt please don't do this."

"Blaine I just, I just need a few days. Just to think, I'm not breaking up with you I just need to think! I said hating the words that left my mouth but knowing it would do me good.

I got to my shaky feet and walked towards the door resting his hand on the door knob looking back at Blaine who was sat shaking on my bed. "I just need a few days then I will come talk to you and we can sort this out." I stated, opening the door for Blaine to leave.

Blaine's head snapped up as he tried to stand up but his shaking legs seem give way dropping him onto the floor. He pulled back up just before his body hit the floor and scurried over to me pushing the door closed with one hand and looking at me with his woeful expression.

"Please Kurt, we, we can talk about it now. The-then we don't have to be apart for the next few days Yer?" he whispered, "Please?"

"Blaine please it's just a few days" I said his voice shaking. I couldn't do this, I needed him to go before I gave in all together, dropping back into his arms.

"No," I looked up at Blaine with his eyes so full of fear that it physical hurt.

"I can't- I can't handle my life without you in it! Even for a couple of days." He sobbed

"Blaine it's just a few days then we will be back in each other's arms, I just I have to think about this." I said looking down at Blaine's sobbing form.

"I-I thought you loved me to Kurt?" He sobbed.

My breath hitched, "Blaine I do you love you and I will keep on loving you till the day I die!" I whispered.

"Then why do you need to think about it, why can't we just stay together ?" Blaine answered looking at me with his blue eyes burning with sincerity.

"Because if I don't have time to think, my anger will just build up more and more, and I'll do something that could really damage what we have. Blaine we are not breaking up ok? I could never brake up with you." I said, hoping that Blaine will understand why I was doing this. For both of us, not just for me.

"If-If I do go will you promise me were not breaking up?" Blaine asked, looking as though this was the last time he was going to see me.

I brought he head up towards mine and pushed our foreheads together.

"Blaine I promise you I am not breaking up with you. Give it a few days and we'll be back together cuddled up on my bead sharing a Disney movie together. How could I break up with you really? Who would I have to share all my aswome jokes with?"I added trying to get Blaine to calm down.

Blaine forced a laughed as he whispered, "I love you so much."

"You to." I simply stated bringing our lips together for a slow passionate kiss before backing away and lying down on my bed, watching Blaine nervously walk out the door.

_**Blaine's Dorm**_

Blaine sat of the floor, shaking, sobbing and gasping for breath, unable to move, unable to think apart from one thing. What if he's gone. And all for a stupid kiss that Blaine didn't even want nor ask for.

After fifteen minutes he still hadn't moved but he had practically given up on everything. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing had a point. Because Kurt had always been that point, and now he wouldn't see him for a few days, maybe more. He managed to get to his shaking feet and dragged himself over to his bed where he searched around in his draw until he found what he was looking for. A small blue velvet picture frame of him and Blaine after a day out. It showed Kurt smiling up to the camera and putting on his best pose while Blaine slobbered all over his cheek, trying to make him laugh. He wiped his tears on his sleeves and grabbed a pillow Kurt usually used carrying it over towards his bed. He buried his head in Blaine's pillow taking in the sweet scent of the love of his life, placing the picture besides his face and pulling pillow down to his chest sobbing hard, his whole body shaking as it struggled to work out how he was going to function within these next few days. However all the answers only pointing to one answer. He wasn't. Which Blaine was going to have to prove to kurt what really went on this night.

**-Hides behind wall- Dont be mad theres always a happy ending right? Next chapter will be up tomorrow if you can last that long :D **

**So question did Kurt do the right thing? Will he forgive Blaine? Was Blaine really at fault? Ill leave that up to you guys :D drop me a review and tell me what you think xx**


	23. Please forgive me?

_**Hey guys sorry it's a bit late, having a problem with my laptop. Hope you like the chapter, took me a while to write not that you would notice but i think youll like me better for this one :D. Review an tell me what you think. Thanks :D**_

Chapter 23

It had been two days since I had last seen Blaine and I was a mess. I think in my heart of hearts, I knew that Blaine hadn't done anything wrong. I don't really think he would go around kissing other boys, but then there's that small bit of me that thinks, what if he did? What if I wasn't good enough for him? What if I couldn't give him what he wanted, and so he had to get it from somewhere.

I didn't want to have any time away from Blaine, heck all I wanted right now was to get up, find him and never let go, but what will that do for the relationship? It's just going to create anger that none of us needed.

So this is why I was currently wrapped up in a blanket, sprawled out across my bed, TV turned up load. The good thing about the situation was it was the weekend which meant I wouldn't have to see Blaine until Monday.

How was I going to last?

A sharp knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. Great who could this be. I wasn't expecting anyone and at this time of the morning, I doubt it would be anyone important.

"Come in!" I shouted, hoping they would h me through the loud whispers that seemed to be escalating outside.

"Shhh, he can here you" I heard someone mumble before my door was shoved open.

On the opposite side of my door stood the warblers, suited and booted in there daytime uniform all holding a single red rose. Among the group was Blaine stood right at the front with a lima bean coffee cup.

"Wha-whats going on here?" I question, puzzled as to what was happening.

"Your boyfriend here can be quite persuasive here if he wants to be. Got us all up at the crack of dawn just to practise a song for ya."

I looked over to Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders before walking over to me, placing the lima cup into my hand, and making his way back to the middle of the group.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Love of mine,  
Wont you lay by myside,  
And rest your weary eyes,  
Before were out of time,_

I let in a sharp intake of breath as my emotions started to wobble. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as it hit me just how much I had missed Blaine. I knew the song well, a story of an artist who didn't want to be away from the person he loved, and even though it had only been two days since I had seen Blaine, I could feel how painful it was to be away from him, even for a while.

_Bring me your love tonight,  
Tonight,  
Bring me your love tonight,  
Tonight,_

_Lost at sea.  
My heart beat was growing weak,  
Hoping you'd hear my plea.  
And come save my life,_

I couldn't hold, the sob that escaped my lips, seeing Blaine singing his heart out like this. I'd heard him sing multiple times before but nether with so much passion in his voice, obviously pouring from his heart.

_As the storm grew fierce,  
An angel was certainly near,  
I knew there was nothing to fear._

_Bring me your love, tonight.  
Bring me your love, tonight.  
No, I am not where I belong,  
bring me your love tonight. _

I could tell the final verse was difficult for Blaine to sing, from his shaking voice. After the song had finished, there was a loud silence, only broken by the sounds of my tears, that I was struggling to keep afloat.

The rest of the group pattered Blaine on the back and started to descend back to their own room, leaving Blaine stood in the middle of the hallway, furiously wiping his tears away.

"B-Blaine are you o-ok?" I asked, unable to stop the sons from coming out.

"I- I just had to sh-show you th-that I sti-still love you even if you do-don't love me." He mumbled, just letting the now heavy cast of tears shed down his face.

I let out a loud gasp, as my heart thumped inside my chest.

"Blaine! Of course I still love you" I cried getting up to pull him into the room so I could close the door, before sitting back onto my bed.

Blaine let out a sigh and averted his gaze down to the floor.

"Well J-jus in ca-case."

"Blaine how could you think I don't love you?" I interrupted, unable to comprehend what was going on in his head.

"We-well I know what you saw hu-hurt you, an-and I never got to properly explain, so- so I thought you would think it was my faul-fault." He was still stood facing the floor, his hands gripped into a strong clench.

"Blaine I was upset, am upset , but I could never stop loving you. We've been through way to much together to let one studied kiss spoil it!"

He looked up and let his eyes connect with mine. They where red rimmed, no evidence of whit shown.

"Can- can I tell you what happened? The real story. I don't mind if your still mad at me, I just- I just need you to know."

Both of us where already considerably upset so I didn't really think bring up bad memories would really do us any good.

"Blaine I don't think that's..."

"No I just, I just need you to know what really happened Kurt." He interrupted sighing and pushing his hands through his hands through his hair vigorously.

Understanding that perhaps Blaine just needed to get it out of his system, I nodded towards my desk chair and pulled my legs up tight towards my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

Blaine quickly shuffled over to the chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes before starting.

"Well, I was getting ready to meet you at 5, just walking to your dorm when I heard crying from inside the choir room. At first I just thought it was some random person, but when I saw it was Thad I thought I better go and see if he was ok, him being a fellow warbler. When I went into him and asked him what was wrong he gave me this massive story about how he had an argument with Jeff, resulting in him slapping him. Them two are usually the best of friends so I thought it was kinda weird. The problem was he seemed really upset so I couldn't just leave him there, so I told him what I thought he should do about the situation. He was really appreciative about my advice but he said he didn't think that Jeff would be so accepting and so asked me if I could have a word with him. When I looked upp at the clock and realised It was like 20 minutes after the time I was supposed to meet you I just agreed with Thad telling him I would sort it out, hoping that I would be able to get out of there."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking towards me, a plea in his eyes.

"And then he, he said I was really kind for doing that for him. I just nodded and tried to walk out and then he, he pushed me up to the wall and he- he kissed me. He kissed me Kurt! An-And I couldn't push him off, he- he was to strong. I didn't want to Kurt, I –I love you and no one else."

By this time Blaine's sobs we racking through his body, stopping him from talking. Seeing him in such a state pulled at my heart strings. Unable to just look on I pushed myself of the bed and over to where Blaine was now wrapped in a ball near the corner of the room and pulled him into my arms.

As soon as I did Blaine unwrapped himself and pushed his body into mine, clinging onto my shirt.

"Shh it's ok, calm down Blaine, I hate seeing you like this." I spoke into his ear, rubbing a calming hand over his back.

"I- Kurt it wasn't me I would never do anything like that to you!" He cried, gasping out for breath, and pulling himself further into my arms.

"Blaine calm down, I believe you just please, calm down." I tried to remember what Blaine had done last time I had a panic attack hoping the techniques would work on him.

I pulled his face from my chest and placed my hands on each side of his cheeks, pulling my face as close to his as possible. He was drawing short ragged breaths out from his chest.

"Blaine I need you to look at me. Look into my eyes ok? You need to calm down." I started to stroke my finger across his cheek, hoping to help him. His eyes where currently racing all over my face, not staying in one spot.

"Ku-K-Kurt I Di-Die-dident..."

"Shh don't talk just look at me, look into my eyes ok? You are going to be ok you just need to calm down. Listen to me Blaine I love ok? Nothing will change that."

Blaine seemed to be calming down but was still struggling to let out some breaths. So I tried another tactic.

I pressed my lips to Blaine's temple, mouthing sweet nothings onto his skin.

"Just Breathe Blaine, and focus on my voice, I murmured against his skin. "Breathe in and out."

His breathing started to become regular, but tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt, None of this should have happened." He mumbled, pulling himself back into my chest and gripping tightly onto my shirt.

"Shh, don't worry about it Blaine," I whispered into his ear, stroking his hair into my hand.

After a while a sharp pain started to shimmy up my leg so I stood up, pulling Blaine up with me, despite his protest. Before I could move us to the bed Blaine grabbed hold of my hips and pulled them towards his, resting his head against mine.

I looked into his eyes which where glaring into mine, to be met with red shaded ores, pleading into mine. He edged his face closer to mine, pushing our lips close together. I knew we were supposed to be having some time apart but after what just happened I couldn't stop myself pulling him into my arms and kissing him deeply, wrapping my arms around him tight.

"I missed you so much." He breathed onto my lips as our mouths just stayed close, breathing onto one another.

Blaine then connected our lips again, as he began backing us up towards the bed until my knees hit and we landed on top of each other, not letting out lips part. Blaine moved his body, placing it gently over mine, straddling my hips.

We'd been in this position many times before but never like this. Blaine's hands where becoming more and more bold with every passing second and I could feel my breath picking up, my body igniting as though as though someone had set my nerves on fire.

"Blaine, we – we shou- argh" I tried to stop, but my words where muffled when Blaine rocked his body against mine.

"What was that?" He mumbled against my mouth.

I pushed his body down, rolling him over and gaining position at the top, straddling his hips.

Needing to be closer to Blaine I pulled his shirt out of his pants, looking up to him and asking him with my eyes. When he nodded to me I lifted the short over his head and chucked it over to the over side of the room.

Felling a jolt confidence ride through me I pressed my hands along his toned body, feeling at all the defined abs along his torso.

When Blaine pulled my T-shirt over my head I lay my body down, letting are skin slide against each other and become one.

"You're so beautiful" I heard Blaine mumble, turning my heart into a puddle.

I grinded my hips into Blaine's harder this time, relishing the soft groan that came after.

"God that feels so good" Blaine breathed against my lips his hands moving to tangle in my hair. He flipped us back over leaving me to mold into the bed. My head smashed back against the pillow and Blaine moved his lips to my neck marking me as his hips moved against mine once again. Our moans grew and I could feel heat coiling in my stomach.

A hand moved down to run over my thighs and I could feel Blaine's breath picking up. Blaine let his hand brush against the crotch of my pants as I moaned loudly. He froze for a moment but I looked at him pleadingly.

"Dont stop, please." I begged, unable to stop the feeling running through me.

Blaine grabbed my chin, pushing it to his lips and stuffing his tongue into my mouth. His hands began to wander, more cautiously this time. He trailed a line of kisses down my neck, stopping every so often to mark my skin. His trail of kisses continued down my body, until he started to raise back up again until I was squirming beneath him.

"Blaine... Please." I begged voice breathily and thick with anticipation. He slowly rubbed his hands down to my pants ,where he pushed underneath along the front of my briefs.

"Urgh" I moaned as he began to palm me through my briefs causing Blaine to moan into my mouth.

Blaine kissed me softly, lovingly and started to move his hand hesitantly, then with more confidence matching his strokes with the thrust of my hips.

When it was over we cleaned up the best we could without be away from each for to long, we held each other closer then we had ether held each other before pressing sweet kisses to each others cheeks and temples, murmuring soft words of affection.

**So that's chapter 23 down drop me a review and tell me what you think. Should kurt have let blaine back? Next chapter up tomorrow, thanks for reading :p xx**


	24. Big decisions

**Hey guys, not really much to say on this one just thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 24

"Well what about Blaine?"

"Blaine's fine, were both great I just, I don't know I feel as if the is something missing is all." I explained, wiping my brow with the tips of my fingers.

"Well I thought you said you like the school?" My dad pursued trying to get to the bottom of the situation, not wanting me to be unhappy.

"Well I do dad it's just, its seems to schedule if you know what I mean and having no girls to chat to really doesn't help, as much as I love the guys, they just don't get me. I mean don't get me wrong having Blaine around more often is defiantly helping but he's sort of all I have." I mumbled near the end, feeling horrible to have to admit it.

"Well it can't be helping the much" He scuffed.

"Dad, we talked about this, me and Blaine have sorted things out now so you can stop being bitter." I knew I was going to regret confiding in my dad.

"Son weather you sorted it out or not, it doesn't take away what he has done." He started.

"Ok Ok, I get it, but please, just don't be too hard on him, I don't want to lose him again."

"Yer sure whatever, now what are you going to do about this Kurt, I don't want you to be unhappy with your school. As much as I hate it, if it means you will be happier I can get a meeting with Mr Figgans and see what I can do?"

I took a deep breath in, rubbing my face down with the palm of my hand.

"Well, I guess I have a decision to make the…" I cut off, wondering to myself how to about the sorting the problem.

"Well then. I guess you do. Call me when you've decided ok? In the meantime ill call Mr Figgans and see if I can get in for and appointment and sort a few things out."

"Ok, thanks dad, I really needed that." I stated simply, happy that I had finally got everything of my chest.

"It's ok. And kid, do what's right for you, not for other people ok?" He suggested Kindly.

"Ok thanks dad, love ya."

"Love you to kid."

And that was that. I guess I really do have a decision to make. The point was, how do I tell Blaine?

* * *

After texting Blaine to tell him to get over to my dorm, I was currently pacing around the room, worrying how to ask Blaine his opinion on the situation. It's not that I didn't think he would approve, it's just I didn't want to make him think he wasn't enough for me. It's been tough recently, what with the kiss and his parents and I just feel that we only need one more thing to add before we finally explode.

Before I could ponder anymore, Blaine knocked on the door, slowly pushing it open and smiling down at me.

"Hey" I greeted, wondering how me and Blaine have been going out this long, yet every time I see him my stomach erupts into a million butterfly's that circle my insides until he leaves.

"Hey" he answers back, coming over and giving me a chaste kiss before sitting down next to me, wrapping his hands around mine.

"You ok? You seem a little…worried?" That what I loved about Blaine, no matter how small the change is, he always notice's if something isn't right.

"Well yer, It's just, I have something to tell you. And… I'm not really sure how."  
He looked up into my eyes, pulling my hands into his lap and gently caressing them with his thumb.

"Kurt, you should never be worried about telling me something. Now what's wrong?" He asked, tentatively.

"Before I say anything I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you ok? In fact, you're the one who's made this decision hard to make. I don't want you to feel like this is due t you. You know I…"

Before I could finish my sentence Blaine had pushed his lips onto mine, cutting off what I was about to say. He moved his lips against mine, making my head turn dizzy, before pulling back up but leaving our lips to graze each other.

"Kurt, you can tell me anything, I love you and I'll stand by you through anything." He said, pushing his thighs closer to mine and shuffling his body closer.

"Well it's just. I'm not happy here Blaine and its not you I promise! Its just, I miss being able to gossip to all my girlfriends when you do something to sweet for words. I miss being able to mess around in glee club, not bothering who what people have to say. I told my dad and he said that I could go back to McKinley but I dident want to go and then leave you here… "

Blaine cut me off again, only this time with his small chuckles. Why was he laughing? What about this is remotely funny?

"Blaine what are you laughing at? This isn't funny." I looked up to him, frankly a bit hurt that he would find this situation funny. Obviously Blaine noticed this as he stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh no Kurt, I'm not laughing at you. It's just. Kurt, I know your unhappy here! I noticed a while ago but didn't want to say anything in case you thought I didn't want you here. I know how much you miss your friends and all the drama that goes on down there." After explaining Blaine started to chuckle again and understanding what he meant I joined in.

After we had both calmed down I looked back up at Blaine again.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went back to McKinley?" I questioned, dubious as to what he would feel.

"Well I wouldn't be happy about it , I mean I would get to see you a lot less but I know that's what you need Kurt, and if it makes you happier then that's all that matters." Thee corner of his lips turned up slightly, while his eyes showed a look of sadness and disappointment.

I cupped his face into my palm, bringing his face a mere inches away from mine, understanding straight away what was going on.

"O Blaine, ill miss you so much and you will be at mine every day after school at and my house every weekend! I would never let you go." I pulled him into a bone crushing hug, hanging on extra tight although it was our last good bye. Granted it wasn't, but it certainly felt like it.

* * *

"So is everything good to go?" My dad asked, loading the last of the stuff into the back of the van and pulling it shut.

I took one last long look at the Dalton establishment, filing away all the happy memories gained from this wonderful experience. Nodding my head in satisfaction, I turned back to him.

"I think that's everything."

"Right well I'm goanna take this stuff home, I'll be back in 2 hours ok, make sure you're ready!" He ordered, getting in the van and starting it up.

"Yes ok Dad" I moaned, stalking back off inside to spend my last hours with Blaine

When I made it to his room, the door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open, hoping Blaine would be in.

Inside, Blaine was sat on the corner of his bed, facing me, rose petals draped over the bed and the floor, candles of to the side, lighting up the pathway while the lights were turned down.

"Blaine!" I gasped trying to keep my tears at bay.

"I no its not much, I just wanted our last two hours together to be special." He walked over to where I was, holding out one hand, beckoning me to join him.

"Blaine, its perfect." I answered, taking his hand and letting him lead me over to where the bed, where a plate of strawberry's where set, along with a white and normal chocolate dip. I looked up at him confused by all the props, but his smile only grew wider.

"Remember the first time I told you I loved you in that field under the tree, where we shared our first strawberry's together. Well, I figured that we could make it our thing?"

Unable to hold it in any longer, I let a small sob escape my lips, wiping the tear away quickly with the pad of my thumb, not wanting to look stupid.

"How did I ever get so lucky with you?" I questioned, resting my head onto Blaine's shoulder, relishing in his musky scent.

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one." Blaine answered while rubbing my shoulder.

He reached over to grab a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate before lifting it up to my mouth, gently resting it on my tongue.

" O my gosh, and there as good as before." I gushed unable to stop some chocolate dripping from the corner of my mouth.

Being the cliché person he is Blaine moved up to my face, lapping up the remaining chocolate from my mouth before joining our mouths together, resting his hands on the centre of my ribs.  
He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance and stuffing his tongue into my mouth after gaining it. He licked around my mouth tasting the chocolate for himself.

" Urm " he mouthed against my lips pushing his body slowly down onto mine.

He reached his hand backwards, grabbing another strawberry, without detaching our lips. Once he had one he came back up he detached our lips ever so slightly, pushing the strawberry in-between, allowing us both half to taste, and latching our lips back together.  
When he bit his teeth down on the strawberry, he caught my lip underneath causing a ray of sparks to erupt thought out my body.

"Umm you taste amazing" I mumbled in-between our attached lips.

"Not as good as you." Blaine answered back clutching at my sides.

"Umm, lay back I have an idea." Blaine ordered getting up, placing all the bowls on the side but leaving the chocolate dip in his hands.

" Take your shirt off?" He asked keenly, licking his lips in anticipation. After I got my top off I lay back down, looking up to Blaine, puzzled.

He grabbed a spoon off the side, spooning a lump of chocolate and spreading it over my stomach, not missing my nipples and belly button.

" Bla-Blaine what are you do-doing" I gasped, cringing at the sensation it gave.

" Shh, just relax, I wasn't to make you feel good." Blaine whispered placing the tray back on the side and lowering his face down to my stomach.

"Close your eyes and just relax, ok" he said, voice thick with lust.

Nodding my head and resting it back on the pillow I took a deep breath and clasped my eyes shut.  
A loud gasp escape my mouth when Blaine lapped at my belly button.

"Blaine" I shrieked, blood rushing down south, heating up my entire body.

" Shh its ok, just let it all out." He cooed before going back down and sucking parts of my stomach.

The spark that eloped my body was phenomenal. It felt as though my nerves where being set alight, raging through all my body. When Blaine worked his way up to my nipple the sensation had become to much and body had started to rapidly shake full of anticipation.

" You ok babe?" Blaine asked moving up to my face and rubbing his nose against mine.

"Umm" I replied, unable to form much words to fully express my feelings.

He moved back down, continuing to suck at small parts of my body. Throughout, low moans where leaving my lips, egging Blaine on.  
Once he had distinguished all the chocolate he manoeuvred his body over mine, resting it down carefully and laying his head at the side of mine. We were both panting, unable to hold in our breaths. I edged my head to the side pressing my lips onto Blaine's cheek.

" Thank you, you've made my last hour here the best hour of my life." I gasped out, unable to control my breathing just yet.

" I just love you so much Kurt, I want you be happy." He replied moving his head so our lips met.  
I slowly moved my lips against his bringing my hand to his cheek.

He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, letting our chests collide against each other.  
" Will you let me make you feel good?" He questioned moving his head lower until it was lever with my zipper.

"Bla- are you sure?" I gulped , my heart beating faster than it ever has.

Not needing words he unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down slightly and moved his head towards my cock, connecting his tongue to the bottom and pulling it across right to the top.

"BLAINE" I screamed pushing my waist up against his mouth.

"Its ok" he soothed placing his hand on each sides of my hips before wrapping his mouth around my cock, taking it all in , and sucking hard. Not needing much more after the chocolate, I felt a common heat coil in the pit of my stomach.

" Blaine, im- I'm gonna" unable to finish I gasped as Blaine sucked harder, swallowing all that came rushing out before pulling his mouth off with a pop and zipping me back up. He moved his body back next to mine laying his head across from mine and bringing my lips onto his. I moaned as I tasted myself inside his mouth along with a heavy stent of chocolate making the scene magical.

Remembering that Blaine was still hard, I pulled myself up towards him hoping to relive some of his tension.

"No, don't. This is your time." He said as he pushed me back down.

" But Blaine."

"No Kurt its fine ill sort myself out later, for now let's rest." He pulled my body back onto his, our torsos still sharing each other's heat.

We spent the last hour curled up together, relishing in each other's presence, before my dad came, urging me to say my goodbyes.

It was hard and I would be lying if I said we both didn't cry, but as the last tear rolled down my face on the drive home my thoughts perked up thinking about what just happened and mine and Blaine's marvellous future together that had you to come.

**So next one should be up for tomorrow, but it may be a little late because I don't finish work untill later. Have a god day :D xx**


	25. Its begining to look alot like christmas

**Hey guys thanks for the followers thanks for the reviews and just enjoy really :D**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid- Why thank you, sorry to make you cry :p x**

With Christmas coming up I knew I had to get Blaine something really special, but for the life of me I couldn't think what.

Christmas day this year would obviously be a big deal for us since neither of us had ever before had anyone to spend it with.

When I was little, Christmas entailed a magical day that always went exactly like all the fairy-tale stories. Santa would always bring lots of presents, all of which I would swoon over once I saw them. The three of us would be continuously laughing at one thing or another just generally happy. That was un till mum passed away. After that Christmas day would be spent trying to make small talk while me and my dad sat together opening each other's presents. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad to pieces, but he just didn't get me like my mum did. His presents would mostly consist of ugly jumpers and a hideous amount of chocolate that would be enough to put anyone in a chocolate induced coma for a month. It just wasn't the same.

It changed again once Carole and Finn came into our lives but we still couldn't get back to how it was.

But this year was going to be different.

I have Blaine now and this would be his first important Christmas to and I wanted to go all out and show Blaine exactly how special I knew he was.

This is why how I found myself walking toward Mercedes and Rachael ready for a heavy day of Christmas shopping.

I spotted the two sitting in the food court at the mall waiting patiently with their hand clasped on the table.

They smiled as they saw me come closer, standing up to great me with a hug.

"Kurt thank god your here, now we can get started." Rachael chirped, still smiling as I awquadly patted her on the back over our hug.

"O well it's nice to see you to Rachel, now what are we gonna get our boys?" I replied.

We had text briefly the night before brainstorming a few ideas.

Rachael - who had been dating Finn on and off for about a year- wanted to get Finn tickets to a football match. Well that was after my persuasion.

Mercedes - who had been dating Sam a little over a month- wanted to get him some superhero DVD box set.

And I- who had been dating Blaine for exactly 5 mouths, 3 weeks and 4 days-, had absolutely no idea what I was going to get. I was hoping to just magically find something along the way, while looking for a few things for my dad, Carole and Finn.

Westville mall did have quite a few shops the sold a little of everything so we made our way around, hoping to get a look in at every shop.

Near the end of the day I had managed to root out a present for everyone bar Blaine. That was when we spotted a little 'event days' shop near the bottom of the mail. Since it was more or less the only shop we hadn't looked in, it seemed appropriate to take a quick scan around just in case.

Inside there was an array of different days out you could book- theme park passes, football games, and art galleries. That's when I spotted a little concert area and decided to take a quick look, leaving the others to complain about how much the football tickets where.

And right in the left hand corner, hiding behind a just bieber concert, was front row passes for two, to a Katy Perry concert. I let out a deep sigh, content that I had finally found the right gift. Now there was just the issue of the price. It was at least 40 dollars more then I was planning on spending, but it was a non-thinker really, Blaine would love these so Blaine was getting them.

"Excuse me can I buy the two Katy Perry tickets please?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Of course sir I'll just go get them for you. Would you like them addressed to anyone in particular? "She asked, happily looking up to me. I could lie and say it's for a girl, but what would be the point of that?

"Yer, can I have it addressed to Blaine Anderson please?" I looked away, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"Certainly sir I'll be right back."

" Oo found something have we?" Rachael asked coming round to my side, looking quite pleased with herself. "Yer I got some tickets to Katy Perry, how about! You seem quite pleased with yourself. "

"Yes I am! I just managed to get Finn some football tickets for half price, Finn is going to love me!" I smiled to her, trying to look just a bit happy for her.

"That's... Nice."

"Could I interest you in some VIP passes with that for an extra 20 dollars sir? It means you get to meet and greet?"

My smile widened at the extra offers that kept swimming in.

"Really, that would be great thanks!" I gushed, pulling out my bank card.

"Certainly sir, so are you a fan of Katy Perry?" She questioned as she started to gift wrap the tickets.

"Not really, these aren't for me, there for my better half for Christmas." I chirped, surprised at how nice she was being.

"What a lucky women." she stated.

"Who Blaine, Blaine isn't a women." Rachael butted in. God, she could be so subtle when she wanted to be. But how the assistant reacted was what surprised me the most.

"Well what a lucky boy, he must have done something really good to deserve this."

I opened my mouth unsure of what to say next.

"Blaine's had it hard in the past" I explained softly as I swiped my card and punched into my pin.

"And people have been making him feel useless for far too long. I wanted him to know that he's the most perfect boy I've ever met, and that he deserves the best."

Both Rachael and the man smiled at that- obvious that I was devoted to Blaine.

"Well he sounds lucky to have you." She cooed giving me my bag and a large smile.

Once we met up with Mercedes we made our way out.

"God I feel like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder." Mercedes exhaled happily, looking at the tickets before slipping them into her bag.

"Who knew all our perfect gifts would all be in the same place." Rachael blurted out, skipping along.

"That woman was so nice! I'm so glad I got Blaine something there. She was wonderful.

On the way out we managed to find a stall which specialised in the Christmas gift wrapping. I got all my presents' gift wrapped for a generous price including the few small ones I picked up for Blaine as I went along.

We all said are goodbyes in the parking lot, each making promises to see each other again soon, hopefully with the rest of our crazy group.

I couldn't wait to give Blaine his gift, I was as proud of myself as I'm sure he would love it. It made me wonder what Blaine could have got me, though to be honest I wouldn't care if he didn't give me anything at all, his presence was more than enough to make my Christmas the best ever.

When Christmas came it was a very bittersweet occasion; Blaine had told me he had to spend the day with his parents, meaning the we would have to have another Christmas on Boxing Day.

It was fun at my house but I just couldn't stop feeling the need to see Blaine, give him a big hug and kiss to celebrate.

We all got up super early, woken up by Finn running around constantly repeating its Christmas.

Swapping gifts was fun since I had managed to snab Finn the new modern warfare much to his surprise, and my dad and Carole where more than happy with the late honeymoon package to Paris, which Blaine helped me to get for half price.

The day was much more fun than I expected it to be, but I was still missing Blaine, so I decided to go sit outside in the snow, near my mum's tree.

I never talked to my mum when I sat here, I usually saved that for when I went to her grave, but I still felt that when I sat here, I was closer to here than ever.

"Kurt hunny, you have a visitor." Carole called from the door before moving back to show Blaine perky cheeks.

"Blaine!" I shouted, on my feet in an instant.

"Merry Christmas baby! I couldn't go the day without seeing you so I managed to get out." Blaine greeted, pulling me in for a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas Blaine" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"How has your day been baby?" Blaine asked while rubbing my back.

"Good surprisingly. Better now. Usually it's so lonely without mum but we have Carole and Finn now so. How was your day?"

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged.

"Just the same old Anderson Christmas." He mumbled.

"O Blaine you should have come over earlier!" I scolded, upset about Blaine.

"Well I'm here now." He told me wrapping his arms around my neck" and I'll be here as long as you want me."

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled softly.

"I'm so glad I've got you." I whispered. "Now today seems a bit more memorable."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

At this, Blaine began to laugh and we began to sway slowly together. Blaine joined in with the next verse our eyes locked, grins plastered on our faces.

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is... You._

Blaine spun me around as we continued the song, none of us aware the Burt and Carole were in the doorway watching us. We just kept twirling around dancing through the snow laughing and singing, our eyes glued to each other.

"I don't see how anyone could think that right there is wrong." Carole commented "there's nothing wrong with that. It's absolutely beautiful and I'm so proud of the way these too are blooming."

"Of course there going to turn out well, they just need to look at our relationship and it would be great."

Carole looked up and smiled softly

"Well that is true"

They both looked back to Kurt and Blaine, wondering if they were looking, but they were too busy lost in each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Burt."

"Merry Christmas Carole."

**So there first Christmas, how did you like it? New chapter tomorrow, thanks for reading. Goodbye for now **** xx**


	26. Father troubles

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, I've had a hell of a lot of work to do lately but I decided I needed to write a chapter for you guys before it gets to late :D so this chapters a new one from my point of view but tell me what you think of it :D**

**Just a few notes.  
****SweetNEvil1**** –****I completely understand what you are saying, as I've been trying to think for a while how to incorporate maybe an apology of a scene between Kurt and Thad for a while now so hopefully there should be one soon :D Thanks for reading xx**

**MsNymph**** – Thank you so much for you kindness it really means a lot. I hope you like the next chapter and I will try and update as soon as possible :D xx**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**** – Thank you :D hope you like the chapter xx**

Chapter 26

On Tuesday I got home from school to fine Blaine in my house, curled up near the window, looking out to the rain soaked streets with a phone attached to his ear. He wasn't really saying anything , mostly just humming in acknowledgement to whoever he was on the phone to. His face was miserable when he looked over at me, making my whole body tense up, dubious to know what was going on, however I had no intention of eavesdropping so I went into my bedroom to get changed into some more comfortable clothes, although I could still hear his words.

"Yes, I know that but I just can't agree."

His voice sounded a way I have never heard it before, strained and higher then it usually was. I pulled on one of my many T-shirts and some jeans, walking back into the living room to find Blaine looking small and unhappy, his body curled into itself and his chin resting on his bent knees.

He flashed me a ghost of a smile, trying to be reassuring but failing and then turning away to let his eyes wonder back through the window.

Unsure of what to do I hesitated in the doorway. Since Blaine had never really had anyone that he could share his feelings with his has become a very closed off person, leaving me at a struggle of what to do at times like this.

I approached him, cautiously, instinct begging me to grab his limp body and hols it in my arms and protect him but my reason and experience of Blaine advising me to wait.

"Do, you want to talk? Or maybe a hug?" That wasn't to forceful right?

But Blaine just shook his head, choosing not to look up at me.

Knowing that there was nothing I could really do I just I just looked over to him.

"Ok. Well I'm right here if you need anything." I decided to retreat to kitchen to make us both a coffee, hoping that the use of my hands would distract me enough to forget that my poor boy was in the other room, obviously upset about something that I didn't know about, and potentially couldn't know about until he was ready to tell me.

Halfway through pouring the second cup I could hear rummaging from the window, looking up to find Blaine watching my movements with his heavy liquid eyes. He didn't say anything though, so I chose to stay quiet, turning back the coffee.

I was almost done, when Blaine spoke, his voice full of sadness.

"How is it that he always manages to reduce to this mess within only 4 minutes of a conversation with him."

It was clear that he wasn't looking for answer from me, just wanting to vent his worries. I put the coffee back into the cupboards, leaving the rest of things to tidy up for later.

I walked back over to the window, leaning against the wall close to Blaine feet.

"Your dad?"

Blaine cleared his throat, rubbing his hand onto his pants.

"Yep. Here I was, waiting to surprise you when you come home, and then he calls. Leaving me like... this. "

An unspoken _again _Hung in the air, letting my feelings for Mr Anderson grow worse. I didn't say anything though; it seemed Blaine just wanted someone to listen to him for now.

"Just the usual stuff. Asking me if I have got over my phase yet and become a man. I know who I am Kurt. I mean, I'm far from perfect but I'm not that terrible. I have some good points about me, I have some good qualities. I have passions and goals and dreams. And yet, my dad always manages to pull me in to a pitiful heap in just a few sentences. "

There were audible tears in Blaine's voice, even though they hadn't yet reached his eyes. The massive surge to just scoop Blaine up and take care of him was becoming overwhelming. I attempted to make my voice full of conviction as I spoke.

"Blaine, you are about as far from pitiful as you can get. I promise you."

He looked up at me finally, eye like knifes through my heart, brimming with tears.

"I guess in hindsight I know. But that's just how he makes me feel. He makes me doubt everything I think I know about myself. One stupid conversation about my life and he manages to add that by turning gay I've escaped all my problems, that I'm not taking my education seriously enough and that overall I'm a stupid weak child who needs to be taught how to behave like a man. "

He sighed while wiping his eyes, frustrated.

"Sorry, I know you don't like to hear about my parents. I shouldn't dump this on you. I normally just keep it in, it's just, it's hard sometimes."

I placed my hand onto Blaine's knee, clutching onto his hand.

"Hey don't. You can talk to me about everything and anything, you know that. Now come on, I know how to make you feel better."

I intertwined our fingers and tugged at Blaine's hand.

He shook his head.

"Sorry, I just, I don't really feel like making out right now."

I chuckled. "Who said anything about making out? Trust me, come on. "

Blaine looked up towards me, sliding off the seat and into my arms.

"I trust you."

I kissed him sweetly and led him to my bedroom.

"Thank you. Know lay down okay."

This time he did so without any question, his expression was still miserable although he was now a little curious to. Once he was comfortable sat on my bed, and came and sat crossed legged next to him.

I was pretty sure that everyone in Blaine's lie have never actually taken the time to tell him how wonderful he was. I latched onto one of Blaine hands and stroked it as I talked.

"I may have only known you for a short while, not as much as you parent or anyone else. But I can confidently say that I know you better then both of them put together. So know it's my turn to say exactly what I see, when I look at you, and you have to listen. No interrupting ok?"

Blaine nodded, clearly intrigued.

"When I first met you at those Dalton stairs, the first thing that I thought was beautiful. Your face, your eyes. When you smile the whole room lights up. And your body..."

I looked over Blaine body, taking the stunning sight in. I ran my fingers over Blaine's chest, delicious in his Navy blue tight t shirt.

"You are so gorgeous. When I first met you it took me all my power not to just trace my hands all over you right there."

Blaine breath had noticeably picked up speed, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"And that was only the beginning. Since that day I've been able to see everything inside of you to. Beautiful. "

I ran my fingers across Blaine's bottom lip, silencing him as he was about to speak. I was nowhere near done yet.

"You're just everything. Your kind, you're sweet. You care about everyone even if you don't know them. You're the type of person who would help an old lady to cross the road if she was having problems. And that's in every aspect of your life not just one. Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a person like that Bee? It's a minority and I'm stunned that even with your parents in your life and all these horrible people, you haven't lost even a bit of that kindness. Your parents should be extremely proud of you, and whether they are or not, I am."

Blaine eyes had become sincere, etching into mine. I kissed his temple before carrying on.

"And then once I finally had the chance to talk to you. I found out not only did you have all these amazing qualities, you're also really smart! I've found a person that I can talk to actually talk to. And I Know that sounds normal, but it isn't. Blaine we can talk to each other about everything. From fashion to crossword puzzles to things going on in the news. And I never get bored of talking to you ! It's just so exhilarating to listen to you talk. Know I have no idea who the hell you father thinks he is, but I know for a fact, that whatever you choose to do in the future you'll be great at because you're smart and whenever you put your mind to something, you always accomplish it! "

By this point Blaine's eyes where full of tears ,as he pulled my head towards his despite my shouts of _No interrupting_, and I enjoyed it for a moment before pulling away before things got to heated.

"Come on, hands to yourself, I'm not finished yet."

Blaine punted and sat on top of his hand's, which made his top rise slightly, exposing a strip of skin, making me take a steadying breath, but letting my hand roam the firm contours of his arm.

"And you are just so strong Blaine. Even with people in your life giving you crap it hasn't broken you. You're still strong. Not to mention you physical strength."

Blaine chuckled at this.

"The way the muscles in your arms pulse as you're playing the guitar or when you swim! God. One day I have to see you box! Preferably in a private location because I just can't promise that I will be able to keep my hands of you. And when you help Carole in with grocery bags like they didn't weigh anything. I must admit I may have had a few dreams about me and you after that.

In a flash without any warning I found myself rolled over and pushed into the bed, Blaine devouring my lips and grinding my hips into mine. It took all of my might to roll us over, holding Blaine's wrist to the bed.

"Do I need to tie you to the bed to let me finish talking?" I joked trying to get my breath back.

Blaine's eyes darkened as his eyebrows shot up.

I got up of my bed, in search for my old Dalton tie that should be around here somewhere. Once I found it I straddled Blaine's hips and fastened my tie against Blaine arms careful not to hurt him, as Blaine let out a stifled moan.

I looked over my work once I was done. My gorgeous boyfriend flushed and dishevelled. Perfection.

I moved off the bed, pushing my tight jeans down into a more comfortable position, before deciding against them and completely pulling them off, egged on by the shocked gesture in Blaine's face.

I took my time to run my hands over Blaine stomach before I started again.

"Now where was I. Right your strength. Blaine are you listening to me?"

I knew he wasn't. His eyes were trained onto my growing pants. Knowing Blaine wasn't going to listen I picked up a piece of ripped fabric and tied it around his eyes.

"Let's see if you can listen now then." I taunted knowing that I was killing Blaine.

I settled back onto my heels then, one hand tracing patterns back onto Blaine's chest and stomach, pushing his top up further, and enjoying the way his muscles trembled under my touch. I knew me and Blaine weren't ready for anything to physical just yet, but I was enjoying my new found confidence and I just wanted to make him feel better.

"Right now back to talking. I was going to say – before I got rudely interrupted- that I adore what generous lover you are, and how you are so good with your hands and your lips. But I'm sure that doesn't surprise you too much. And..."

I let my hand wonder down over to Blaine's straining pants.

"Oh, you must be uncomfortable. Here can I help you with these?"

"Urgh, please." Blaine groaned and then winded when my hand accidently rubbed against him.

"I'm sorry, I remember you said you don't fancy making out, so just let me finish talking and then we can go and cuddle." I teased, loving how unjust Blaine was becoming.

"No! Please Kurt, please. I need-"

"Yes Blaine?" I knew I shouldn't be having so much fun doing this but I just couldn't help myself.

"I- I need you Kurt! I need you to show me how much you meant what you said!" Oh, so Blaine was playing this game to. Thank god.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes Kurt!

"Well, if your sure you better now..."

"Yes Yes, Just please Kurt!" He did seem to be better than he was before, which I was glad about. But I turned down my teasing just a bit to make sure.

"But really Blaine, are you sure?" i asked sincerely.

"Yes Kurt, pleaseee."

"Well then I think we may need to take these off." I pulled on his pants, leaving him only in his boxers .

I took my sweet time kissing and licking every uncovered inch of Blaine's body, sucking at some points. I let my hands roam everywhere, alternating from feather light touch's to scarping my nails across his body. I waited until Blaine was a babbling incoherent mess until I helped his body release all his pressure until a little later we both came together, collapsing onto the bed together.

Once I knew Blaine was fully asleep, I pushed myself off the bed, pulling my pants back on and searching my pockets for my phone. I knew Blaine felt better than he did before, but he still wasn't completely better. He hadn't been ok for a long time now.

It has gotten to the point where I don't think I can be the one to help him through this, and I only know of one other person that could do it.

I pulled up my phones contact list and scrolled down to the name that stood out along all the rest, taking a deep breath and pressing the call button.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"He- hello is this copper?"

**So what do you think of that guys? Is Kurt doing the right thing? Is there something else he could do? I really hope you liked this, hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as possible but with my exams at the moment its kinda hard so I'm sorry if you have to wait for a little while :D Thanks for reading: p X**


	27. Sometimes's I wonder why

**Hey guys bit of a short one for now while I'm still revising but I didn't want to leave you with nothing so :D - hope you enjoy.**

**MsNymph – haha well here it is so I hope it dosent make you feel to sad :D Thanks a lot it really means a lot that people like what i'm doing right now. Enjoy x**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid- hopefully this one wont be to sad for you, and i do love my cliffhangers :p enjoy! x**

Chapter 27

"Hey, is this cooper?" I whispered, apprehension filling my voice.  
"Yes this is cooper, who is this?" He didn't sound annoyed, in fact he seemed rather calm, with a voice that was full of care, just like Blaine's.  
"I-im Kurt." I answered, now felling nervous of what he would think of the call.  
"Well sorry Kurt but I think you have the wrong number."  
"Well, the thing is. I'm the boyfriend of your brother, Blaine Anderson." I waited for shouting or the line to go dead. But nothing happened. Nothing. Breathing was still evident from the end of the line but that was all.  
"Erm, sorry are you still there." I questioned, worried that the shock had reduced cooper to hang up.  
"No, no. I'm still here; I'm just, well frankly I'm a little shocked. So you're telling me you're going out with my brother?"  
I took a long breath getting ready to explain everything that I had built up inside.  
"Yes I'm Kurt. Me and your brother have being out for around 9 months now. And really well, to put it shortly he needs you. I know you haven't seen him in ages and trust me it's not through him not wanting to see you, it's just. He has no one copper. He needs you."  
Although I don't usually like being so blunt, cooper had the right to know what was going and the basis of it was Blaine needed him. Full stop.  
"What, how did you get my number? I mean I'm not upset I've been trying to get in touch with Blaine for years!" His voice was now starting to get croaked, obviously trying to withhold the tears that were threatening to spill.  
"Well I know someone who owed me a serious favour, and since there dad happens to own half the town, it wasn't that hard from then on." I thought back to the unintentional deal made with Thad not a few days ago. My intention was first to go and have a quite word with him about the incident with Blaine. Although I'm not a very confrontational person, I had no problem with telling Thad what he needed to know. Well that was until I found out his dads quite a member of the town. Straight away I knew what I had to do.  
"Well how-how is he?" He asked, blessed from the whole situation.  
"He's coping, barely. Cooper, the reason I called you was because I think it's time for you to meet Blaine. I know you may think that it has nothing to do with me, and you have every right to do so. It's just I love your brother so much, and he just isn't himself. Other than me, he has known one to talk to and it's really getting him down. He needs his family cooper, and you know as well as me that your parents aren't going to fit that bill."  
I heard cooper take in a sharp breath before answering.  
"Name the time and place."  
"Blaine. Blaine come on wake up." I shook Blaine's limp body, hoping to get him up and ready before the time came.  
"Urm, what." Blaine moaned, turning his body to face me.  
"Go and take a shower then come into the kitchen, we have something to talk about." And with that I turned around and made my way into the kitchen to make some coffee for the two of us.  
Luckily the house was empty which means that Blaine and I can talk privately without any interruptions.  
Thankfully Blaine was in and out the shower within a few minutes and was making his way across the kitchen wearing a concerned look.  
" I made you some coffee." I all but whispered, pushing the coffee towards him.  
"Thanks. So. What is it that's so important?" He murmured, taking a sip of his coffee before looking at me. Again the concern evident in his eyes.  
My fingers aimlessly traced the top of the cup before I gathered enough courage to start.  
"Last night it, well it got me thinking. Blaine. You're lonely." Blaine looked at me. I mean really looked at me. His eyes bore into mine as his face showed no movement. His expression stayed stale, leaving me to worry what was going on in his mind.  
"Kurt, I'm sorry that I got upset because of some stupid things my dad said, and I just happened to let it out instead of bottling it up like I usually do. But I'm not lonely. I have my friends, and I have you, that's all I need." His body stayed still as the venom spilled out of his mouth.  
"Blaine of course you have me, and you friends, but you need family! Everybody needs there family in there life and admitting that isn't going to make me feel any less about you." I strained my words, trying to help Blaine to understand without him taking it the wrong way.  
"No I don't. I don't need any of them." He moved his head to face the table, his hands now strained into fists.  
"Blaine calm down I'm not trying to tell you that you have to see any of them; I'm just saying that you can admit you're lonely. I understand. Blaine I haven't seen my mum in years, and I miss her everyday but it doesn't..."  
"No Kurt you don't understand! Your mum doesn't have the chance to come and see you again, but my mum just chose's not to talk to me!" Wow that hurt. Even though I understand Blaine is angry it didn't stop the pain from striking my heart as my mum was brought up in such a disrespectful way. "Blaine you need to go and calm, I'll talk to you later when you can actually hold a real conversation without blowing chunks out of my diseased mum." The anger was evident in my voice. As much as I tried to hold it in.  
"Kurt I didn't. You can't. Ugh why do I even bother?" He pushed himself of the table and marched out, heavy footsteps followed until a slam of a door.  
Well that went well. Why did Blaine talk like that? I was just trying to have a mature conversation and he goes and blows it out of proportion like he always does.  
I made my way over to the sofa and lay my aching body down, hoping to rest since I didn't get any last as I was too busy worrying about my boyfriend. Pshh, was it even worth it?  
I swear I love Blaine so much but sometimes I just wonder if it was really worth all this. Was the love worth the pain I get when someone upsets him? The pain that rides my body when I see him cry. The range that boils in my body when his parents mistreat him.  
With these thoughts bouncing through my mind I drifted off into a restless sleep.  
When my eyes slowly twitched open my head was banging and my eyes still felt heavy. I could hear banging from the kitchen so I pulled my body up and dragged to see what was going on.  
Before I even made it into the kitchen I could see pans over every counter, layer on top of each other, inches away from toppling over. Ingredients were pulled out of the cupboard and some bowls were stuffed into the oven. Blaine was hunched over the counter tops, his palms flat on the table and his head dropped down. I could hear stifled sniffles escape his lips as I got closer. Once I got close enough I gently rested my palm onto the flat of his shoulder trying not to scare him. His body flew round and fell into mine pushing my body up to the wall.  
"Ku-Kurt I'm so- so so-sorry. I didn't mean any- anything about your m-mum. That was so ho-horrible of me. Please, please forgive me.  
His hands were now pressed against the flat of the wall, his head resting on the wall next to my ear. His body was shaking hysterically, and I started to worry as I'd never seen him like this. That's when the memory of Blaine as a child popped into my head. Lonely and scared as he struggled to gain his breath through the panic eloped his body. No one to help him.  
"Blaine Shh it's ok." I preached, pulling his head into his shoulder and rubbing his back.  
"No Kurt, it-it's not ok. I was so horrible to y-you. Please, please don't break up with me, I didn't mean any o-o-of it. "  
Blaine's body was still shaking as weeps raked his body.  
" Blaine! I'm not breaking up with you. We both said things that we regret, but it doesn't mean I love you any less. God you goober! I could never leave you!" His breath was still limited, and my soothing words didn't seem to be helping. The problem with Blaine was he has no self confidence, so all the promises in the world wouldn't help him.  
"Blaine, please. Do this for me. Just take your time and deep breaths." I pulled his face so his eyes where level with mine. My hands spread in the back of his hair, wrapping my fingers around his curls as my other hand pushed his body onto mine, the heat of our body mixing together.  
"Shh. I love you so, so much Blaine." I whispered into his ear, letting my breath trace over his ear.  
" .much." Blaine's breathing was slowly getting back to normal as his body tremors slowly melted away.  
"Kurt. I'm so sorry." He whispered, moving his head so our lips where barley touching.  
"Blaine its fine. You said some things. I said something's. Were goanna be ok though."  
I connected our lips, moving them in time with Blaine's. I moved my hands to clutch each side of Blaine's rib pulling him closer to me.  
"I love you so much." Blaine murmed against my lips.  
"Well young Romeo's I hope I'm not interrupting anything" a strange voice came from the end of the kitchen.  
Blaine's body went tense as he slowly turned round.  
"Cooper?".


	28. I need you

**So sorry it's a bit late guys, I just wanted to try and make it a bog longer then usual :p bit of a deep chapter this one but let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy :D XX**

**MsNymph****- Haha well I hope you like this one I tried to make it a little longer for ya :D No worries I love me some long reviews :p enjoy xx**

Chapter 28

"Cooper?" Blaine's body flew off mine so his back was now parallel to the wall, mouth agape and eyes plastered on the single figure that stood across from us.

"Hey little brother." Cooper greeted, already acting on his older brother instincts.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Blaine's eyes where roaming over cooper's body, obviously curious as to his brother's presence. My brain was telling me to go and leave the two brothers to properly get acquainted after so long apart, but my heart was keeping my feet pinned to the floor in fear of how Blaine would react, knowing that he would need somebody around to comfort him.

"Well when I found out where it was you actually were, there was no way I was going to stay away any longer. It' been so long Blaine. I just, I had to see you." Cooper had now moved further into the kitchen, the tension between the brothers escalating.

He looked a lot like Blaine. His hair, although not as curly as Blaine's, shared the same bounce as it shaped around his face. He was a lot taller then Blaine levelling around 6 foot, and was wearing a black outfit which outlined his lean body.

"kurt. Did you know about this?" Blaine had kept his body rooted to the floor but turned his head round to make contact with me. Although he looked stern, I knew the anger wasn't aimed at me which helped me to stay calm.

" Blaine. I told you. I just don't want to see you so lonely."

" Even if he didn't find me, I only would have found you myself Blaine. It's been way to long. I missed you." Cooper butted in ,the last statement seeming to come out more as a question, as though he was asking Blaine's permission to show the love that has been building up for so long..

"Well if you missed me so much why didn't you find me earlier? Why only come after someone asks you to?" Although Blaine was evidently angry, he voice was still low and his eyes still sympathetic. Maybe he wasn't angry? Maybe he was more upset then he was letting on.

"Blaine I admit, I haven't tried to contact you, but you haven't tried to contact me either? I thought you didn't want to see me, so I left it until you contacted me, so then I could be sure that you actually want to see me."

"But I didn't contact you did I? So feel free to leave now and go back to where you were before. We'll just pretend this didn't happen." And with that Blaine exited the room swiftly, leaving me and cooper with our eyes trained to where his body once was.

Panic started to overtake as I thought of solutions to this mess. I knew all I had to do was get Blaine to talk to cooper for him to grow warm, but that was harder said than done.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should go Kurt; feel free to call me if Blaine ever changes his mind."

"Wait! Look Blaine's just bewildered is all. It's been so long since he's seen you he just needs some time. Let me go and talk to him. You stay here; we'll be back out in a minute."

I pulled out a chair for cooper hoping that I could get Blaine to come back out before he decides cooper decides to leave.  
When I made it to my room, knowing that this would be the first place Blaine would come to, I stopped at a halt, wondering to go from here. Not wanting to overwhelm Blaine I knocked on the door before creeping in and sitting down onto the bed next to him, resting my hand on his leg so not to smother him, but to make sure he knew I was here for him.

"He doesn't want to be here Kurt. If he did he would have come earlier." Although he wasn't yet fully crying, his voice was thick with the emotion, making my heart thump.

"Of course he wants to be here Blaine. Why else would he come?".

"I don't know, he obviously wants something." His head dropped to face his thighs, finger twirling around a piece of fabric.

"Blaine let me tell you something. Your brother has drove for 4 hours to get here today, specially for you. Now we need to get out there and talk to him. it doesn't matter if once we have talked to him you don't want to stay in contact, because at least then you can say you tried ok? But just remember, that's your brother out there Blaine, and I bet he needs you just as much as you need him."

His head edged up to meet mine and he let out a deep sigh.

"Why are you always right?" I giggled and gave him a chaste kiss before standing up and raising my hand out towards Blaine, knowing that I wanted to be the one that would help him through this.

His hand clasped tightly into mine, as we slowly made our way back into the kitchen , where we pulled out a chair for us at the counter where Cooper looked up to where our hands where currently clasped together on the table and raised his eyebrows.

" So I see you have been busy while I've been gone then blainers?" He nudged his head towards me and winked. I noticed the tension in the Blaine's body decreased slightly as he let out a low chuckle at the mere mention of our relationship.

"Well although I'm sure you two have already been acquainted coop this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

" Wow two things. One; since when did you turn into hugh hefner and two acquainted? I get you go to a prep school and all but you doesn't mean you have to talk like the first lady!" I looked over to Blaine to make sure he didn't take his brothers comment the wrong way, but the smirk evident on his lips told me that these to where going to be just fine.

"Manners cost nothing dear brother, and ill have you know, I'm perfectly capable of having a boyfriend thank you very much."

" Hah sure, come on Kurt, how much is my brother paying you, the jigs up." his eye's squint much like Blaine's as laughter takes over his facial expressions.

" Well you'll be surprised to find out cooper that Blaine is acutely quite the charmer. He has a queue of people just waiting for our relationship to break down so they can have a ride on the Blaine train."

Blaine looked over to me and lightly punched me on the arm, sticking his tongue at me.

"Hey, hey come on guys. Enough about me. What about you coop? How may girlfriends do you have on the go?"  
Blaine nudged his knee onto the mine under the table, tangling our ankles together. I felt a wave of gratitude wash through me. When I called cooper here I was a bit uneasy at how Blaine was going to react, but judging by how giddy he is now, my guess is that me and him are going to be just fine.

"Me? Argh no girlfriends. I must admit there is a low calling for married men with a child out on the market these days. Shame really, it's a great waste of man going on right there."  
His face kept still despite his joke as he checked Blaine's face for his reaction.

"Wha, wha are you on about coop?" Blaine stuttered, face alternating from me to cooper.

"Well about 5 years ago I met Jane, and then not so long ago I finally got here to agree to marry me , and then on the honeymoon little Harvey was conceived. But I'm sure I don't need to go into detail with you about how that happened."

"No!So what your saying is I'm, I'm a"

" Yerp little brother your an uncle"

Blaine's hand tightened around mine as he took in a sharp breath. I'd be lying if my heart didn't jump at the prospect of one day seeing Blaine hold the little child in his arms, both of us creating baby face's and messing around. But I guess that would be a thought for another day.

"Tell you what. Me and Jane are having a celebration next week for his 3rd birthday. Why don't you come along? Of course I'd expect Kurt to come to." He looked at both off, awaiting confirmation.

"We'll be there." I replied. There was not a chance I was letting Blaine loose his connection after just getting it back.

"Good. Now time's getting on and I believe we have a few more things to talk about. So. What's been going on with the family while I was gone?" I stood up, deciding that this was my time to leave the two alone, but Blaine obviously didn't have the same idea as he pulled me back to my seat.

Sine me and Blaine could communicate in different ways bar talking, one look at his face and I completely understood that he needed me, therefore I was going anywhere.

He cleared his throat before he started to talk.

"I'd like to say that it's been your regular loving family, but you know I'd be lying."

It didn't take a genius to realise the double meaning behind Blaine's words that left both be and cooper lost to what had really been going on.

"Blaine what's been going on?" Cooper literally took the words right out of my mouth.

"Just stuff. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Blaine what is it that you're not telling us?" I demanded, starting to get a little nervous. Having been in this situation before I knew that whatever was happening I wasn't going to like. Parents or no Parent, these people where not caring.

"They've just been getting a little angry lately is all. Like I said, it's nothing that I can't handle. "

Why hadn't Blaine told me that anything was happening? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend that he really couldn't trust me?

"What do you mean angry Blaine? What have they been doing?" It was cooper's turn to do the interrogating now, as he moved his body forward so the length of his arm was on the table.

"They just think that since I've been with Kurt I've been acting out in more ways than one. One of these ways is apparently eating. They said that I need to lose some weight, so they just haven't been giving me so much food. That's all. I mean to be honest I probably have been putting on a bit of weight.

"No! Blaine why didn't you tell me this?!" I tried. I really tried. But the anger just wouldn't stay inside of me anymore. They'd gone too far.

Blaine grabbed the two of my hands into his, a pleading look on there face.

"Look Kurt, It isn't that bad! I still eat. They still give me things to eat."

"What did you eat yesterday Blaine? Name everything." Cooper questioned. He sounded so calm and collected. How could he do this? This was his brother! Why wasn't he bothered.

"I had some toast and a sandwich at school, I'm still eating Kurt! I'm Just watching my figure is all." What pained me the most was the sincerity in his voice. Like he actually believed what he was saying.

"Blaine this isn't.."

"Kurt I think you need to calm down." Cooper butted in.

"Calm down?! What is there to be calm about? Why are you not bothered about this? He is your brother!" The heat started to run to me head as I felt my breath cutting short with anger.

"Kurt getting angry isn't going to solve anything. Let's just all calm down and we can sort this out. " Cooper suggested , running a hand through his hair.

"Right now Blaine. Tell me everything. I want to no when it started and how it has been progressing."

Blaine was obviously getting worked up as tears of frustration where running down his cheek. Although to be honest there where on all of us.

"Well on Christmas, I snook out to see Kurt. When they found out that I had gone we had a massive talk . Well I say talk. They shouted while I took it all. They said that Kurt was a bad influence on me and then they starting listing all the things that where bad about me. When my mum added that I was getting fatter, my dad said that if nothing else would work, maybe starving me would 'cure me'. I thought they were joking but... they weren't. From the next day on wards they started to lock all the cupboards that had food in them. Obviously I would still get food from school, it's just at home I don't."

Not knowing what else to do I pulled Blaine into me, wrapping my arms around his frail body and squeezing as hard as I could, not satisfied that he wouldn't just disappear.

Before thinking about anything else I just said what was on my mind.

"You're staying with me. I'm not letting you leave this house Blaine, whether you like it or not."

"Kurt I can't..." Blaine started as he pulled his body back in astonishment.

"Well maybe it's not such a bad idea Blaine. You're not going back there, and until I can get something sorted your goanna need somewhere to stay." Cooper suggested.

I knew that my dad would definitely let Blaine stay over if I explained the situation to him and since school was on a week break that gives us a week to get everything sorted out.

"Blaine you're staying!" I concluded, letting him out of my grasp but still clinging onto his hand. For some reason I felt that If I just kept hold of him it meant I could look after him. That nothing would be able to hurt him. I wish that was the reality but for now, the assumption would do.

"Right ok, in the meantime I will go talk to our dear parents and see what they have to say for themselves. I don't care what you think Blaine; I'm not letting you go back there. Not with the way they are treating you."

We both gave Blaine sympathetic glances as he just shrugged the situation off.

"Right, I've got to get going. Will you two be ok, or is there anything that you need me to do?" Cooper questioned, tugging his leather jacket back up his arms and bracing his body forward.

"We'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere." I added, pleading that my dad would understand.

"Right, well look after yourself." And with that he left quickly, eager to get things sorted.

How did this all happen? How could I possibly let this go past without noticing what Blaine was going through?

"Blaine, are you ok?" I questioned, bringing my body back around to face Blaine.

"Kurt I'm fine." Great. I understand that Blaine was going to feel down within the next week, what with everything he's been going through, but it still doesn't make anything any easier.

Later that night I sat my dad and Carole down in the kitchen, leaving Blaine in my room to catch up on some sleep.

"So he's been going this long on hardly any food? That poor boy. Of course he can stay here, Kurt. Tell him as long as he needs." I knew that Carole would be fine. What with her caring, compassionate nature, there was no way that she could leave anyone without proper needs.

"Thanks Carole. I promise we will have something sorted out soon. I just can't send him back there. He needs me. " I said this fighting back the lump in my throat. Did he need me? Since Cooper left the only thing I had got out of Blaine is that he needs to sleep. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore.

"Of course hunny, you take as long as you need." She rest her hand over mine on the table, a warm comfort overtaking my body.

"Dad?" I knew straight away that It would be my dad that I had to convince. It's not that he doesn't care. In fact he cares to much. He probably think that with Blaine here, he's goanna try and jump me or something.

"Look Kid. It takes a lot looking after someone who's been mistreated. I'm just not sure that I could leave you with that kind of responsibly. You've already been through so much." His eyebrows were raised, concern plastered on his face.

"Exactly dad. I've been through so much so I'm sure I can handle one more thing. Blaine's my boyfriend. I know you don't like the idea of him being here 24/7, but it's my responsibility to look after him. If anything was to happen to him I just couldn't..." I stopped, unsure of what else there was that I could said. And it was true. If anything happened to Blaine I just couldn't live, knowing that I could have done something but I didn't . I just couldn't take it.

"Fine. He can stay here for a few days..."

"Omygosh thank you thank you thank you." I jumped up, eloping my dad in a massive hug before he could say anything more.

"Wait a sec. I have two conditions."

"Anything!" I rushed, not caring what the price was to have Blaine near me.

"I want to know what's going on with Blaine at least every day. I need to know what his brother's doing about the situation, or I will have to sort something out."

"Ok. And?..."

"And I want Blaine in the spare room."

"Dad! He's been starved by his family, you actually think I'm going to do anything other than comfort him?"

"It's not you that I'm worried about." He answered standing up to make himself another coffee.

**So did anybody else see that coming? I certainly didn't. :D tell me what you thought on a review and I hope to a new chapter up asap. Thanks for reading! **


	29. All my problems

**Hey guys, just a short one today sorry because I'm really not feeling well. Hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow night. Hope you all enjoy and, I also hoped you all enjoyed glee last night :D (Im about to watch it now, hopefully it will make me feel better.) Thanks for reading.**

**MsNymph- Your very welcome, sorry this chapter couldn't be as long, just really not to well. Glad your looking forward to the story plot I'm hoping for a lot more surprises for ya :p I don't like his parents either, there idiots :/ And I'm sure cooper will sort them out, not sure about the murder tho ;) I thanks so much for the reviews I love them :D Enjoy xx**

Chapter 29

3:00 o clock in the morning. Saturday. And why was I up? Simple. Because I haven't yet been to sleep. How can I? How can I possibly let my mind rest for even the slightest second when this big ugly situation was evolving around me.

I must admit I was quite impressed. I'd been able to conclude quite a few of the questions that had been scanning around me head. Like why didn't Blaine tell me what was going on? Easy. Because I'm a rubbish boyfriend who only ever makes time for himself. Why was it his parents were doing this to him? Obvious. Because of me. Because I'm not right for him, and his parents can see this.  
So with all these formalities all pointing in one direction (me), how was I possibly going to let my mind wonder off into a blissful image of serenity, while my body revitalises in preparation for the next day.

And so here I am. 3:00 o clock in the morning. Saturday. Lying in my bed. Wide awake.

"Kurt? Kurt are you awake?" My door was slowly creeping open, letting a dim light shine through to show a silhouette of a body. Blaine's body.

" Yer, I'm awake." I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

I felt the side of my bed dip, as a warm body shuffled in beside me and buried there self into me. Wanting nothing more than to be as close to Blaine as possible, I wrapped one of my arms around his back and pulled him in, resting my head into his shoulder as his lay on mine.

"Umm, what's up bee?" I mumbled into his shoulder, while taking a deep whiff of his Cologne.

"Couldn't sleep, bad dream kept waking me up. Sorry If I woke you, I just had to be with you."

"Noo don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep either, but I'm sure ill be just fine now that you're here."

The difference Blaine gave my body was unreal. My muscle's had already started to relax, and my eyes where slowly drooping shut.

"So what's your excuse then?"

"Huh?" I answered, still not moving a muscle, my voice without emotion.

" Why can't you get to sleep?"

"Just the usual to much on my mind." I rushed, hoping to finally get the chance to fall asleep.

"Right. You wanna talk about it?" I grunted at the statement, pushing my body further into Blaine's warmth.

"Urgh, to warm." I grumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm sure it would help." He insisted, not letting it go.

"Blaineeee I'm tiredd, can't we do it in the morning?"

"I think it would be better if we do it now. Maybe then you'll be able to get to sleep?" He tried to pull his body up from under me, which only prompted me to push down harder.

"Noo, I can get to sleep now, your comfy. Blaine! Quit moving." I demanded. Course it didn't work. He just pulled himself up, dragging me with and pushing my head off his chest.

"Blaine what the hell I was comfy." I put my best bitch face on and crossed my arms over my chest. I probably was being a bit over the top, but its was 3 in the morning! I think I was allowed to be a little grumpy.

"Look we just need a small talk, and then you can curl up to me as much as you want. ok?" He bargained.

"Fine. But I get to be small spoon." I said, which earning a low chuckle from Blaine.

"So what was so important to think about that you couldn't get to sleep?" I let out a sarcastic laugh and turned to give Blaine a questioning look.

"Really Blaine? There so much going on at the moment it's surprising I haven't had a mental breakdown!"

"Well talk to me about. It's not good to bottle things up. Take it from somebody who knows."

"Fine you really want to know what's worrying me? Ok I'll tell you. I found out yesterday that not only is my boyfriend getting hit by his parents but there also starving him, because of me. The reason I only found out yesterday was because said boyfriend decided to hide it from me, which I'm sure he has his reasons for, I just don't know what they may be."

Blaine tried to interrupt me mid sentence but I put my hand up to stop him.

"On top of all this I'm I have to go through everyday wondering if this could be the day that my dad's heart is just going to corrupt, as well as trying to force him into eating fruit. My stepbrother's still upset with me for moving school's about a month ago, despite the fact I am now back at his school and while I'm at this school I have fear everyday that karofosky will find me and torture me for getting his ass kicked out of school. Is that enough for you? Because I assure you there is a lot more where that came from." I took a deep breath, admittedly feeling a tiny better having got all that out. Blaine was just staring at me eyes wide and mouth straight.

Silence filled the room as I tried to keep my eyes anywhere but Blaine's, not wanting any sympathy. So I'm having a hard life. The fact is, there are people that are currently dying the world, be it to save our country or after a long, successful life. They are the ones that deserve the sympathy. Not me.

"Kurt it's...you shouldn't..." I smirked and shook my head.

"Blaine It's fine. I no. Now let's just go to sleep." I tried to back round, ready to go to sleep without the warmth of Blaine tonight, but he grasped my shoulder, stopping me from moving.

"No Kurt don't. You shouldn't have all of this on your shoulders. Your goanna get sick. We have to talk."

"Well what do we talk about Blaine? How to fix my problems? Don't you think I've thought about that? If they could be fixed they would be Blaine." I jumped in, the stress getting to much.

" Kurt just calm down. Now, let's just go back to the start. Me? You shouldn't be worrying about me. We're getting it all sorted now, me, cooper, you. Were all fixing it. So what's the problem."

"What's the problem? Blaine your parents are beating and starving you! And I only find out yesterday! If that doesn't prove that I'm an unreliable boyfriend, what does?" Blaine looked at me, eyebrows raised and pulled my shoulder's into him while laughing.

"Kurt. You're not unreliable! Those problem's you've just told me, only two of them where about my situation. The reason I didn't tell you was because you have your own problem's. What would adding more to list have done?" He rubbed his hands up and down my shoulder, resting his head onto mine.

" But that's what couple's do Blaine. They share problem's. You know how bad it made me feel, that you didn't tell me that? You made me feel like a terrible person. A terrible boyfriend."  
I let out a sigh, letting my head rest into Blaine's. As much as I really didn't want this conversation, I was happy that we could talk about without it exploding into an argument. That was something. Right?

"Ok, I get what you're saying. And I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Kurt. I really thought that by keeping this away from you, that I would be protecting you, but I understand now that I was hurting you more then I realised, and I am truly sorry for that. And I promise you that I won't keep anything from you again. Even if I do think it will be better for you."

He turned his head and looked at me in the eyes.

" Thank you." I whispered, joining our lips into a soft kiss.

Before anything could progress, Blaine pulled back, earning a low grown from me.

"Right now, I believe we have some more things to talk about."  
He smiled, ignoring my plea to pull him back in.

"Now your dad. I understand what your going through Kurt. I never told you this, but when I was younger, my granddad suffered a heart failure and he was in hospital just like your dad."  
The fact that Blaine had also gone through something like this made it feel slightly more bearable.

" My granddad never made it through Kurt. He was in hospital for 3 days before it all got too much for him. Your dad made it Kurt. He's strong. Does that not tell you something?"

" I know but. What if it happens again?" My voice cracked. I felt like a small child again. Back to the destructive year that my mother died. Back to being that small sole who couldn't do anything but cry.

" Kurt I'm not goanna lie. Yes there is a small chance that your dad could relapse again. But that's life Kurt. There's a chance that I could walk outside and get run over by a bus. But your dad, he's strong. He keep's to his diet plan, he doesn't overwork. Even the doctor said his heart is looking a lot better. So I know he is going to be fine. I can feel it. I know Kurt. And if you don't believe? Well then you're just going to have to trust me."

I smiled up at him, pushing my body further into his.

"I trust you." I smiled, a few tears falling down my cheek.

"Thank you. Now what's going on with karofosky? I thought he was dealt with?"

"Yer, but I just can't shake the fact that he's going to find me. I grassed him up Blaine. He's not goanna be happy."

Blaine looked down at me, startled.  
"Kurt if karofosky even tried to lay a finger on you, I will kill him. I don't care who is around. There is no way I'm letting anything happen to you, ok?"

I shook my head up and down , wanting to let Blaine know I was still listening to him, but to relaxed to speak.

He started to stroke a hand through my hair, sending shocks through my body.

"And ya think he would really come to you with me around? I'm hardcore. I'm like superman; you just wouldn't mess with me."

"Umm, your my superman." I whispered into his shoulder before my eyes shut closed, and I feel into a blissful sleep, with Blaine hands still rummaging through my hair.

**Hey guys, thought i'd give you a bit of fluff, before some of the more hearted stuff come's. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading, drop me in a review and tell me what you think :D Enjoy your day**


	30. Somethings just weren't meant to be

**30 Chapters guy :D I'd just like to say thanks for reading this long :p Sorry this took a while, I just wanted to make it a little bit longer :D**

**JGgirl- Glad you like it :D hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid- Thanks you :p hope you enjoy this one :p x**

**MsNymph- Haha I'm glad you liked the fluff :) My favourite part is definitely Blaine as well :D Hope you like this chapter :p**

Chapter 30

"No, I'm not having it. They played a great game and should have won!" Burt persisted.

"I'm sorry Burt but your quarter back? Sloppy."

I had to laugh at the disgust currently plastered over my dad's face.

I was sat next to Blaine on the sofa, listening to him and my dad argue about a recent football game.

As much as I had no clue what so ever to what they were talking about, I did enjoy the sense of normality. Of how easy it was for my dad and Blaine to just talk.

"You wanna know who's sloppy?"

Ok, or argue.

"It's you quarterback who's sloppy. He couldn't even last one game!"

"O come on, he had a miner spell. It's happened once in his career and I'm sure it's not going to happen again."

I decided to leave them to it, and go and see if Carole needed any help in the kitchen with my dad's breakfast

"Hey hun." She greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Carole. Ya need any help?" I offered.

"Sure, you could peel the potatoes if you wanted?"

"Of course." I made my way over to the table, picking up a knife along the way, and started peeling.

"So how are you and Blaine doing then? It must a strain on your relationship having to deal with all this?" Carole questioned. To be honest, it was nice to have someone that I could talk to about my relationship. Especially. Since I know whatever I say, Carole will always keep to herself. And she never judged me.

"Yer were doing ok. A few rough patches here and there but I guess that's to be expected really." I smiled up at her before looking back down to what I was doing.

"Of course it is dear. I mean even the best of partners have problems, and that's without all the drama that you two are going through. But, you'll get through it. I know you will."

"But how do you know?" It wasn't as though I didn't believe that me and Blaine where going to be ok, I guess it just helps to have a little confidence boost every now and again.

Carole looked up at me, offering me a sweet smile that warmed me up inside.  
" Kurt, you and Blaine are the strongest couple I've seen for your age. The way you look at each other, the way you act around each other. It's evident that you love each other very much. You will get through it. And when you come out the other end, your going to love each other even more."  
I blushed, smirking at Carole.

"Are we that obvious?" I inquired, earning a chuckle from Carole.

"Kurt you two are practically glued to each to other. You might as well carry around a banner saying 'lovebirds'."

I shot a glare at Carole. We weren't that obvious. Were we?

"Now come on, let's go and see if we can get these two to shut up."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room, pushing me down onto the chair, practically on top of Blaine. I quickly shuffled to the side a bit, not wanting anything to happen while my dad was right there.

"So have you to finally finished then?" Carole interjected, giving me a knowing look.

"Probably best not to ask." Blaine chuckled, resting his hand onto my thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

"Boys and there toys, hey." Carole laughed as burt turned round and gave an astonished stare.  
"Carole! Football is no joke!" Burt gasped.

"It is in this house hunny." Me and blaine both laughed ad my dad put on his grumpy face, croosing his arms across his chest.

" So what are you plan's for today boy's?" Carole asked.

I looked over to blaine, unsure of what he wanted to do.  
"I'm taking kurt out for the day. We shouldn't be to long about 3 hours?" Blaine interjected, giving me his best innocent face. Ill get him back later.

"That's fine blaine, I think you two deserve a day out." Carole cooed.

"Anywhere in particular?" I mused, knowing for a fact he wasn't going to give any information away.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you."

"Great another day of this, you see what you have done to him dad? You've made him this way, talking to him about football." I moaned, sticking my tongue out to him.

"How does me talking about football make your boyfriend secretive?" Burt inquired.

"You made him boyish." I blurted earning a laugh from around the room. "Well I hate to have to be the one to tell you this kurt but, you are a boy." Burt laughed.

"Right I'm off to get and get ready, blaine you coming? " I got up off the chair making my way halfway up the stairs and stopping, waiting for blaine.

"If your getting changed why do you need blaine with you?" My dad prompted, looking over to where blaine was rising off the chair.

"Dad!" "Burt" both me and carole gasped.

" What I'm just saying." I heard him murmured as I wondered down the stairs, my face beat root red.

When I got to my room I went straight the closet, letting my hands run across Each outfit that had been strategically placed by me, not a few days before.

"So what will it be today? The red armani jumper? Or maybe your alexander macqueen shirt?" Blaine whispered into my ear, curing his arms around my stomach and letting his torso press against my back.

"Hmm we'll that all depends on what magical adventure we'll be going on today." I said, trying to get some information out of him.

"Well then my advice would be your blue and white striped t-shirt with some of those lovely crop trousers." He mumbled onto my skin, sucking lightly at my neck.

"Arghh, an-any reason in particular for that?" I pushed, trying hard to make a coherent sentence while blaine lapped that amazing tongue against my neck.

"Well, one its warm out side. And two, that t-shirt 'lick' shows off 'lick' your amazing 'lick' torso 'lick' amazingly." God. This boy is going to be the death of me.

"Bl-laine we -we need to get going if we want to g-et back." I pushed, the temptation only getting harder and harder to resist.

"Hmm you right, they'll be time for this later. " And with one last kiss he turned round and walked out, picking my phone up off the bed and taking it out with him. Ok then. Because that was normal.

When we finally got out blaine took a quick pit stop at the store before we were back on are way, eventually making it to our designation, which made me smile before we even got there.  
It was our field. Our first date. Our first I love you's.

"Blaine!" I squirmed like a child.

"Carole was right, we deserve a day out. So I thought what's better then coming back to the place where it all started?" He answered, getting out of the car and making his way around to my end, opening the door and bowing as I walked out.

"Blaine Anderson you are such a romantic." I laughed as he wrapped his arm around mine and pulled me over to our tree, both of sitting down on the blanket that was again, already placed there along with the picnic basket.

"Shh, don't tell anyone, I don't want it to ruin my bad boy reputation." He acted, earning a laugh from me.

"So come on then, how did you do it this time? You've been at my house all day, there's no way you would have time to come here." I questioned, not really bothered about how he did, more the fact that he did.

"Now now Kurt, you know I can't tell you the tricks of the trade." He pulled the basket towards him, taking out a few sandwich's, two can's of diet coke and some cupcakes.

"What no strawberries?" I mocked, knowing Blaine thought of strawberries as our thing.

"Nope there for later." He winked licking the icing of his fingers seductively, knowing how it would affect me.

"You're such a tease." I moaned, readjusting my pants so I was more comfortable.

"Me? Know why I would do anything like that." Right he wanted to play like this. He's just started on the wrong person.

"Hey can I have a cake?" I asked as I took one off his lap.

I dipped my finger into the icing, taking off a large blob and sticking it into my mouth, swirling it around and moaning at the taste. My eyes where closed as I let my finger slide in and out, lapping up the last of the sweet creamy taste. Blaine just sat there, eyes wide and mouth dropped.

"Hmm Yerp, there good." I continued as though nothing had happened.

Without warning Blaine jumped on top of me, straddling my hips and crashing our face's together. His tongue swirled around my mouth as his hands travelled to the back of my head, pulling on my hair.

"Who's the tease now?" I mouthed against his lips.

"Umm whoever you want it to be." He swiftly answered, crashing our lips back together. After a while he worked his way down my body, stopping at my jeans. He looked up at me, asking for permission with expression, and all I could do was nod eagerly.

He unbuttoned be, pulling down both my pants and underwear, leaving me bare.

He lowered his head down and wrapped his mouth around my cock. As soon as he did a large moan escaped my mouth.

"God Blaine, feels so good."

He started to suck slowly at my head, and then sunk all the way down, taking me all in.

After a few minutes of me unravelling beneath him, Blaine started to speed up. My breathing was getting faster and sharper, my mouth starting to make incoherent noise's.

"Blaine- argh- im goanna." I started saying as I pulled onto Blaine's hair. Blaine just quickened the pace as I came down his throat, jerking harder into the blanket.

We were both breathing heavily with dazed looks on our faces ad Blaine crawled up, laying his head onto my shoulder.

"I love you Kurt." He whispered, smiling.

"I love you too." I answered looking into his eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent mostly like this. Me and Blaine sunbathing while stealing little kisses of each other every now and again. It was the perfect afternoon. Both of us just laying with other, forgetting the world and everything around us. We talked to. Blaine filling me in on little bit's that we haven't been able to talk about much lately. Simple things. Like how the Warbler's where getting on, and he was doing in his classes. None of us brought up what had been going on at home, enjoying the happy things to much. If only life could be like this.

As soon as we got back to my house, we both ran inside, worried by the police car that was parked outside. The door was already open so we both rushed into the living room where both my parents where sat, accompanied by two policemen and cooper.

"Dad, Carole, what's going on?" I questioned.

"Argh good your back." Burt said, standing.

"The police have a few things they need to talk to Blaine about hunny." She clasped onto my arm, trying to pull me out the room.

"What are you doing? I'm not leaving Blaine." I spat, pulling her hand off me, a little two viciously.

"Kurt, the police need to talk to him alone. He'll be ok. Just come with us." My dad moved over to where I was standing, again resting his hand onto my arm and leading me out.

Why couldn't I stay with Blaine? I can't just leave him here he needs me! Why can't they see that!

"No! I'm not leaving Blaine. If he stays so do I." My voice was starting to raise as I pushed my dad's hand off me again.

"Could I just have a minute outside with Kurt please?" Blaine spoke up, walking towards me.

"Just don't be to long." I heard Cooper add as Blaine pulled me out with him, into the kitchen.

"Kurt what's wrong?" he asked bringing us closer and running his hands up and down my arms.

"Blaine I'm not leaving you! What if they try to take you away from me? How will I stop it if I'm out there?"

Blaine pulled my body into his and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing. I let my arms drape around him, pushing my body into his, scared of what was going to happen. What if I lose him?

"Kurt I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm just going to talk with them for a while. If I get uncomfortable I'll come and get you ok? And I promise I won't leave."

He tried to pull back, but I pulled him back in just needing a little bit longer.

"Ok" I mumbled into him.

Me Carole and my dad had been sitting in the kitchen for over an hour now, all waiting to know what was going on. I was so anxious I was sure all my nails had gone. I could only hear low murmurs coming from the living room, strings of words that I couldn't make out.

My Dad had told me that the police said that they needed to talk about Blaine's parents. Apparently they couldn't go into detail because we weren't related to Blaine, which is why we weren't aloud in on the talk like cooper was.

Part of me was happy that Blaine had someone in there to comfort him, but the other half was jealous that it wasn't me.

When cooper walked into the room around an hour after that we all jumped up.

"Where's Blaine?" I asked when I couldn't see anyone behind him.

"He's in your room, I think he just needs some time for himself."

"So what happened?" Burt asked, as eager as me to find out the fate of Blaine.

"Well Blaine said he wanted to discuss it with Kurt alone, when he's ready, so I guess I'll leave it to him. I'm goanna head back out, would you mind if I came back tomorrow to see how he is?"

"Of course that fine, you can come by anytime." Carole answered, walking Cooper to the door and bidding him goodbye.

And then it was the three of us again.

Blaine didn't speak for the rest of the day, staying cooped up in my bedroom. I didn't want to go and disturb him because he was strumming away at his guitar which usually meant he wanted to be alone. The anticipation was killing me. I wanted so much just to run in there and asked Blaine what happened, but I really had no idea what it could be, and Blaine may need some time to mull it over.

Sitting in the living alone gave me lots of time to think about everything. I had to laugh at how the day had gone. How something can start off so positive then turn out like this. Was it really too much to ask to just have one happy day with my boyfriend? These days that seemed to be the case.

As the day drew to a close I had no choice but to go into my room. Even if I was to sleep somewhere else for the night, there was still the point that my pyjama's where in there, along with my moisturising products.

When I got in Blaine was curled up in the corner of my bed, eyes closed. I tried to be as quite as possible while I got all my clothes and made my way into the bathroom. I decided to give Blaine some space tonight and sleep in the living room, so once I was done I took one last glance at Blaine, draping the blanket over his body, and made my way out.

As soon as I lay down on the sofa my eyes where already drifting shut and I couldn't stop them.

_Blaine was standing in front of me. His eye's where clear whereas mine where dripping with tears. He was telling me that he didn't want me anymore. Didn't need me. He was smirking, almost as if he wasn't bothered about it. I started to scream, begging him to rethink what he was doing, but he just started to walk off, laughing at me. _

"Kurt. Kurt wake up."

I felt a hand start to shake my shoulder as my eyes gradually opened. Blaine was sat across from me looking alarmed.

"Blaine?" I whispered as I pulled my body upright.

"You where shouting. I just wanted to make sure you where ok." He mumbled, playing with the fabric of his t shirt.

"I'm fine. H- how are you?" I asked, more concerned about him then myself.

"I'm ok. But, I think we should talk."

I looked over to the alarm clock on the table that read 1 o clock. It was a little late, but if Blaine wanted to talk then I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. 

"Sure go ahead." I prompted, not wanting to say much more.

"After we talked in the kitchen the other day, Cooper went back to mine to talk to my parents. A few things were said and basically cooper ended up going to the police to tell them about the tor- the tortu- about what happened. Hence why they came round. They came to tell me, that my parents no longer want me at their house, and since I am under the age of 18 I still need a guardian. So I get to live with cooper."

"Blaine! That's great! That means you won't have to see them again." I butted in.

"Yer." He said, no emotion in his voice.

"That's great, isn't it? No?" His voice was still emotionless, and his face had dropped.

"well there's just, it's just."

"Blaine spit it out!" I butted in, eager to find out what he wasn't telling me.

"Cooper's moving to the UK." He blurted.

**Ot o, what do we think of that? I hated to write it hurt : ( write a review and tell me what you think about it :D Next chapter should be up soon and I'll try to make it long : ) thanks :p xx**


	31. When the realization hit's

**So guy's I think were coming close to the end now, Before I annoy some people with my bad story. I guess I need to say sorry to anyone who doesn't like my story but I guess the only thing I can say is I'm not making you read so please if you don't like, don't feel like you have to read it. **

**AlyGal1331 – I've lived in England my whole life, and it's the only language I speak, but I guess not too well then. I honestly don't know what you want me to say? I'm sorry that you don't like my story but I just have to ask why read it if it's no good? I don't know what you want me to do so I guess you should just stop reading all my rubbish? **

**JGgirl – Thanks I'm glad I can make a story that at least one person like's. Hope you enjoy this one, sorry it's a bit short I'm just struggling to pull inspiration out of thin air at the moment. Enjoy :D xx**

Chapter 31

"Cooper is moving to England."

My heart stopped and I started to choke, the air not getting through to my lungs. Surely I'm dreaming again, or I heard him wrong.

"So-sorry I didn't hear you." I gasped, trying to let the air get through my lungs, willing anything to get through.

"Kurt. Please don't make me say it again." Blaine sighed, letting his head drop to his lap once more.

"No. No! I don't, I'm not letting you go. You're not going. Blaine why would you say something like this?" Small tears started to roll down my face, not being able to keep them in.

Surely he doesn't mean it. He's just making it up. This is all just one big joke.  
"Kurt do you think I would say it if it wasn't the only option? Do you not think I haven't been thinking about how to get out of it all day?" His head now raised, his eyes glaring into mine sternly.

"No! Blaine you're not going! I don't care what we have to do! There's no way I'm letting you go! What else can we do? Anything, ill do anything." I had gripped onto Blaine's shoulder, shaking it vigorously trying to get the response I needed, the response I craved.

"Ku-rt stop. There's no other way." He didn't move my hands, just sat there. Staring into me, the tears streaming down his face.

By now my head had become dizzy and my oxygen intake was dangerously low. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream. I would wake up with Blaine, both of us happy together.

I jumped up of the sofa, my mind leading my body without any consent. Before I knew what I was doing, my head was smashing against the wall. I needed to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted, feeling the blood dripping down my face. There was pain. This wasn't possible. Pain doesn't appear in dreams!

"Kurt! Stop it!" Blaine yelled, running towards me and yanking my body into his, covering my head with his hand, and pushing it into his chest. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Me and Blaine, were supposed to be together forever.

"No! Let me go!" I shouted, pushing Blaine off me, making him fall back onto the sofa.

"KURT!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. I looked over and Burt and Carole where stood there, shocked, Carole's body hid behind Burt's.

"What are you doing? You need to calm down!" He shouted at me coming round to where I was stood.

"No! Don't come near me! I don't want to see anyone, all of you! Go away!" I screamed, feeling more rage then I had ever felt. My body was starting to shake as I felt the heated blood, rush around my body.

"Kurt this is my house, and I won't have behaving like this!"

"Burt, it's ok, he's upset. He doesn't mean it. "Blaine interjected, moving passed Burt to stand in front of me.

"Kurt. Just calm down ok, we can sort this out. But not with you like this." Sort it out? How could we possibly sort this out?

"Blaine get out of my face. You did this! You said you would never leave me ! And now what? I'm not good enough for you?" Although my voice was full of sobs, it didn't lack the aggression that I needed to get out my system.

"Kurt I'm not leaving you! We can and will find a way out of this!" Blaine was also crying, but no aggression came out with his voice, only kindness.

"No! Get away from me" I yelled wafting my hands around to try and get them to back away.

"Blaine get back, I don't want him to hurt you." Burt called, pushing him backwards with one hand.

"No. Kurt would never hurt me." Blaine spoke calmly. How could he be so calm? This proves it! It shows that he doesn't care. I was such a fool. How could I ever believe that he would be with me forever? That he actually loved me.

"I suppose you were in with this two!" I spat at Carole and my dad, pointing my finger towards them both.

"Kurt there is nothing we can do, but that doesn't mean you can take this out on us!" Burt spoke, again he was a lot calmer than me.

" Kurt hunny, let's talk about this like adult's. There no need to get angry now is there?" Carole added, giving me a sweet look.

"No need to get angry? Are you kidding me! Are you all fucking off your head? IT'S ALL A LIE! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" I turned to Blaine who was wearing a look of pain.

They were all just looking at me in shock. Looking for the sweet little boy that was once here. Well they were out of look. That boy has gone. And they had no one to blame but themselves.

"Kurt I've always loved you! And I still do!"

I couldn't, I just couldn't look at them. Any of them. I turned my body around so it was flat against the wall resting my head against the cold wall.

"Blaine I think that you two need to talk. We'll be upstairs ok. If you need us just call." Burt said, pulling Carole back up the stairs. Blaine just ignored them, starting to talk to me again.

"Kurt can you please just look at me?" Blaine pleaded, putting his hand onto my shoulder.

"Look at you? How can I look at you? How am I ever supposed to look at you again without feeling the pain? Please, if you know tell me, because I just can't live like this anymore Blaine. I'm 17 years old, and there isn't anything I haven't been through. But now, I get to add this to the ever-growing list." I kept my head facing towards the wall. My heart was throbbing out of my chest, the pain too much to handle. The anger was slowly exiting my body, leaving me with exhaustion and pain. Lots of pain.

"Kurt please. We can get through this. Our relationship is too strong to let it be ruined by something as petty as this. Just. Just please calm down; it kills me to see you like this."

I let my body slide down the wall, leaving me to lie on the floor, head resting on the cold wallpaper. I really had no energy left. The sudden outburst had used all my power, leaving me with only the pain in my heart to deal with. Blaine sat down beside me, leaving some distance between us.

"How do we possibly get through this Blaine? What are we goanna come visit each other every weekend? Because I hate to tell you, but we just can't afford that." I sighed, letting my head move to the side to finally regain eye contact with Blaine.

His eye's where red rimmed; stream line's running down his face from the floods of tears. I couldn't help but let my heart crack just that little bit more. I did that to him. I made him like this.

"I am going to do everything in my power to stay here with you Kurt. That I promise you. And if not? I'll call you every day, Skype you every night, and visit you at every chance possible. I don't care how much money it cost's, your worth it." He pledged, moving his body slightly closer to mine.

Skyping? Calling? This was all great but how was I supposed to get through my day without seeing Blaine? How could I possibly wake up in the morning, knowing that the only contact I have of him is a measly call.

"How can I do it without you Blaine?" I whispered, the tears starting to fall from my face. Blaine moved his body, pulling me into him. The protective wall that was here, now gone, leaving only the need for Blaine. For him to hold me, to kiss me. To love me.

We both stayed silent as Blaine allowed me to let it all out, stroking my hair as he pulled my body closer and closer into his. I wanted to talk. I really did. I wanted to tell Blaine how much I love him, how sorry I was for acting like this, but how he can't leave me. But the words just wouldn't come out. Every time I opened my mouth a fresh sob erupted out, bringing more tears with it.

So we both just sat there silent, until I had cried myself dry, leaving my body to shake with sobs.

"Shh" Blaine cooed, fisting hair from the back of my head.

"I n-need you Blaine. I can't live without you." Some may say that I was being dramatic. That as a teenage boy on his first boyfriend, I couldn't possibly understand what it was like to love someone so dearly. But what has age got to do with love? I only know that I without Blaine, I feel like the earth is shattering around me if I don't have him near. So if this isn't love, well then I'm screwed, because my heart can't take much more.

"I no Kurt, I know."

Needing to be much closer, I straddled Blaine hips, bring my arms around his back, and pushing my face into his neck, taking a deep wiff of his musk. Obviously Blaine felt the same way as he wrapped his arms around me, gripping tightly into my shirt.

Again we both fell silent, needing only to be with each, afraid that this would all soon be just a small memory in the back of our minds.

* * *

Since it had all fallen silent down the stairs, I took it as the right moment to go and check if everything was ok. They were both so cut up about what was happening, and they had a right to be. I know I would be devastated if I ever had to leave Burt.

As I made it down the stairs, I noticed that there all the room was still intact, which I guess I should be thankful for. Going up the stairs early that evening, I had no idea what I was to expect, with Kurt such a mess.

Looking around the room I had to cover my mouth, afraid of waking the two limp less bodies with the small sob that escaped my lips.

Scrunched up in at the bottom of the wall, Kurt sitting in Blaine's lap, wrapped around him with his face buried in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had Kurt in a strong hold, his hands gripping Kurt's jumper to wrinkle's.

There face's where both red raw with sadness, making my heart drop to my stomach. Here lay the world kindest boy's, and yet they never had a day to just be a couple, without problems. They've already been through so much, and my only fear at that moment was how much harder it was about to get for both of them.

**So only a short one her for all you guys, sorry if you didn't really like it, but I guess I can only do what I can only do, please review to tell me what you think about what's going on with the two. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen, feel free to suggest :D I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but again I cant promise that it will be great because I can only write what I can only write. Happy reading :D xx**


	32. Does love last?

**Hey guys another chapter fro you here, sorry it took me awhile just had a few things to do this week. Hope you all enjoy :P xx**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid – Hey thanks, I love reading everyone's reviews really wants to make me wont to write more despite all the haters :D Hope this isent to late for and enjoy :p xx**

**MsNymph- Thanks :P Well the reason I made Kurt react this was is because I believe that he's such a strong person and he's bottled so much up for so long that this one thing that he feels so strong about has pushed him over the edge. I do get what you're saying though: D Haha I plan to write a epilogue weather I end it now or later :D thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :p xx**

JGgirl – Hah thanks it means a lot that there are people that like my story :D I like your idea and I don't plan on making anything to horrible so – theres your clue- :p hope you enjoy xx

Navybratz916- HaHa im glad you like it and that I can help you with your Klaine pain :D I like your idea and I have a few plans of whats going to happen so :D- I don't want it to be to bad :P – Brithish slang ha I'm glad I can give you a few new words, thanks a lot for reading it means alot, hope you enjoy the chapter! :P xx

Chapter 32

Gorgeous. Slim. The perfect amount of muscle visible through his tight top. Tan skin. Thick Black curly hair and bright hazel green eyes. Basically the vision of perfect. All this, it used to be mine. This perfect description of a fine specimen of man, used to belong to me. And now it was all slipping through my pale fingers.

Last night ended in me and Blaine, curled up together on the floor, Blaine's back flat against the wall and my chest glued to his. It would have been the perfect way to fall into a blissful sleep. That was if you could get to sleep.

The past 9 hours have been spent trying to get every inch of Blaine's body stored safely in my mind, so if he has to leave, so when he does leave, I won't be left wallowing in my own self pity, rummaging through every inch of my brain trying to find at least one thing I could remember about his charismatic complexion.

This was actually one of the first time's I was happy for Blaine to be a heavy sleeper. Time's in the past I would get grumpy or start slapping him until he wakes up. Not today. Today I was happy for him to stay sound asleep while my hand gently stroked the outline of his face, taking in every pimple and dimple that was showing.

I traced around his mouth, craving the feel of the soft flesh against my skin.

His eyes would occasionally flutter causing my hand to snap back to my side before he noticed it was there, although it would quickly return to the same place once I was sure he was still deep within his sleep.

When the light started to radiate through the window, Blaine began to stir, taking in a large breath before his eyes flickered open his pupils landing straight onto mine.

"Hey." He mumbled, not moving his arms from around my back.

"Hi" I whispered, my voice hoarse from all the shouting last night.

"You sleep?" I could tell he wasn't really asking me. My head was pounding and my eyes felt full of exestuation, so I'm guessing my appearance wasn't far from this.

"No. I'm surprised you even got to sleep in this position, I'm practically crushing your legs." My voice lacked any emotion as the words just flew out of my mouth. We both knew it was just small talk, but in a way it felt more comfortable to think about the small things, the then large things that were currently going on.

"Umm not really. I sleep better when I'm with you." And that's all it took. Just one comment and the butterflies burst out of there burrow, soaring around my stomach.

I brought my hands up to cup the side's of Blaine's face, gently caressing his cheek with my thumb, bringing my face up to his and slowly pushing my lips against his. I closed my eyes, needing to feel everything.

Blaine brought his hands up, cupping my face so our arms were tangled across each other. Taking my hands off Blaine's face I moved them to fist his t-shirt, needing Blaine to be closer. My lips parted and Blaine's hand slid to my neck while his other hand threaded through my hair.

Our tongue's slid over each other as I pulled back, not enough energy to carry on.

"I know what will help. Do you want me to run you a bath? I can read your favourite story while you're in there? " He offered, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Urgh, I can't- I can't move, my legs are to numb." I whispered, stuffing my head back into his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm underneath me he lifted his body up, bringing me with him in a fireman's lift. I knew Blaine has some muscle underneath his colourful ray of jumpers but hell. He didn't even break a sweat as he carried me up the stairs, laying me onto the spare room bed and making his way out.

"I'll be back in a minute, you get yourself ready." He ordered.

He made his way out the room to come back in a few minutes later, towel over his shoulder and my book under his arm.

"Kurt I'm all for helping you out, but I think it's a little early for me to be undressing you." He joked coming over to sit on the end of the bed, where I was still sprawled out from where he left me moments ago.

"Urm your so funny. I'll get changed when I'm in there" I breathlessly muttered into the pillow my face was currently squashed into.

"Right well it's ready for you so tell me when I'm ok to come in."

"Umm." I mumbled in confirmation as I dragged my body into the bathroom, shutting the door along way so not to let any steam out.

Once all my clothes were finally off I slowly lowered my body into the tub, a large vocal exhale leaving my mouth as the hot water hit my body. I looked around making sure that nothing was visible through the water before calling Blaine in.

"Blaine." As soon as I did the door creaked open and Blaine slipped inside, pushing the door shut and positioning himself on the toilet seat.

I couldn't help but take a deep breath in as Blaine pushed his glasses up his face, crossing his legs and resting the book on top of his knee. Well he would have no problem playing teacher.

"You ready?"

"Yer." I answered, closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the tub.

He read through the pages, each word flying out of his mouth and echoing round the room.

After a while I opened my eyes, wanting to watch Blaine's movements. As he spoke his eyebrows would shoot up when he read something that interested him. When he found a bit funny a small smirk would appear on his lips, though his eyes never moved off the page.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Blaine's eye moved up off the p[age for the first time as he started deep into my eyes, a questioning look on his face.

"For what?"

"Everything." I spoke simply. I pulled my hand out of the water, pulling it outwards for Blaine to take. Without thinking his hand shot right out, grasping onto mine despite all the water and bubbles currently covering it.

"You're welcome." He spoke sincerely, rubbing his finger up and down my hand.

When the water started to get cold Blaine left, allowing me some time to get out and get some clothes on. I didn't bother styling me hair as the bath had managed to make me feel even weaker. I knew Blaine would come back in soon so I lay down onto my bed waiting for him to get back.

Blaine's P.O.V

When I got back into the bedroom Kurt was fast asleep sprawled out across his bed. He hadn't slept all night so I left him to get some more sleep, pulling the covers up over him before making my way upstairs where Carole cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Carole." I said, not wanting to scare her as I made my way into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Hey Hunny." She said as she turned round, her face dropping a little as she took in my appearance.

I hadn't shaved in a while and with the amount of crying I've been doing lately I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes are bloodshot.

"O sweetie how are you handling things." She questioned, making her way around the table and sitting down next to me, resting her hand on top of my knee.

I liked Carole. Unlike my own mother she was always happy to help with every problem and never failed to help me out when I was down.

"I'm holding up for now. It's hard but, there's nothing I can do but get on with things really." I answered honestly.

"And Kurt? How is he after last night?"

"He's not doing too well. I left him upstairs to sleep, since he didn't last night."

"Kurt's always so strong. But it's all just been piling up lately. I'm not surprised that he's taking it hard. But I want you to know Blaine, me and Burt, were trying to do everything we can for you. Were even looking into a guardianship. I admit it's not looking to good at the moment, but we won't give up. You're like family now Blaine and were not giving up without a fight."

My eyes started to gain water, but my vigorous blinking seemed to clear them away. I couldn't show weakened. I had to be strong for Kurt.

"Thank you Carole, it really means a lot to me." I confided, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Anytime dear. Now come on. We're going to make some cakes and show Kurt what a good cook you are. Trust me, Kurt love's nothing more than a man who can cook."

She pulled me over towards the stove, wrapping a apron me.

Kurt's P.O.V

The stench of freshly baked cookies pulled my out of my shallow sleep. Surprisingly something actually smelled quit nice, which in this house, is unusual unless I've been baking. Don't get me wrong, Carole is a great cook but with her busy work schedule's she raillery has any time left for any hobbies.

Still felling tired, but my body not feeling half as weak, I made my way up the stairs, wanting to go and investigate. When I made it to the kitchen door I was met with the sight of Blaine and Carole sitting at the table, coffee in hand and flour spread all over there face.

"God who exploded the bag of flour?" I asked, making my way in and sitting down on a stool in the middle of them both.

"O Kurt, lucky your up. You'll get to taste Blaine's amazing cookies. Quite the cook you have here, did you know that he won little finger's cooking champion 2 years in a row?" Carole bragged, nudging Blaine in the shoulder and winking.

"Well who knew it could be true. My boyfriends a secret chef." I joked, looking over to Blaine and flashing him a smile.

He looked quite surprised at the gesture, obviously thinking I'd still be down. The fact was, I couldn't be. I couldn't let life get me down just because things aren't going my way. How am I going to find a plan to keep Blaine here bundled up in my bed sulking?

"It's not much, I just bake a few things here and there." He blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense. Just try his cookie Kurt! We waited for you to come so you could have first taste." Carole said, she as well back to her chirpy self after last night.

"Well then don't mind if I do." I stuck my hand around the bowl full of cookies, pulling out the first one and lifting it up to my lips.

"Omygod. Blaine these are amazing!" I practically moaned into the cookie, stuffing it all into my mouth.

"I'm glad you like them." He giggled. Giggled! I don't know what was sweeter, his cherry red cheek's or his little girly giggle that filled the air.

"Like them. Blaine I love them!" I more or less shouted, sticking my hand in the bowl for another one.

"Well now we know you're a master chef down think that you getting off cooking a few times a week. I mean Kurt's cooking is wonderful but the chicken salad is also numerous." Carole whispered the end to Blaine, looking round to check my reaction, but instead we all just erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

Later that night Finn had managed to persuade me and Blaine to have a movie night with him and Rachael. The prospect was daunting at first until we realised that it's a good excuse for us to cuddle up on the sofa.

My and Blaine had called dobs on the big sofa, which is why we where currently sat here, me lying down with my head on Blaine's knee, Blaine's hand running through my hair.

We let Rachael pick the movie, knowing for a fact that if it was our movie she would chat all the way through, but of course with her movie it was essential that everyone stays silent.

"How longs left of the catastrophe of a movie?" Blaine whispered in my ear, making sure that Rachael didn't hear.

I turned my body around so that my head faced upwards, making it easier to whisper to Blaine without being heard.

"About an hour." I mimed,

Blaine let out a long sigh, pulling his hand down his face.

"Hey Blaine, did you remember to take the heater out the plug before." I spoke loudly, intent on being heard.

"I don't know. I was unsure how to turn it off so I think I left it." He caught after my obvious wink to him.

"Blaine that could cause a fire! How do you not know how to turn it off its simple? Here come with me now and I'll show you how. " I said , pulling him and out of the door.

"We'll be back in minute guys." I shouted back to the two, earning low groans of acknowledgement.

Before we even made it into my bedroom, Blaine was pressing me backwards against the door. His hot, needy mouth found mine thrusting his tongue into my mouth as I let out a loud moan. Me and Blaine hadn't been physical in awhile and let's just say, the pressure was starting to affect my body in more way's then one.

Blaine forced my legs open with his knee as he pulled my legs up, wrapping them around his stomach. My head was spinning. It had been so long I doubt I could been last a second, and with the sounds Blaine was making I'm pretty sure he was feeling the same things. Teeth, tongues and hot breath everywhere, my body heightening every touch as our tongues duelled for dominance. My hips thrust forward when Blaine drew my bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and nipping. I groaned hoarsely in response.

My brain was sending shockwaves through my body. Unable to last much longer I brought my lips away from Blaine's, gasping for air. But Blaine didn't stop; his mouth attaching itself to my jaw and teeth scraping against the skin.

Blaine's mouth attached onto mine again, his hips rolling slowing against mine as he held him up against the door. The fact that he was strong enough to support all of my weight, just like when he carried me up the stairs, made my mouth water, turning me one even more.

I pulled away ever so slightly, allowing to whisper on Blaine's lips.

"How did we last things long." I panted against his lips.

"No idea." He rushed, pushing his lips back onto mine.

I whimpered doing the only thing that I could think about, tangling my hand into the dark curls at the base of Blaine's neck, yanking on to the kiss curls. Blaine hummed against my lips, increasing the tempo of his hips, and digging his fingers into the skin stretched over my hipbones, no doubt causing bruising.

I let my hand crawl under Blaine's shirt, my hand tracing down the defined muscles of his broad back, up to the start of his neck where his there was some slightly damp flesh.

"Blaine." I moaned, pushing in his back, trying to get him closer into me.

He let my legs drop to the floor as he slid his fingers under my plants, dragging them down to the floor and then coming back up for his. Once both our plant where round our ankle's Blaine began thrusting his hips into mine.

It didn't take long before we were both coming in our pants, keeping up with our speed into we had both finished.

"Wow." I breathed as Blaine rested his for head against mine, his arms balancing him on the wall."

"Yer" he muttered.

"I love you so much Blaine." I panted wiping his hair with my hand.

"I love you to kurt."

Giving our self's a few minutes and one last kiss, we made our way back into the living room holding each other's hands.

"Did you guys sort out the 'heater'" Rachael asked, smirking at me.

"Yer it just needed a big push is all." Blaine answered, pulling down onto the sofa with him.

"Yer it sounded like hard work, a lot of gasping coming from your room, was it stuck or something?" Finn questioned.

Me and Blaine burst into laughter, hiding our heads into the sofa, not wanting to show Finn our cherry red faces.

**And another chapter down :D hope this one's ok for you guys, drop me a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up asap and thanks for reading :p xx**


End file.
